Angelos
by Jen Maddison 22
Summary: Sakura e Syoran são irmãos e têm uma ligação especial. Muito depois de saber que ela era adoptada, Syoran decide conquistá-la. Mas, um dia, eles deparam-se com 3 individuos, que afirmam que um deles pode ser o 4º Guerreiro Alado de Angelos...
1. Prólogo  Chapter 1  Flashback

**Angelos é uma fic baseada num sonho que tive. **

**Espero que gostem! Ah, e não se esqueçam dos reviews, please!**

**Aviso: No prólogo, Syaoran e Sakura têm apenas 2 anos de idade. **

**Kisses**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Numa galáxia distante, que vai para além da via láctea, três planetas dão-se a conhecer: _Delos, Alpha e Angelos_.

_Delos_ é um planeta de um azul cristalino, possuidor de paisagens verdejantes e rios límpidos, o que fazia com que os Celestiais, as pessoas que nele habitam e que se vestem como deuses greco-romanos, conseguissem usufruir da magia transmitida por esta mesma Natureza. Por outro lado, _Alpha _é um planeta verde, habitado por duendes ou gnomos que não temem o trabalho árduo, sendo que alguns fogem à regra. Também possui paisagens um pouco lamacentas, contudo verdejantes, que constituem uma parte essencial para a sobrevivência deste povo. Por último temos _Angelos_. Este é de um azul muito vivo e todo ele é habitado por Anjos, seres sob a forma humana, tal como os Celestiais, só que possuem umas lindas e grandes asas brancas. Dos três, ele é o mais importante, pois tem soberania sobre os restantes, já que todos eles estavam sujeitos às ordens e leis regidas pelo Rei e Rainha de _Angelos_.

O Rei Fujitaka e a Rainha Akizuki eram pessoas muito prósperas, faziam prevalecer a paz em todo o reino, bem como nos outros planetas e na relação destes com _Angelos_. Eles tinham um sucessor, o príncipe Syaoran, um menino que gostava muito de brincar com a filha da aia da Rainha. As mães destas crianças já faziam planos para o seu futuro, pois já sabiam no que elas se iriam tornar. O príncipe seria um dos guerreiros alados de _Angelos_ (Quatro no total), aqueles que, segundo a lenda, têm a missão de proteger o planeta do mal que se avizinha; enquanto que a menina, a pequena Sakura, embora não tivesse certeza absoluta, supunha-se que ela era a nova _Xanda_, uma poderosa feiticeira que renasce de 100 em 100 anos e cuja beleza desgraça a vida de muitos.

Mas um dia _Angelos_, este planeta pacífico, foi atacado por Clow Reed, um homem muito mau, robusto, conhecedor de magia negra e um guerreiro nato, que com o seu exército arrasa com os seus oponentes sem lhes dar tréguas.

Ao ver esta guerra como perdida, o Rei Fujitaka e a Rainha Akizuki decidem enviar o seu filho para uma planeta distante, longe de Clow Reed. Podiam não conseguir sobreviver, mas depositavam nele todas as suas esperanças. Ele era sem dúvida, para eles, a salvação de _Angelos_. Kirya, assim se chamava a aia da Rainha, por sua vez, também conseguiu enviar a sua filha para longe, mas antes que tivesse oportunidade de fugir, ela foi capturada, feita refém, por Clow Reed, após este matar o Rei e a Rainha e se apoderar do trono.

Este tornou-se um momento marcante para _Angelos_. Toda a sua antiga glória foi agora reduzida a cinzas. Mas, no meio de todo este caos, ainda há esperança… _Angelos_ voltará a ser o planeta feliz e pacifico que fora outrora, pois cresse que a lenda tornar-se-á verdadeira e, então, o reinado de Clow Reed terá passado à história….

**Capítulo I – Flashback **

_Planeta Terra, Londres, ano de 2007_

Sakura era uma mulher agora de 22 anos (alta, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes) e de bem com a vida. Havia triunfado no mundo das artes, sendo considerada uma das melhores historiadoras de arte. Neste momento estava a trabalhar num museu de renome, muito conhecido por toda a Europa, o _British Museum. _

Apesar de todo este sucesso, ela não conseguia esquecer todo o sofrimento por que passou para chegar a onde chegou, desde aquele dia em que saiu de casa dos pais ao descobrir que estes não eram os seus pais verdadeiros. Considerava que tivera uma infância feliz, principalmente na companhia do irmão Syaoran, mas sentia sempre que era um pouco posta à parte por eles, pensando que davam mais carinho e atenção ao irmão do que propriamente a ela.

_**Flasback ON**_

_Sakura tinha 16 anos e era uma adolescente um pouco rebelde, pois necessitava de um pouco de atenção por parte dos pais. O seu melhor amigo e confidente era o seu irmão Syaoran._

_Uma noite, Sakura levantou-se da cama, acabava de ter um pesadelo, e ia directo à casa de banho, quando começou, de repente, a ouvir vozes. Nesse instante apercebeu-se de que se tratavam das dos seus pais. Sem fazer barulho, pé ante pé, dirigiu-se ao local de onde provinham as vozes, a sala de estar, e ficou à escuta._

– _Não sei mais o que fazer… - disse Terada desesperado – Quando pensava que as coisas iam melhorar…_

_- Tu não tens culpa, querido. Nem mesmo eu tenho. Demos-lhes, aos dois, a mesma educação. Não irias adivinhar que um deles se iria tornar numa grande dor de cabeça! – disse Mizuki, tentando consolar o marido. _

– _Eu sei, eu sei. Mas quando vi aquela menina a chorar diante da nossa porta anos atrás, não pude fazer nada se não acolhê-la. Já tínhamos o Syaoran, e quando a Sakura apareceu foi como um milagre nas nossas vidas, teríamos a família que sempre sonhamos ter e Syoran nunca estaria sozinho, pois teria alguém ao seu lado nos bons e nos maus momentos. _

– _E o conseguiste. Tens de acreditar nisso. Não vês como eles se dão tão bem? Syaoran trata-a como uma princesa, ama-a acima de tudo…_

– _Mas ela não o merece. – interrompeu Terada – Gosto de ver como eles se entendem tão bem, mas ela comportando-se do jeito que se tem vindo a comportar, vem a provar que não merece o seu amor, muito menos o nosso. – disse-o com uma voz pesada – Eu não sei que mal fiz eu a deus para ter uma filha assim…depois de tudo o que fiz por ela… Como gostaria de voltar atrás no tempo e, em vez de a ter acolhido em minha casa, a ter entregue ao orfanato!_

– _Não digas isso, querido!- disse Mizuki aflita, abraçando o marido com força – tu fizeste tudo o que estava ao teu alcance, nós fizemos, mas não podias prever que tal situação pudesse realmente acontecer. Por isso não te martirizes tanto. Iremos superar esta situação, juntos! Verás como daqui a algum tempo, ela porá a mão na consciência e voltará a ser aquela menina com que a gente sempre sonhou que se tornaria. _

_Sakura, do outro lado da porta, nem sabia o que fazer. Acabara de descobrir que era adoptada. Terada e Mizuki não eram os seus pais verdadeiros? Então quem eram? Porquê que eles não lhe disseram isto antes? Talvez compreendesse melhor se tal caso acontecesse, mas naquele momento não conseguia fazê-lo, pois estava demasiado transtornada para tal. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha a certeza, Syaoran sempre fora o filho preferido e agora sabia o porquê. Reflectindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir e, também, sobre estas questões interiores, Sakura foi para o quarto da mesma forma que chegou até à sala de estar. Deitou-se e, apesar de muito triste e magoada, conseguiu adormecer. _

_**Flashback OFF**_

_«Como isto ainda me afecta um pouco»_ - pensou Sakura, enquanto se arranjava para ir trabalhar. Mas do que ela não gostou mesmo, nessa altura, foi ter-se deparado com o Syaoran no dia da sua partida.

_**Flashback ON**_

_Ao final da tarde, enquanto os pais não estavam, Syaoran viu duas grandes malas de viagem junto à porta e interpelou-a._

– _Sakura, onde pensas que vais com essas malas e para onde? _

– _Não sei para onde vou, a única coisa que sei é que não quero ficar nesta casa nem mais um segundo! Este não é o meu lugar! – disse Sakura, pegando numa das malas._

– _Porquê que dizes isso? Claro que é o teu lugar. Se o problema for os pais, sabes que podes sempre contar comigo, eu estarei sempre do teu lado para o que der e vier. Agora, se o problema for eu…- disse Syaoran cabisbaixo._

– _Não! – largou a mala no chão desesperada – Tu nunca foste um problema, pelo contrário, foste o meu anjo da guarda. Sempre encobriste os meus disparates dos p…do sr. Terada e da sra Mizuki._

– _Desde quando é que tratas os pais pelo nome?_

– _Queres mesmo saber? – Syaoran apenas dizia que sim com a cabeça – Ah queres? Pois bem, desde o momento em que descobri que era adoptada! Como vês, os "pais" escondiam-nos coisas. Desiludido?_

– _Não, apenas um pouco surpreendido. Nunca pensei que fosses adoptada…mas como é que o descobriste?_

– _Ontem à noite, quando me levantei para ir à casa de banho. – e começou a relatar tudo o que acontecera e que ouvira – Agora entendes como é que eu me sinto?_

_– Sim…mais ou menos. - a verdade é que ele não sabia mais o que dizer._

_Sakura já estava a abrir a porta e a pegar nas malas quando ele voltou a se pronunciar._

– _Se é isto que queres, não serei eu a impedir-te. Mas gostaria que me prometesses uma coisa._

– _O quê? Sabes que por ti faço qualquer coisa…_

– _Promete-me apenas que não deixaremos de nos falar, que seremos amigos para sempre, apesar de não sermos irmãos de sangue. Prometes, Sakura? – perguntou Syaoran esperançado._

– _Prometo, Syaoran! Prometo! – respondeu Sakura com um sorriso nos lábios, e sem se conter abraçou-o. Ele também retribui o afecto. Deu-lhe um último beijo na cara – Vemo-nos em breve. Adeus… - olhou para ele pela última vez, e, para não chorar à frente dele, deu meia-volta, fechou a porta e foi-se embora._

_Syaoran ainda pensou em ir atrás dela, mas achou por bem não o fazer, sussurrando apenas um adeus._

_**Flashback OFF**_

Sakura, nesse passado remoto, nunca pensaria que se sentaria tão realizada como se sentia neste momento. A vida por vezes dava muitas voltas. Era algo bastante peculiar. Quem imaginaria que a rebelde Sakura se tornaria numa pessoa ilustre? Sem dúvida que se tornara na pessoa que os seus pais adoptivos, Terada e Mizuki, gostariam que ela fosse.

_«Será que se sentem orgulhosos do meu desempenho até ao momento?» _- pensava Sakura um pouco esperançosa.

Mas, apesar de tudo, ela manteve a sua promessa para com o Syaoran. Gostava muito dele, e ainda gostava, e embora continuassem a se ver esporadicamente, devido aos horários de trabalho de ambos, continuavam a manter esta amizade especial que os unia.

– Afinal…nem tudo foi mau…-pensou ela em voz alta. Falando com a sua imagem no espelho – E, agora, toca a ir para o trabalho, pois já estou atrasada! – deu os últimos retoques no cabelo, pegou nas chaves, abriu e fechou a porta do seu apartamento e trancou-a. – Não vejo a hora de me encontrar com o Syaoran depois do meu expediente! – disse exultante, enquanto saia para a rua a alta velocidade em direcção ao seu destino…


	2. Chapter 2  Encontro

**Oi!**

**Aqui fica mais um capítulo ! E para aqueles que poxam ter visto esta história no AnimeSpirit, devo-lhes informar que não estou a plagiar, pois sou a mesma pessoa só que com um pen name diferente - Emeraude. **

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews! Kisses**

**Capitulo II – Encontro **

Syaoran já estava no local onde ficou de se encontrar com a Sakura. Já fazia algum tempo que não a via, mas sempre que o fazia sentia-se feliz, sempre a contemplar o seu sorriso.

_«E que belo sorriso ela tem!»_, pensou.

Não havia outra pessoa igual a ela e ele estava encantado por ela. Sempre estivera, desde que começou a olhar para o sexo oposto com outros olhos. E a sua irmã adoptiva não fora excepção. Naquela altura, quando ela saiu de casa, é que Syaoran se apercebeu do que realmente sentia por ela. Um amor puro que duraria para sempre. Tanto que até agora nunca a esquecera e, sempre que a via, o seu coração batia forte.

Amava-a. Não o podia negar. Só que este amor não é o que permanece numa relação fraterna, mas sim, numa entre um homem e uma mulher. Por isso naquele dia, o do seu encontro com a Sakura, ele resolveu assumir ser um homem, com H maiúsculo. Não iria deixá-la escapar. Iria assumir os contornos desta relação até que ela sentisse o mesmo por ele. Ela estaria prestes a saber do que ele era feito, quando se trata de conquistar a mulher amada!

– Olá! Desculpa pelo atraso! - disse Sakura arfante.

– Não faz mal. Acho que até chegaste a horas. – Syaoran sorriu-lhe – Então…que tal irmos pôr a conversa em dia no café ali da esquina? – disse, apontando na direcção do café.

– Ok! Ai, Syaoran…há tanto tempo que não te via. Acho que o nosso último encontro foi o ano passado, quando foste visitar o museu onde trabalho.

– Tenho que aproveitar as folgas que tenho da melhor maneira. Sabes que ser advogado em Londres nos dias que correm não é nada fácil.

– Sim, eu sei. Deve ser uma grande pressão sobre ti. – disse Sakura preocupada.

Acabaram de chegar ao café e sentaram-se numa das bonitas mesas vitorianas da esplanada.

– Sim, mas não viemos falar sobre o meu trabalho, mas sim, sobre outros assuntos.

– Como é que eles estão? – disse Sakura um pouco enigmática.

– Estás a referi-te aos pais, não estás? Estão bem. Continuam a morar na mesma casa e, apesar das adversidades, têm conseguido seguir em frente. Eu…

– Eu só te perguntei se eles estavam bem, não um relatório completo do seu estado! – disse Sakura ríspida.

– Ok, já não está aqui quem falou…mas, pelo que vejo, apesar dos anos, continuas a guardar um certo rancor.

– Se estás a te referir ao episódio de há 8 anos atrás, acho que em parte tens razão. Não é fácil esquecê-lo, pois faz parte de nós. Mas, apesar de tudo, eu não os odeio. Odeio mas é a situação da qual soube da verdade. Se a tivesse sabido antes, durante uma conversa franca com eles, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Quem sabe! Mas não os odeio. Afinal, foram eles quem me criaram, e se não fosse pela minha saída de casa, não me teria tornado na mulher que sou hoje!- disse Sakura triunfante – E disso, meu querido Syaoran, eu não me arrependo mesmo!

Entretanto o empregado chega e pergunta:

- Can I take your order? (O que é vão pedir?)

– Um café bem forte e uma meia torrada, por favor. E tu, Sakura, o que é que vais querer?

– Para mim pode ser um Ice Tea de Limão e para comer um queque, por favor! - disse para o empregado.

- That's all? (É tudo?)

– Sim. – o empregado deu meia volta e foi para o interior do café buscar os pedidos – Pelo que eu vejo, continuas a esbanjar charme a todos que acabas de conhecer…

– Porquê que dizes isso? - perguntou Sakura.

– Quando estavas a fazer o pedido, só te faltava saltar para cima dele! Deste-lhe um daqueles teus sorrisos encantadores, que, por um segundo, pensei que ele a qualquer momento ia desmaiar.

– És mesmo parvo! Só estava a ser simpática!

– Não te chateies, ok? – disse Syaoran, pegando-lhe na mão direita, para de seguida depositar nela um beijo.

Sakura sentia-se bastante envergonhada.

Nesse momento apareceu o empregado, que lhes deu os pedidos – Enjoy your meal! (Bom Apetite!)

– Thank You! (Obrigado).

O empregado olhou quer para um, quer para o outro, e foi para dentro.

– Era preciso fazer essa cena mesmo quando o empregado apareceu? O que ele terá pensado? - perguntou Sakura, retirando a mão que ele segurava.

– Desde quando é que te importas com a opinião dos outros? E já agora? De que cena é que estás a falar? Desta? – Syaoran repetiu a façanha.

Sakura fica cada vez mais corada.

– Syaoran…por favor…não faças isso…

– Porquê? Já não posso beijar a mão da minha própria irmã, como um gesto de amor e carinho? – perguntou Syaoran, desafiando-a.

Sakura voltou a retirar a mão.

– Tu não existes! Continuas o mesmo de sempre…

E assim começaram a apreciar as respectivas merendas, enquanto continuavam a conversar trivialidades.

Saíram do café e dirigiram-se para o apartamento dela. Syaoran, como um perfeito cavalheiro, fez questão de a acompanhar até casa.

Chegados lá, ambos foram atingidos por um certo constrangimento. Era a primeira vez que ele fazia tal coisa com uma mulher, só que Sakura não o sabia, bem como ele não sabia, também, que era a primeira vez para ela, pois nenhum homem antes a tinha levado até à porta de casa.

– Como vês, já estou em casa sã e salva. - disse Sakura irónica.

– Sim, estou a ver… Saku…

– Então nos vemos noutro dia, de caminho está-se a fazer tarde. - disse Sakura, interrompendo-o - Gostei muito deste nosso encontro, temos que combinar um próximo!

– Claro! Mas desta vez serás tu quem escolhe o dia, a hora e o local.

– Combinado! Mas, caso isso venha a acontecer, tenho que te dar um toque antes a avisar-te, pois podes estar ocupado nessa altura…

– Para ti nunca estou ocupado. – Syaoran aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe dois beijos na cara – Adeus, Sakura! Porta-te bem!

– Adeus! E o mesmo digo de ti!

Ambos se riram.

No dia seguinte, Sakura pegou no telemóvel e convidou Syaoran para irem para a semana à feira popular que ia se instalar na cidade. Ela tinha ficado a saber do assunto através de um amigo de trabalho. Ele, como era óbvio, não conseguiu resistir a este convite.

Pobre Sakura… nem ela sabia o que lhe iria acontecer nesse dia…


	3. Chapter 3  O Beijo

**Capitulo III – O Beijo **

Sakura dormia profundamente na sua cama. No seu sonho, ela estava num lugar verdejante, que nunca tinha visto antes, mas que lhe transmitia muita paz. Ao longe conseguia avistar o mar. Parecia feito de cristal, de tão límpido e azul que era. Caminhou de onde estava até lá, acabando por se sentar na areia a vê-lo e a pensar nas coisas boas e más que lhe aconteceram na vida. Que sensação…era tão bom estar assim, sem preocupações... Nesse momento alguém lhe tocou no ombro e se sentou à sua beira. Tinha a forma de um homem, que parecia que ela conhecia, pois começou uma conversa agradável com ele até que o inevitável aconteceu. Eles beijam-se de uma forma bastante apaixonada e arrebatadora. _«Ó meu Deus! Parece que estou a flutuar… que beijo…»_, pensou ela, já que nunca fora beijada daquela forma, como se fosse o centro do mundo e que esse alguém que a beijava fosse um anjo. Estava no céu.

Sakura, já acordada, após ouvir o toque horrível do despertador, nem queria acreditar no que havia sonhado. _«Que sonho!»_, pensava estarrecida, enquanto levava dois dedos aos lábios. O que seria aquilo? Um sonho profético? Ou algo que, bem lá no fundo, ela desejava que acontecesse?

Como não queria pensar muito no assunto, ela começou a se arranjar para ir com Syaoran à feira popular, tal como o haviam combinado. Mas algo a inquietava. E não era só o beijo do sonho, mas como se pressentisse que alguma coisa iria acontecer neste passeio. Mas, com certeza, deveria ser imaginação sua.

[…]

- Estás atrasada! – exclamou Syaoran um pouco zangado – Tu é que combinas o local e a hora, e sou eu que chego primeiro? O que é que andaste a fazer minha menina?

- Eu não tenho culpa, Syaoran… - Sakura já estava mais que arreliada pelo seu atraso, não precisava de alguém a chateá-la por isso – É que eu hoje à noite tive um sonho muito estranho…

- Estranho? – perguntou Syaoran curioso – Não me digas que foi comigo?

- És mesmo um idiota! – Sakura deu-lhe um murro no braço na brincadeira.

- Então, vamos entrar?

- Claro! Ou pensavas que íamos ficar aqui a olhar um para o outro? – perguntou Sakura um pouco irónica.

- Olha que não era até má ideia. – Syaoran gostava muito de arreliá-la, assim conseguia alguma alegria da parte dela, e esse era uma das suas estratégias para a conquistar.

Os dois dirigiram-se para o local, onde a tal feira popular se encontrava. Antes de entrarem, compraram os bilhetes de entrada.

[…]

Estavam a andar na montanha russa, e o momento não podia ser mais divertido e especial. _«Ele sabe mesmo como me animar!»_, pensou Sakura, a rir-se que nem uma perdida, pois a pior parte do divertimento estava para vir. O veículo encontrava-se no cimo da curva mais alta e depois, sem que se apercebesse, de repente, fez uma descida a toda a velocidade. Nesse instante, ela agarrou-se a Syaoran e fechou os olhos com força. Podia ter 22 anos, mas ainda continuava a ter um certo receio por grandes montanhas russas, tal e qual como uma adolescentezinha assustada.

Syaoran não fez caso, pois até tinha gostado da sua atitude. Ele sabia deste seu medo por montanhas russas, mas, mesmo assim, conseguiu convencê-la a ir dar uma volta com ele, como sempre.

Quando o veículo parou e algumas pessoas começaram a sair, Syaoran pensava como adoraria ficar assim com Sakura para sempre. Ela bem agarradinha a ele, ao mesmo tempo que ele podia sentir o corpo dela encostado ao seu, a sua cabeça pousada no seu ombro, e acima de tudo poder sentir a sua fragrância, um cheiro a flor de lótus, que o deixava embriagado. Mas tal era impossível, pois ele não tinha a capacidade de parar o tempo.

- Sakura… - chamou Syaoran, baixinho e de forma suave – Temos que sair. A viagem já acabou. – vendo que ela não abria os olhos e não o largava, decidiu picá-la um pouco – A não ser que queiras ir a mais uma volta.

Sakura, ao ouvir isto, abriu os olhos de relance, assustada, e soltou-se dele o mais rápido possível. Parecia que ele tinha dito algo de outro mundo.

- Então de que estamos à espera? Vamos!

Sairam do veículo, primeiro ele e depois Sakura.

A partir dai, com Sakura já recuperada do susto, os dois continuaram a divertir-se à grande. Fizeram tudo o que se poderia fazer numa típica feira popular, desde comprar algodão doce até jogar numa das barracas para conseguir um peluche como prémio.

[…]

Durante esse tempo, eles não deram pela presença de três sombras, que rondavam por ali.

- Sinto uma energia forte vinda daquela direcção! – informou a primeira sombra, apontando com o dedo em direcção da Sakura e do Syaoran.

- Mas qual deles será quem andamos à procura? – perguntou a segunda sombra desesperada para a terceira sombra.

- Só há uma forma de o descobrir. Vamos observá-los, e quando um deles estiver sozinho… - a terceira sombra mostrou um sorriso matreiro.

- Percebido! – exclamaram as duas primeiras sombras.

- Agora, dispersar! – entoou a terceira sombra com autoridade. Mal via a hora da sua busca chegar ao fim.

[…]

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou Sakura, preocupada. Estavam a falar normalmente, quando de repente Syaoran ficou estático, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

- Nada. Não foi nada. – Ainda sentia-se um pouco inquieto com aquele estranho calafrio, que havia sentido ainda há pouco.

- A sério? Tens a certeza? É que estavas um pouco pálido.

- Estou bem. A sério. Foi apenas um calafrio, mais nada. – Syaoran tentava acalmá-la. Não gostava nada de a ver preocupada. Na sua mente, apenas os homens tinham o direito de se preocuparem com o sexo oposto, e não o contrário. Mas lá que achava que isso ficava atraente nela, achava. – Mudando de assunto… vamos andar na roda gigante?

- Mais um entretimento? Não tens dó de mim? Estou cansada…para além de que está quase na hora de irmos embora!

- Sim, sua preguiçosa., mais um. – espetou-lhe com o dedo indicador no nariz – Que eu saiba, a roda gigante não é nada perigosa, comparada com a montanha russa. Que se me recordo bem, onde tu estavas mortinha de medo.

- Parvo! – deu-lhe uma palmada amigável no braço – E eu não estava assim com tanto medo! – olhou para a sua cara de incrédulo – Só um pouquinho…

- Sim, sim…eu acredito. Mas…vamos? Prometo que será o último e que depois vamos embora. – deu-lhe o braço.

Ela estava um bocadinho relutante, mas lá acabou por aceitar, ao enlaçar com o seu braço, o braço que ele estendia.

- Ok, vamos! Mas tem que ser rápido. Amanhã pode ser sábado, mas eu tenho um trabalho para preservar!

- Só tu! – afirmou, exasperado - Vamos lá! Não façamos a minha _lady_ esperar! – pegou na mão dela, a que estava livre, e a beijou.

Sakura corava. Ambos olharam-se com intensidade e dirigiram-se para o seu destino.

[…]

Foi, sem dúvida, um dos melhores momentos por que ela passava. Não o queria admitir, mas Syaoran fazia-a sentir-se especial. Assim ela o pensava.

A cabine da roda gigante onde estavam subia devagar, mas dava a oportunidade de ela ver a bonita paisagem de Londres, que tal local lhe proporcionava.

Estavam bem alto, quando esta parou pela primeira vez. Foi a oportunidade de Syaoran para puxar conversa.

- Então, gostaste do passeio?

- Sim. Foi maravilhoso! – disse Sakura, sorrindo com sinceridade – Mas esta paisagem supera tudo! Ainda por cima tendo como fundo este lindo pôr-do-sol…

- Sim, tens razão. É linda! Até dava uma pintura! – Sakura olhou para ele – Mas sabes uma coisa? Para mim existe uma pessoa que considero mais bonita que esta paisagem. – Syaoran fixou o olhar no dela – Tu! Essa pessoa és tu, Sakura!

- Syaoran… - Sakura corava, não sabia o que fazer numa situação como aquela. Ele estava a se aproximar dela – Não, Syaoran! Eu não sei porquê, mas sinto que estás estranho ultimamente. O que é que se passa?

Syaoran, antes de responder, olhou para o chão, cabisbaixo. Como é que poderia dizer aquilo que sentia à Sakura? Mas não havia alternativa. Tinha que fazer algo, se não nunca a mais teria só para ele.

- O que se passa é que… - ele sentou-se à beira dela e olhava para ela, olhos nos olhos – gosto de ti! Eu amo-te, Sakura! Sempre te amei!

Sakura nem queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Aquilo não deveria estar a acontecer. Devia ainda estar a sonhar. O seu Syaoran nunca teria aquela atitude para com ela. Ou teria?

- Syaoran…não me digas essas coisas! Nós somos irmãos! Eu também te amo, mas como irmão.

Custava muito vê-la naquele estado, mas tinha que ser. Aproximou-se dela, levantou o seu rosto com um dedo, e aproximou o seu rosto do dela.

- Tu até podes me amar como um irmão, mas eu não te vejo dessa forma. Para falar a verdade, nunca te vi assim. – os seus olhos pareciam querer absorver a alma dela, que provinha dos olhos verdes dela – No meu mundo só existe uma mulher, e essa mulher és tu, Sakura. – Aproximou-se mais um pouco dela, até que os lábios dele tocaram nos dela.

O beijo começou por ser suave, quase tentador. Sakura, ao inicio, ficou aterrorizada. O que é que Syaoran estava a fazer? Aquilo era permitido? Mas, apesar de tudo, deixou-se envolver. A pouco e pouco foi baixando a guarda, até que, por fim, se deixou levar.

A partir daqui, o beijo tomou outro rumo. Tornou-se mais apaixonado, um beijo que permitia a introdução de línguas.

Aquilo estava a dar com ele em doido. Nem acreditava que aquilo estivesse a acontecer…estava a beijá-la! Não qualquer uma, mas a mulher que ele amava, a que sempre amara toda a vida. Parecia um sonho tornado realidade.

Ela também parecia ter-se dado conta disso, porque de repente veio-lhe à mente o sonho que tivera. _«Acho que já tive esta sensação antes, mas onde? Parece que estou no céu…não pode ser! Mas…mas…é o beijo do meu sonho! Então isso quer dizer que…o rapaz do meu sonho era o Syaoran!»_, deduziu Sakura, um pouco apavorada com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

[…]

As três sombras continuavam ainda lá fora, à espreita. A terceira é que observava atentamente o casal, que estava num clima bastante romântico.

- Aproveita bem enquanto podes como ser humano, pois se for algum de vocês quem andamos à procura, já não precisará mais dela para nada… - suspirou pesadamente – É o teu destino, quarto guerreiro de Angelos!


	4. Chapter 4  Os Três Desconhecidos

**Capítulo IV – Os três desconhecidos **

Desde aquele dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez, na roda gigante da feira popular, Syaoran e Sakura têm-se visto com maior frequência. A cada dia que passava sentiam-se cada vez mais atraídos um pelo outro. Os beijos que trocavam, já não eram tão inocentes como antes. Eram mais atrevidos, mais ousados, como se não conseguissem saciar um do outro.

O amor trazia muitas coisas consigo, sendo que uma delas era a confiança. E eles, sem dúvida, que eram possuidores dessa tal proeza. Sakura nunca sentira aquilo antes. Nunca soubera o que era o amor arrebatador até ser beijada por Syaoran.

Mas nunca passavam para o patamar seguinte. Syaoran sentia que Sakura ainda não era completamente sua, por isso nunca a pressionava, dava-lhe o seu espaço. Amavam-se e isso, naquele momento, bastava para ele. Apenas tinha que ser paciente.

[…]

Sakura acabara de sair do museu donde trabalhava. Como estava com um pouco de pressa, pois queria chegar o mais rápido possível a casa, já que estava extremamente cansada; ela ainda tinha vestido a farda de trabalho - uma saia verde lisa pelo joelho; um casaco, igualmente verde, com as margens das mangas de vermelho, quatro botões dourados, dois em cada lado, no centro, e o emblema do museu, bem como o crachá que a identificava; e uma boina na cabeça da mesma cor, parecida com as que usam a Policia Aérea, com o tal emblema, igualmente estampado.

Nesta correria toda, Sakura nem se tinha apercebido que três indivíduos a estavam a seguir. Tratavam-se dos mesmos da feira popular, que a observavam na companhia do Syaoran.

Quando estava a um quarteirão de chegar a casa e de finalmente puder descansar, um deles a agarrou por trás, tapando-lhe a boca com a mão e puxou-a até a um beco sem saída mais próximo dali, sendo seguido pelos outros dois, que estavam na retaguarda, cobrindo-o.

Sakura estava a começar a ficar desesperada. O que é que aqueles indivíduos quereriam dela? No momento em que tentava conseguir obter a resposta foi jogada para o chão.

- Que eu saiba, isto não são maneiras de se tratar uma senhora! – como não os conseguia ver, pois estava escuro, pediu-lhes que se mostrassem à luz que provinha da estreita entrada do beco – Quem são vocês? Mostrem-se, por favor!

Para surpresa dela, estes três indivíduos pareciam ser de outro mundo. Eram dois homens e uma mulher e usavam roupas que estavam um pouco fora da moda na opinião de Sakura. Um deles tinha o cabelo preto e curto com a repa na diagonal, e uns olhos igualmente pretos, que pareciam que podiam matar alguém a qualquer momento; enquanto que o outro, que parecia ser o chefe, pois fazia questão de estar no meio dos seus companheiros, tinha o cabelo curto e negro, com uns tons azulados, e uns olhos castanhos claros, que pareciam ser mais gentis que os do outro, mas eram igualmente mortíferos. Quanto à mulher, esta era ruiva, de olhos com tons avermelhados e acastanhados, e tinha o cabelo comprido preso num rabo-de-cavalo.

O rapaz, que parecia ser o chefe, foi quem interveio primeiro, fazendo com que Sakura voltasse à realidade.

- Não tenhas medo, Sakura…nós não te vamos fazer mal. – acocorou-se à frente dela – Eu chamo-me Eriol e estes – referindo-se aos seus companheiros – são o Toya e a Ruby Moon. – Sakura continuava sem entender o que eles quereriam com ela - Mas antes de fazermos o que tem de ser feito, queremos apenas fazer-te duas perguntas, que são de extrema importância para nós, para as quais queremos que sejas totalmente sincera. Pode ser?

Sakura parecia estar hipnotizada. O seu timbre de voz era como uma melodia muito suave para os seus sentidos. Envergonhada por tal pensamento, pois estava numa situação um pouco desconcertante, lá respondeu-lhe que sim.

- Pois bem…que idade tens?

- 22 anos e sou solteira. Embora namore há já algum tempo com o Syaoran, que outrora considerava como um irmão.

- Interessante… - voltou-se com a cabeça para os seus companheiros, que pareciam estar intrigados tanto quanto ele - Por acaso és órfã?

- Não! Não propriamente órfã, pois no papel tenho pai e mãe, mas sim adoptada. Soube-o quando tinha 16 anos e, sem querer, ouvi uma conversa entre os meus pais adoptivos, o sr. Terada e a srª Mizuki.

Eriol parecia estar a interiorizar tudo o que acabara de escutar e, nesse instante, não houve dúvidas. Tinha de ser ela quem andavam à procura. As respostas que ela dera encaixavam-se perfeitamente na ideia que tinham da pessoa que andavam à procura.

- Vamos! Chegou a hora! – ordenou aos seus companheiros, que assim que o ouviram puseram-se logo em posição em redor de Sakura.

- O que é que se passa? O que é que vocês me vão fazer? – perguntou Sakura muito assustada com aquela repentina atitude daqueles indivíduos, que eram completos estranhos para ela, apesar de saber os seus nomes.

- Quase não vais sentir dor, prometo-te! – disse Eriol, que de seguida se pôs em posição.

Portanto, Eriol, Toya e Ruby Moon, que naquele momento a rodeavam, levantaram os seus braços, formando um triângulo a seu redor. Estando a postos, começaram a clamar baixinho alguma coisa numa língua esquisita, que Sakura não entendia. _«Isto mais parece um ritual!»_, pensou Sakura para si, embora estivesse um bocado assustada com o que poderia vir a acontecer a seguir com ela. É, então, nesse instante, que ela se vê envolvida por uma luz branca, que a elevava pelo ar. Ela começou a gritar quando esta tornou-se mais densa, pois esta luz parecia estar a queimá-la, em pequenas picadas, por todo o seu corpo. Ela tentava perceber para que era tudo aquilo e quem eles eram realmente. Mas não conseguia pensar em nada, já que a dor era imensa e abrasadora.

Quando Sakura já não conseguia respirar direito, eles pararam com aquilo que estavam a fazer. Ela, jazida no chão, tentava respirar direito, ao passo que os três indivíduos a olhavam um pouco desapontados. Afinal não era ela de quem estavam à procura!

Toya queria logo apagar-lhe a memória. Sentia-se frustrado por terem perdido tempo, que para eles era precioso, com a pessoa errada. Mas Eriol não o deixou. Ela podia vir a ser de grande utilidade para eles, no que dizia respeito ao outro suspeito. Toya lá se conformou e, juntamente com Ruby Moon, foi-se embora, evaporando-se no ar.

Sakura, com esforço, tentava a todo o custo levantar-se. Ao ver Toya e Ruby Moon a desaparecerem diante dos seus olhos, nem queria acreditar. Aquilo não lhe podia estar a acontecer! Mas a dor que ela sentia era bastante real…

Eriol ficara para trás. Ela até podia não ser a tal pessoa que andavam desesperadamente à procura, mas, naquele momento em que estavam a fazer o ritual, pressentiu que ela também era diferente dos seres humanos. Só não conseguia perceber no quê. Para ele, um ser humano qualquer, sem nenhum poder mágico, já estaria morto há já alguns segundos. Mas ela…notava-se que estava a recuperar-se a passo largos. Quem era ela? Se não era um deles, então quem era? Teria de descobrir noutra altura. Naquele momento o importante era achar o quarto guerreiro de Angelos, para conseguirem tornar realidade a lenda. Laçando a Sakura um último olhar, Eriol partiu, evaporando-se no ar tal como os seus companheiros.

Sakura, apoiada na parede, tentava-se levantar devagar. Aos poucos sentia que a sua respiração ia ao sítio, mas, no fundo do seu ser, continuava a estar apavorada. Aquele episódio foi sem dúvida o mais drástico que teve de suportar ao longo da sua vida. Se pensava que o facto de ter sido enganada pelos pais adoptivos, quanto à sua origem, tinha sido angustiante para ela, então este superava. Como gostava nunca ter experimentado tal coisa. Porquê que aquele tal de Eriol havia impedido o tal de Toya de cumprir o que tanto ela desejava? Assim não estaria a sofrer tanto.

Ainda apoiada à parede, Sakura começou a andar. Queria sair daquele beco e regressar a casa o quanto fosse possível. _«De certeza que nos braços de Syoran encontrarei a paz que tanto necessito!»_.

[…]

Syaoran, que havia estado a fazer os preparativos do seu jantar com Sakura no apartamento dela, já estava a começar a ficar preocupado com ela. Ela demorava do trabalho a casa apenas uns quinze minutos.

- Porquê que ela está a demorar tanto? – perguntou para si exasperado – Será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa? É melhor nem pensar no pior!

O importante era que conseguisse manter a cabeça fria. Ela não tardaria a chegar por aquela porta a qualquer momento. Mas lá que ela estava a demorar…estava!

Não conseguindo aguentar mais, Syaoran pegou no seu casaco e dirigiu-se para a porta. Ia à sua procura, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse!

Mas nem precisou passar para o lado de lá, pois, ao abri-la, surpreendeu-se ao ver Sakura mesmo à sua frente, pronta para abrir a porta com a chave. Esta, mal o viu, atirou-se para os seus braços e abraçou-o como se ele fosse uma tábua de salvação.

Syaoran retribuiu-lhe o abraço. Ainda não sabia o que lhe havia acontecido, mas pressentia que, naquele momento, ela necessitava de algum carinho. Parecia tão frágil. Com ela nos seus braços podia perceber o quanto ela tremia. Compreensivo, Syaoran fechou a porta com o pé, enquanto levava Sakura, ainda abraçada a ele, para dentro. Cuidadosamente ajudou-a a sentar-se no sofá juntamente com ele.

- O que é que aconteceu, Sakura? – perguntou ele preocupado – Parece que viste uma assombração!

Se aquela exclamação tinha a intenção de a fazer rir, lamentavelmente não o conseguiu. Sakura estava bastante transtornada.

- Syaoran… - disse-o com voz fraca – Queria tomar um banho refrescante e… descansar um pouco, caso fosse possível…

- Claro, Sakura! Afinal estás em tua casa! – agarrou-lhe no pulso no instante em que ela se levantara – Mas…prometes-me que depois me contarás o que é te aconteceu?

Se contasse o que realmente lhe havia sucedido a uma colega de trabalho, de certeza que ela pensaria que ela estava maluca ou, então, tinha uma imaginação muito fértil. Mas com o Syaoran era diferente. Ele podia ficar um pouco incrédulo ao princípio, mas depois já passaria a acreditar nela.

- Prometo! – esforçou-se por lhe dar um sorriso.

Enquanto Sakura se preparava para tomar banho, Syaoran não esperava a hora de saber o que realmente se passara para ela vir naquele estado, pálida e bastante transtornada. Agora é que ela iria precisar do seu apoio mais do que nunca...

[…]

Entretanto, Eriol, Toya e Ruby Moon encontravam-se por cima de um prédio, que ficava ao lado do da Sakura, tendo uma visualização privilegiada da sala onde os nossos protagonistas se encontravam.

- Eriol! Como é que nós vamos conseguir aproximarmo-nos dele? – Toya já começava a mostrar-se impaciente – Já nos bastou aquela criatura sob a forma de mulher para nos fazer perder tempo! – bufou chateado – Temos mesmo que o encontrar, Eriol! Estamos a ficar sem tempo!

Eriol parecia nem ligar ao que o seu companheiro dizia. Continuava a olhar, impávido e sereno e muito concentrado, na direcção de Syaoran e Sakura.

Vendo que não vinha qualquer resposta por parte de Eriol, Ruby Moon resolveu dar-lhe trela.

- Não te preocupes, Toya! Se não era ela, é ele sem sobra de dúvidas!

- E como é que sabemos isso? Com aquela tua máquina? Até agora tem sido muito útil não aja dúvidas! – exclamou Toya irónico.

- Se bem me recordo… - Ruby Moon pôs um ar pensativa - …essa minha máquina apontava na direcção daqueles dois. – apontou com o polegar na direcção do prédio vizinho – Se não foi um, tem que ser obrigatoriamente o outro! A minha máquina nunca falha! – exclamou triunfante.

- Sim, sim… - disse trocista – Diz-me isso que eu acredito!

- Pessoal! – Toya e Ruby Moon pararam de discutir e olharam para Eriol, que continuava atento ao que se passava no prédio vizinho – Tive uma ideia! Já sei como atrai-lo até nós...

Toya e Ruby Moon olharam para ele curiosos, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, ainda sem se virar para os companheiros, um meio sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios de Eriol.

[…]

- Já te encontras melhor?

Syaoran estava sentado no sofá quando Sakura acabara de sair do quarto, vestindo apenas um robe branco.

- Sim. Bem melhor… - respondeu Sakura – Um duche frio faz maravilhas!

Syaoran endireitou-se no sofá. Queria ir direito à questão.

- Achas que já me podes dizer o que se passou contigo hoje? – Sakura não dizia nada – Prometeste-me…mas se não quiseres falar disso agora, eu compreendo.

- Não, não! Quero dizê-lo agora! Syaoran…és o meu companheiro…mereces sabê-lo.

Sakura começou, com alguma dificuldade, a contar-lhe tudo o que lhe havia acontecido desde que saiu do trabalho até conseguir, com esforço, chegar a casa. A cada palavra que dizia, tentava analisar as expressões de Syaoran. _«O que ele estará pensando?»_, pensava preocupada.

Syaoran ouvia atentamente tudo o que Sakura lhe dizia. Por uns momentos pensou que ela devia ter tido uma alucinação, mas ao vê-la um pouco alterada, ao relembrar aquele episódio, acabou por acreditar. A Sakura nunca lhe havia mentido. Não ia ser agora. E pela maneira como ela havia chegado a casa…

Acabando o relato, Sakura aguardava uma resposta de Syaoran. Começava a estar preparada para o pior.

- Que história… - Syaoran nem sabia o que dizer.

- Eu sei… - Sakura tentava reter as lágrimas que queriam sair dos olhos – Deves estar a pensar que inventei tudo! Que só posso ter imaginado coisas! Que…

- Eu acredito em ti, Sakura!

- O quê? – Sakura pensava não ter escutado bem o ele dissera.

- Eu disse que acredito em ti. Eu não acho que estejas a inventar, Sakura! – amaciou-lhe com a mão o rosto de forma carinhosa – A forma como chegaste aqui - nem queria recordar isso – foi uma razão mais que suficiente para tudo isto ser real. Sakura… - emoldurou-lhe a cara com as duas mãos – quero que saibas que sempre estarei ao teu lado! Terás o meu apoio incondicional, meu amor…

Ao mesmo tempo que dizia isto, Syaoran começava a inclinar a cabeça e os seus lábios estavam próximos dos dela. Beijou-a com ternura. Sakura sentia-se a flutuar e amada. Muito amada. _«Obrigada!»_, disse Sakura em seu pensamento.

Acabando o beijo, eles ficaram abraçados durante algum tempo. Ele rodeando os seus ombros com o braço e ela com a cabeça pousada no seu ombro. Agora tinham a certeza que estavam mais unidos do que nunca!

[…]

Era um outro novo dia para Sakura. Já se haviam passado dois dias desde aquele triste episódio na sua vida. Ainda bem que pôde contar com o apoio do Syaoran. Ele com esta atitude demonstrou que a amava quer nos momentos maus, quer nos momentos bons. E isso fazia com que ela se sentisse muito feliz.

Estava um dia de pouco movimento no museu onde Sakura trabalhava. Daí que, depois da hora do almoço, mais lá para meio da tarde, lhe deram uma folguinha. Sakura, como não havia deixar de ser, não cabia em si de contente. Era tanta a felicidade, que resolveu telefonar a Syaoran a combinar irem ter ao café do costume para conversarem e matarem saudades um do outro. Pedido o qual ele aceitou sem cerimónias.

Sakura já havia saido há algum tempo do trabalho e estava a dirigir-se para o café, quando, de repente, uma rapariga ruiva lhe bloquiou o caminho.

Sakura, quando viu de quem se tratava, nem queria acreditar. _«Devo estar com alucinações! Isto não pode estar a acontecer-me!»_, pensou Sakura desesperada. Como mecanismo de auto-defesa, tentou afastar-se discretamente dela, mas depressa se viu encurralada pelos outros dois.

- Vens connosco, Sakura! E sem fazer cenas! – ordenou Eriol ríspido, puxando-a por um braço – Ah! E antes que me esqueça…vamos precisar do teu telemóvel!

Ao ser puxada por Eriol e ladeada pelos outros dois, Sakura achou por bem fazer o que ele lhe ordenara. Nunca iria conseguir despistá-los. Sendo assim, acabaram por seguir sempre em frente, para depois desaparecerem, como por magia, assim que as pessoas os perderam de vista.

[…]

Syaoran já havia chegado há mais de meia hora ao local combinado. Sakura estava a demorar muito! Enquanto estava à espera, já estava sentado na mesa do costume, a beber uma água refrescante, a ver se se acalmava um pouco. Estava a ficar um bocadinho tenso por causa do suposto atraso da Sakura.

Nesse momento, o telemóvel dele começou a apitar. Era uma mensagem da Sakura:

_«Se queres ver a Sakura sã e salva, vem ter à Guilford Steet. Vem sozinho, se não já sabes o que acontece… _

_E»_.

Syaoran precisou de alguns segundos para se restabelecer. _«Sakura corre perigo!»_, pensou Syoran, que, sem pensar duas vezes, partiu logo para acção. Levantou-se de rompante da cadeira, pôs o dinheiro da água que havia bebido em cima da mesa e depois, para espanto do empregado, desatou a correr a toda velocidade, como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

[…]

- Eriol! – chamou Toya, aproximando-se do companheiro – Está tudo a correr conforme o plano!

- Que bom! Isso quer dizer que ele já vem aí! – disse Eriol, contente com as boas noticias.

Sakura, naquele momento, tinha as mãos amarradas. Nada podia fazer. Estava a ser constantemente vigiada. No entanto ansiava desesperadamente por respostas. Porquê que a voltaram a raptar? E para quê lhes serviria o seu telemóvel?

Enquanto Ruby Moon analisava os passos de Syoran, através de um holograma de uma das pulseiras que usava, uma das suas fantásticas invenções, Eriol aproximou-se de Sakura, acocorou-se e levantou-lhe o rosto na sua direcção com a mão e disse-lhe desdenhoso:

- Nunca pensei que uma coisa tão insignificante como tu, fosse tão valiosa e importante para alguém! Deves ser mesmo especial… - olhou-a de alto a baixo.

Sakura sentiu-se repugnada e logo apercebeu-se que quem vinha ai devia ser o Syaoran. Agora entendia tudo! Ela havia sido o isco! Não havia maneira de avisá-lo que tudo aquilo não passava de uma cilada… sendo que, portanto, resolveu responder-lhe na mesma moeda.

- És mesmo um porco! E se não o compreendes, é porque não sabes o que é o amor! Amar alguém e ser correspondido!

Eriol ficou estático e de olhos arregalados. Furioso, estava para lhe bater…até que Ruby Moon avisou-os de que ele já estava aí.

Eriol, sem alternativa, levantou-se e antes de lançar um olhar frio a Sakura, pediu aos seus companheiros que ocupassem os seus postos. Chegara finalmente o momento por que tanto ansiavam!

[…]

Syaoran desesperado e um pouco desorientado lá deu com o local, onde ficara de se encontrar com o misterioso E para reaver a Sakura. Chegado a um beco, ao fundo deste, pôde avistar Sakura, que estava amarrada. Um pouco aliviado por saber que ela se encontrava bem, Syaoran vai ter com ela. Mas, de repente, pára. Apercebeu-se de que não estava sozinho. E a sua suspeita vem-se a ser confirmada, quando Eriol surgiu das sombras, atrás de Sakura, perguntando-lhe se era a ela quem andava à procura.

Sakura tentava libertar-se dele. Eles iam fazer-lhe o mesmo que a ela e isso, se dependesse dela, não iria acontecer. Quando conseguiu finalmente soltar-se de Eriol, foi a correr ter com Syaoran.

- Vai-te embora, Syaoran! Isto é uma armadilha! – gritava, enquanto voltava a ser agarrada por Eriol.

Syaoran não sabia o que fazer. Sakura ordenou-lhe para que fosse embora. E, ainda por cima, aquele "gajo" estava a machucá-la! Queria ir ter com ela. Ajudá-la a livrar-se dele…mas não podia, pois viu-se rodeado por Toya e Ruby Moon, que decidiram aparecer naquele instante. _«Então são estes os três estranhos que fizeram mal à Sakura!»_, pôde Syaoran constatar por si mesmo.

- Chegou o momento! – disse Eriol.

Sem esperar nem mais um segundo, Eriol pegou no braço de Sakura e levantou-a do chão. Antes de ir ter com os seus companheiros, ele fez questão de envolver Sakura numa espécie de bola de sabão, feita a partir do seu próprio poder, para o caso de ela, durante o processo, querer fugir, sob o olhar atónito, preocupado e aflito de Syaoran.

Sendo assim, Eriol, Toya e Ruby Moon rodearam Syaoran, tal e qual como fizeram com Sakura, dando inicio ao mesmo processo, ao mesmo tipo de ritual.

Syaoran nem queria acreditar no que estava a ver. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer, pois Sakura já o havia relatado. Mas afinal o que eles quereriam deles? Primeiro a Sakura, agora ele… Alguma coisa não batia certo!

Quando eles o rodearam, não havia volta a dar. Sakura estava presa naquela bola transparente e nada podia fazer. Só esperava que aquilo não fosse demasiado doloroso. Mas caso assim o fosse, seria forte por ela, a sua razão de viver!

Passado um bocado viu-se envolvido por uma luz branca, sendo elevado no ar. Aí, começou a sentir uma dor, que o fez gemer. Esta dor era tal e qual como Sakura a havia descrito, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente. Quando pensava que a dor seria ainda mais forte, algo no consciente de Syaoran surgiu. Começou a ver uma cena familiar, uma criança junto dos seus pais, num planeta completamente diferente daquele em que vivia, já que eles usavam roupas brancas e longas asas brancas nas costas. Uma família de anjos…estaria a alucinar? Seria algum efeito secundário proveniente da dor? Quem era aquele menino? Ele?

Syaoran, que estava com as mãos na cabeça e os olhos cerrados, devido à dor, esticou-se todo e abriu de repente os olhos, dando um estrondoso grito. É nesse mesmo instante, que duas grandes asas brancas apareceram nas suas costas.

Eriol, Toya e Ruby Moon estavam espantados e alegres. Tinham chegado ao fim da sua busca. Sakura, pelo contrário, ao ver aquela cena, ficou sem reacção de olhos bem arregalados. Só conseguia murmurar:

- O…Syaoran…é…um…anjo…

O ritual havia acabado. As asas de Syaoran, aos poucos, iam desaparecendo, enquanto ele se apoiava no chão, tentando perceber o que foi que realmente se passou.

- O que é aconteceu? Só me lembro de sentir uma dor aguda e depois ver uma cena familiar… - Syaoran ainda estava um pouco atordoado – Eram três ao todo…anjos…vestidos com túnicas brancas…uma criança que estava com os pais.

Os três companheiros não cabiam em si de contentes, mas foi Ruby Moon a primeira a se aproximar dele, abraçando-se a este pelo pescoço.

- Eu sabia que eras tu! Só podias ser tu, Alteza!

- Huh?

- Ouve lá, Ruby Moon…ainda não sabes se é ele o filho desaparecido de suas majestades! – disse Toya – Que as suas almas descansem em paz!

- Mas é, Toya! Tenho a certeza! É o que diz o livro dos antigos! – Ruby Moon voltou a abraçá-lo com força.

Syaoran no meio de tudo aquilo não percebia nada. Alteza? Livro dos Antigos? Quem eram afinal aqueles tipos?

- Syaoran! – disse Eriol, que se aproximava dele, depois de libertar Sakura, que permanecia no mesmo sitio que foi deixada, sem se mexer – Não tenhas medo! Estás entre irmãos!

- Irmãos?

- Sim! Ao inicio vai-te parecer estranho, mas és um de nós! – Eriol colocou uma mão sobre o peito de Syaoran, enquanto que os outros dois punham-lhe, cada um, uma mão em cada ombro – Sê bem-vindo, Quarto Guerreiro de Angelos!


	5. Chapter 5 A Lenda dos 4GuerreirosAngelos

**Oi! Não se esqueçam dos reviews!**

**Kisses**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo V – A Lenda dos 4 Guerreiros Alados de Angelos

- 4º Guerreiro de Angelos? O que é isso?

Para Syaoran, aqueles tipos deviam estar a gozar com a cara dele. Não diziam coisa com coisa. Principalmente aquele que ainda há pouco se tinha dirigido a ele.

- Ah…estou a compreender! Para ti está a ser um bocado complicado ingerir tudo isto. Deves estar, neste preciso momento, a achar que nós somos alguns maluquinhos! – Eriol quis gracejar um bocadinho com a situação - Pois bem…Acho melhor contar-te a nossa história do principio! – virou-se para os companheiros – Acham por bem que o faça?

- Tu é que sabes! – resmungou Toya – Por mim levávamo-lo mesmo agora para Angelos para logo começarmos a combater!

Ruby Moon deu-lhe uma paulada na cabeça.

- Estúpido! Achas que uma pessoa como o Syaoran, habituado aos costumes da Terra, se iria adaptar ao nosso planeta e perceber a sua complexa situação? – virou-se para Eriol – Podes contar-lhe, Eriol. Ele tem todo o direito de saber.

Sakura continuava estarrecida com o que acabara de presenciar. Mas, quando percebeu que eles estavam a subentender que Syaoran tinha que ir com eles, ela levantou-se e correu para os seus braços, gritando:

- Syaoran! Syaoran! Por favor, não te vás embora! Por favor…

Sakura estava desconsolável. Syaoran, retribuindo o seu abraço e com palavras meigas, tentava acalmá-la e reconfortá-la. Aos poucos, ela foi-se acalmando, no entanto fazia questão de estar ainda abraçada a ele, porque assim ela saberia que, se eles o levassem, também a levariam junto.

- Bem… comecemos as apresentações! Deves estar a saber por essa ai que…

- Que por acaso tem nome! Chama-se Sakura! – interrompeu-o Syaoran zangado.

- Que assim seja. Pela Sakura, que o meu nome é Eriol – disse, pondo uma mão ao peito -, o dele Toya e o dela Ruby Moon. – apontou para cada um, enquanto dizia os seus nomes.

Eriol respirou fundo, afinal, não era todos os dias que tinha de contar tudo sobre as suas origens.

- Nós os três viemos de uma galáxia longínqua, que é constituída por três planetas: Delos, Alpha e Angelos. Sendo que este último é o que planeta regente desta galáxia.

- Desculpa interromper…mas já interrompendo… Que é que isso tem a haver comigo?

- Deixas-me continuar e já o saberás!

Syaoran e Sakura olharam um para o outro intrigados, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam curiosos, queriam saber até onde aquela história os ia levar.

- No nosso planeta temos uma lenda, que vem de há muitos anos. Segundo ela, quando Angelos é atacado por pessoas estrangeiras, vindas de outras galáxias, que querem se apoderar dele, surgem os Guerreiros Alados! Estes eram quatro no total, cada um com o seu poder especial. Juntos, ninguém os vencia, o que fez com que derrotassem os invasores que se queriam apoderar do seu planeta. – Eriol fez uma pausa – Acontece que há vinte anos atrás, Angelos foi invadido por Clow, um feiticeiro maléfico com sede de conquista. Como os guerreiros alados de Angelos renascem de 100 em 100 anos, naquela altura era impossível eles combaterem este mal, já que ainda eram apenas umas crianças.

Vieram à cabeça de Syaoran as mesmas imagens de antes, fazendo com que este começasse a sentir uma dor na cabeça.

- Syaoran! – gritou, enquanto o amparava.

- Eu estou bem, Sakura, não te preocupes. – acalmou-a, enquanto se endireitava – Foi só uma tontura…

- Uma tontura ou uma memória do passado? – perguntou Eriol.

Syaoran nem sabia o que havia de responder. Aquele tipo parecia entender o que estava a ter, quando nem ele sabia do que se tratava.

Sakura olhava preocupada para Syaoran. Pela expressão na sua cara, parecia que Eriol havia acertado na mosca. O que será que ele terá lembrado da sua vida como anjo?

- Continuando… - Eriol não queria perder tempo com questões secundárias - Clow e o seu exército conseguiram conquistar o planeta, apesar de todos os esforços do Rei Fujitaka e da Rainha Akizuki, que para nossa infelicidade acabaram por morrer nessa batalha. Mas…

- Ficamos a saber recentemente, - interrompeu Ruby Moon, ficando ao lado de Eriol, colocando uma mão no ombro deste – que, antes de morrerem, eles tinham um filho e que, por causa da guerra, o haviam enviado para outro planeta. – olhou para Syaoran nos olhos – Segundo todos os habitantes de Angelos, o rei e a rainha salvaram o filho com um único pretexto. Sabiam de antemão que ele era, possivelmente, um dos quatro guerreiros alados da lenda. Daí eles o terem enviado para longe, depositando nele todas as suas esperanças.

- Deixem-me entender se eu percebi… - Syaoran ainda estava um pouco confuso – Estão a querer dizer-me que vocês são três desses guerreiros e que eu sou… - fez um gesto com a mão para que eles percebessem o que pretendia afirmar.

Os três, que se diziam vir de Angelos, ficaram sérios de repente e começaram a ajoelharem-se, um por um, dizendo o seu nome e qual o seu poder.

- Eriol, Guerreiro Alado da Água!

- Ruby Moon. Guerreiro Alado da Terra!

- Toya, Guerreiro Alado do Fogo!

Syaoran e Sakura nem sabiam como reagir. Parecia que tinham aberto um livro de aventura e que, por magia, haviam entrado nele. As coisas estavam a tornar-se um pouco surreais para a razão deles.

- E tu, Syaoran… - disse Eriol, enquanto se levantava, sendo seguido pelos outros dois – és o príncipe herdeiro de Angelos. O Guerreiro Alado do Vento!

Syaoran não sabia se devia acreditar ou se devia achar aquilo uma enorme palhaçada e desatar ali às gargalhadas. Sakura, por seu lado, olhava apenas para ele. Queria muito saber o que ele estava a pensar. Também não sabia se devia acreditar em tudo o que eles disseram, mas lá que eles eram estranhos e não pareciam ser daquele planeta, lá isso era verdade. Bem lá no fundo, ela queria acreditar naquilo e, por conseguinte, queria que Syaoran salvasse aquele povo. Mas, caso isso acontecesse, ela iria junto para dar-lhe apoio. Agora que tinha começado a descobrir o amor, não podia abdicar-se dele.

- Então? Qual é a tua resposta, Syaoran? Vens connosco? – quebrou Eriol o silêncio.

Eriol, Ruby Moon e Toya esperavam expectantes por uma resposta. O que mais queriam era expulsar Clow do planeta Angelos. Ele já havia feito muito mal ao planeta. Mas para isso precisavam da ajuda dele, do Syaoran. Tal como a lenda o retrata, juntos eram capazes de derrotá-lo e fazer com que Angelos voltasse a ser o que era antes. Tudo dependia dele, da resposta que pudesse vir a dar. O destino de Angelos estava, seguramente, nas suas mãos.

- Eu nem sei o que responder…

- Syaoran… - disse Sakura, que olhou para ele nos olhos, como se quisesse encorajá-lo a dar uma resposta.

Syaoran sentia-se um pouco confuso e encurralado.

- Desculpem, mas não vos posso dar uma resposta já. No momento estou um bocado confuso com tudo isto e, por isso, queria algum tempo para poder ingerir toda esta história. Depois disso já vos posso dar uma resposta em concreto.

Toya e Ruby Moon, mal o Syaoran disse isto, olharam para Eriol, ele é que tinha a última palavra. Este apenas olhava para ele com um olhar indecifrável.

Ao fim de algum tempo, acabou por dizer:

- Ok! Mas aviso-te que só tens até amanhã de manhã para nos dar uma resposta em concreto!

- Eriol? Ficaste maluco? – gritou Toya furioso – Levámo-lo à força neste preciso momento e acabou-se! Aqui não há vontades!

- Toya! Tem calma! Eu sei o que estou a fazer! – virou-se para Syaoran – Estaremos à tua espera amanhã de manhã no cimo do prédio vizinho ao da Sakura, do qual se pode visualizar a sala. – preparam-se para partir – Esperamos contar contigo!

E desapareceram no ar.

Syaoran não estava acreditar naquilo. Que cena…

- Syaoran, vamos para minha casa? Assim terás todo o tempo do mundo para pensares.

- Tens razão. – Syaoran acabara de sair do transe em que se encontrava. – Mas…agora que me lembro…Como é que eu vou ter com eles ao terraço do teu prédio vizinho?

- Syaoran… - disse Sakura com um ar matreiro – Tu mais do que ninguém o deverias saber. Afinal de contas és um anjo…e dos bonitos por sinal. – aconchegou-se ainda mais nos braços dele, enquanto saiam do beco para irem para casa, e sussurrou – O meu anjo!

[…]

Era de noite. Syaoran e Sakura estavam no apartamento dela, sentados no sofá, frente a afrente, a conversar sobre o que lhes havia acontecido.

- Fui visitar os pais. – disse Syaoran de rompante.

- E o que é que eles disseram?

- Que eu também fui adoptado por eles. – parecia que a sua cabeça ia explodir a qualquer momento – Quem diria que eu só ficaria a saber que era adoptado aos 22 anos? – deu um risinho irónico – Ainda por cima por meio de três desconhecidos, que dizem ser guerreiros de um planeta chamado Angelos!

- E como é que reagiste?

- Como vês, estou a reagir bem. Mas, naquele momento, isto virou uma discussão. Ao menos fiquei a saber onde eles nos encontraram.

- Onde? – Sakura estava a começar a ficar curiosa.

- Há vinte anos atrás, o pai trabalhava numa biblioteca consagrada e a mãe era apenas uma mulher a dias. Um dia, que por acaso era o dia de folga dos dois, viram pela janela uma luz estranha. A mãe, curiosa que era, foi até ao local de onde a luz provinha. Quando lá chegou, ficou espantada. Dentro de duas cápsulas, envoltos por um manto branco e translúcido, estavam duas crianças, de 2 anos aproximadamente. Um rapaz e uma rapariga. – colocou uma mão sobre a dela – Éramos nós, Sakura. – respirou fundo e continuou – Como nunca tiveram oportunidade de ter filhos, já que a mãe era estéril, decidiram acolher essas duas crianças em sua casa e criá-las como se fossem seus filhos verdadeiros. E o resto já sabes.

- Agora entendo, na íntegra, a conversa deles naquele dia em que descobri que era adoptada.

Sakura começou a sentir-se culpada. Como gostaria de voltar a trás e pedir-lhes desculpas. Podiam ter errado com ela, mas ao menos nunca lhe havia faltado nada. E nesse aspecto, ela estava lhes grata.

- Mas acho que foi bom isso ter acontecido. – Sakura olhou para ele incrédula – Porque se não tivesses saído de casa, não te terias tornado na mulher independente que és hoje. – pegou-lhe na mão, que estava a tocar anteriormente, e beijou-a – A mulher que eu amo!

Sakura corou.

- Syaoran…assim vais deixar-me meio encabulada…

- A intenção era essa. – disse Syaoran num tom brincalhão.

- E, quanto aquilo de hoje, já sabes o que vais fazer?

Syaoran colocou um ar mais sério e pensativo.

- Acho que vou com eles. Pelo que tu me disseste, quanto eu a ser realmente um anjo, pela história que eles que contaram e pela história dos pais, tudo se encaixa perfeitamente na minha cabeça. Para mim está tudo relacionado. Sakura. – ela olhou para ele – Neste momento, a única coisa que quero é saber quem eu sou realmente. E, para isso, tenho que partir para Angelos, para as minhas possíveis origens. Tenho a certeza que é lá que irei encontrar respostas.

- Compreendo. Mas, se bem percebi, os pais referem que nos encontraram os dois juntos. O que perfaz que…talvez eu também tenha vindo de Angelos.

- Tens razão. - a mente de Syaoran parecia um redemoinho – Se for esse o caso, também tens de vir connosco. – voltou a pegar na mão dela e olhou para ela com doçura – Tens a certeza de que queres vir? Sei que é difícil deixares um trabalho que te custou tanto a conseguir, mas…

Sakura silenciou-o, colocando um dedo sobre os seus lábios.

- Syaoran…não digas nada. Eu também quero saber as minhas origens, mas se tudo isto não tivesse nada a ver comigo, eu iria na mesma. – moldou-lhe a cabeça com as mãos – Por ti, Syaoran, eu iria até ao fim do mundo se fosse preciso.

Sakura, não conseguindo mais se conter, acabou por o beijar. Beijaram-se como tamanha sofreguidão, como se as suas vidas dependessem disso. Só acabaram, quando acharam que precisavam de recuperar o ar.

Abraçados e de mãos entrelaçadas, Syaoran e Sakura já haviam tomado uma decisão. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, eles sabiam que estariam sempre juntos.

[…]

Eriol, Ruby Moon e Toya já estavam há algum tempo à espera de Syaoran. Eriol estava numa ponta a olhar para o prédio onde morava Sakura, enquanto que os outros dois encontravam-se atrás, cada um no seu canto. Será que ele vinha? Era o que todos eles perguntavam a si próprios.

- Isto não me cheira bem…ele está a demorar muito! – resmungou Toya.

- Estão à espera de alguém?

Todos se viraram para o local de onde provinha a voz. Era Syaoran.

Ruby Moon ficara toda contente mal o vira. De certeza que ele vinha com eles. A sua intuição dizia-lhe que sim, e ela confiava plenamente na sua intuição.

- Olá! – cumprimentou Eriol – Pelos vistos, sempre vieste! – lançou-lhe um olhar sério – Que resposta tens para nos dar? Sempre vens connosco para Angelos, ajudar-nos a combater o malvado Clow e o seu exército?

- Sim, eu aceito! Mas com uma condição!

Os três guerreiros ficaram a olhar para ele espantados. Agora vinha com exigências? _«Faz o que ele quer, pois a libertação de Angelos requer que ele vá até lá»_, pensou Eriol.

- Ok! E qual é essa tua condição?

- Eu vou, se a Sakura também vier comigo!

Mal Syaoran acabou de pronunciar estas palavras, Sakura, que entretanto estava escondida atrás das costas dele, surgiu diante deles, olhando-os com determinação.

Eriol, Ruby Moon e Toya nem queriam acreditar no que ouviam. Ficaram chocados. Como é que ele era capaz de lhes fazer tal exigência?


	6. Chapter 6 Ambientandose

**Capítulo VI – Ambientando-se **

- O QUÊ? – perguntaram Eriol, Ruby Moon e Toya em uníssono.

- Só podem estar a gozar comigo! – Toya não estava mesmo nada a gostar da conversa.

- Onde queres chegar com tudo isto? – perguntou Eriol.

Antes de ter formulado esta pergunta, Eriol já havia constatado que Syaoran não estava para brincadeiras. A sua postura e expressão facial mantinham-se sérias…sérias até demais!

- Supostamente a um acordo. – respondeu Syaoran divertido – Ou ela vai…ou vocês sabem o que acontece a seguir.

- O que fazemos, Eriol? – perguntou Ruby Moon aflita – Não podemos regressar sem ele!...

- A Ruby Moon está certa! – concordou Toya.

Eriol sentia-se encurralado e detestava essa sensação. Tinha, urgentemente, que pensar no caso, se não daria em maluco!

- Eu sei. – olhou para os dois companheiros – Deixem-me pensar…

Afastando-se do grupo, Eriol foi até a uma das pontas do prédio e começou a admirar a paisagem de baixo, enquanto tentava colocar as ideias no lugar para poder chegar a uma conclusão definitiva.

Todos os outros olhavam para ele, perguntando-se qual seria a sua decisão. Sakura, a medo, achou por bem intervir.

- Eu sei que tu não gostas de mim, mas…por favor…leva-me convosco! – Sakura queria muito ir custe o custasse – Se eu for até Angelos, talvez fique a saber quem eu sou realmente… - fez uma pausa – Eu também fui adoptada e achada numa cápsula espacial, tal como o Syaoran…Viemos juntos, segundo os nossos pais...

Estas últimas palavras foram quase um sussurro. Sakura já não sabia mais o que dizer, por isso achou melhor se calar antes que começasse a piorar a situação.

Eriol queria pensar, mas a voz de Sakura não o permitia. _«Cala-te! Deixa-me pensar!»_, exclamava para si furioso, fechando os olhos com força. Já começava a ficar farto, estava quase para dar um berro, até que ouve ela dizer que viera numa cápsula junto de Syaoran.

De olhos arregalados, Eriol nem queria acreditar no que ela estava a dizer. Depois lembrou-se do dia em que descobriram que ela não era a pessoa que tanto procuravam. Nesse momento, ele havia pressentido qualquer coisa dentro dela, só que não sabia ao certo o quê. _«Se ela vier, talvez fique a saber…Assim, será como matar dois coelhos de uma cajadada só!»_, pensou triunfante.

Mal ele descruzou os braços e relaxou os ombros, Ruby Moon e Toya já sabiam que a sua decisão já estava tomada. Só esperavam aguardar.

Eriol aproximou-se do grupo e voltou-se para Syaoran, olhando-o bem fundo nos olhos.

- Já tomei uma decisão.

Syaoran e Sakura aguardavam por ela ansiosamente.

Eriol respirou fundo.

- Ela pode vir!

Syoaran e Sakura olharam um para o outro incrédulos.

- Desculpa, mas acho que não ouvi direito… - disse Syaoran – O que é que disseste?

- Disse que ela pode vir. – dirigiu um olhar a Sakura – Mas não penses que a tua vida vai ser fácil lá, minha menina! – alertou-a.

Syoran e Sakura demonstraram estar radiantes. Era tanta a alegria que, não sendo capazes de se conterem, abraçaram-se. O abraço foi forte e reconfortante ao mesmo tempo. _«Vamos juntos! Nada me poderia fazer feliz neste momento!»_, pensou Sakura, quase a chorar de alegria.

Por outro lado, quem não havia gostado assim lá muito da ideia foram os seus companheiros. Ruby Moon e Toya não estavam a acreditar no que tinham acabado de ouvir.

- Endoideceste, Eriol? – perguntou Toya atónito – Ela só vai causar problemas!

Ruby Moon aproximou-se dele, colocando uma mão sobre o seu ombro, fazendo com que este se voltasse para ela.

- És o chefe e eu não contesto nenhuma decisão que venha da tua parte, mas… - respirou fundo – Mas tens a certeza de que é isto o que queres?

- Sim, tenho! – olhou para eles, esperando uma certa compreensão da sua parte – Não se preocupem, eu sei o que estou a fazer! – voltou-se para os outros dois – Bem…não percamos tempo. Chegou a hora de partirmos!

Syaoran e Sakura desfizeram-se do abraço e olharam para ele estupefactos.

- Já?

- Claro! Eu pensei ter sido bastante explicito, ontem, que, com ou sem Syaoran, nós íamos regressar ao nosso planeta! – exclamou Eriol, enquanto olhava para eles os dois divertido.

- Mas eu pensei que…Como tu disseste que querias saber a minha resposta, daí eu ter deduzido que… - Syaoran nem sabia o que pensar.

- Mas enganaste! Já tinha planos para partimos logo assim que a tua resposta fosse afirmativa. – vendo as suas caras de aflição, resolveu atenuar a tensão – Se quiserem, podem olhar lá para baixo, para a humanidade, e despedirem-se de uma vez por todas das vossas vidas como seres humanos, pois irão fazer uma viagem sem regresso!

Syaoran e Sakura olharam um para o outro. Decididos em seguir com aquilo para a frente, dirigiram-se de mãos dadas para uma das limitações do prédio. Olharam lá para baixo e pensaram em como as pessoas eram tão pequeninas vistas dali de cima.

- Como humano, eu vivi momentos incríveis! Fui uma criança feliz, tive muitos amigos e consegui alcançar o meu grande objectivo, ser o advogado mais temido de Londres! - Sakura soltou uma pequena gargalhada – Mas, sem sobra de dúvidas, devo tudo isso às pessoas que me eram próximas, aos pais e… - olhou para ela – a ti!

- Syaoran… - Sakura, corada, não sabia o que dizer – Acho…acho que tens razão. Eu também gostei da minha vida aqui em Londres. Tive todo o tipo de experiências. E não me arrependo de nenhuma atitude que hei tomado. Tudo veio a ter o seu significado e a tornar-me naquilo que sou agora. Não achas? – Syaoran, em resposta, sorri – Vou sentir saudades…

- Eu também, Sakura… - olhou para ela e rodeou-lhe os ombros com um braço – Vamos?

- Sim, vamos! – disse Sakura, enquanto lançava um último olhar lá para baixo e sussurrava um _"adeus"_ quase inaudível.

Mal chegaram ao pé de Eriol, Ruby Moon e Toya, estes já tinham formavado um círculo, prontos para partirem.

Esta nova etapa das vidas de Syaoran e Sakura, que previa ser muito atribulada, estava apenas a começar…

**_[…]_**

- Chegamos! – exclamou Ruby Moon, assim que aterraram em terra firme – Bem vindos a Delos!

- Delos? – perguntou Syaoran – Mas não íamos para Angelos?

- Desculpa, mas de momento não nos será possível ir até lá… - compreensiva, colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro – Mas não tarda saberás o porquê.

_«É lindo! Se isto é assim, então Angelos deve ser ainda mais bonito!»_, pensou Sakura maravilhada. Toda a paisagem a ser redor transmitia harmonia e paz. Era como se estivesse num sonho… _«Sonho? Será que a paisagem que apareceu no meu sonho provinha deste planeta?»._

- Olhem! – exclamou Ruby Moon – São eles! Eles vieram!

Enquanto ela acenava para as pessoas que se estavam a aproximar, Eriol foi logo, a correr, ao encontro delas. Ao aproximar-se de uma mulher de cabelo compridos cinzentos, olhos verdes e vestida com uma linda túnica branca, ele abraçou-a e a ergueu no ar. Isto fez com que a mulher se zangasse.

Sakura, ao aproximar-se deles, na companhia de Syaoran e dos outros, perguntava-se a si mesma quem seriam aquelas pessoas, principalmente aquela mulher. Eriol, apesar de se ter mostrado um pouco descortês com ela, ele com aquela mulher parecia outro. Mais meigo, mais carinhoso. _«Será que é alguém importante para ele?»_.

Quanto às outras pessoas, podia perceber, enquanto Ruby Moon e Toya os cumprimentavam, que eram uma rapariga jovem e um idoso. A rapariga tinha cabelos pretos e olhos cor de amêndoa e estava vestida da mesma forma que a outra, só que esta usava uma bracelete de ouro no braço direito, um pouco abaixo do ombro, e uma tiara, fina e dourada, na cabeça; enquanto que o senhor de idade era baixo, tinha cabelo e barba grisalhos e, pela sua aparência, usava uma túnica preta comprida a tapar-lhe o corpo todo e um cajado dourado na mão. Via-se à distância que ele era como uma espécie de xamã para os habitantes daquele planeta. Logo, uma pessoa a ser respeitada.

- Então, meus filhos, conseguiram cumprir a vossa missão? – perguntou o senhor de idade a Eriol, Ruby Moon e Toya.

- Sim, Wizard! – Eriol aproximou-se de Syaoran e de Sakura – Deixa-me tos apresentar. Estes aqui são o Syoran e a Sakura.

Ruby Moon, felicíssima, atirou-se para o Syaoran, enlaçando com os braços o seu pescoço

- E este, Wizard, é o nosso homem, o Quarto Guerreiro Alado de Angelos!

Houve murmúrios por parte das mulheres. Ninguém havia suspeitado que ele fosse assim…tão atraente! Não restavam dúvida de que ele fosse o príncipe…

Toya já não aguentava ver aquilo. O que é que aquele gajo tinha para deixar a Ruby Moon toda eufórica?

Wizard apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, para de seguida os seus olhos se pousarem sobre a linda jovem que estava à beira de Syaoran.

- E a menina? – todos desviaram a sua atenção para Sakura – Quem é ela e o que faz aqui?

Sakura, timidamente, resolveu se aproximar do senhor e apresentou-se da melhor forma que pôde.

- Bom…Eu sou a Sakura…A namorada do Syaoran. Vim com ele, porque tenho fortes suspeitas de que o meu destino também possa estar ligado a esta galáxia.

Wizard analisava-a com uma tremenda concentração, o que deixou Sakura um pouco constrangida. _«Hum…algo me diz que ela não é uma mera humana, mas…há qualquer coisa nela que me intriga...»_, pensou Wizard, enquanto passava os seus longos dedos pelo sua barba.

- Podes ficar, minha filha! – disse por fim, para alivio da Sakura e de Syaoran – Pelo que eu pude captar, não constas ser nenhuma ameaça para nós, pelo contrário…

Sakura e Syaoran agradeceram-lhe. Ele não sabia o quanto eles estavam contentes por saberem que continuavam a estar juntos.

Ruby Moon e Toya é que pareciam tresloucados. Nunca pensaram que o Wizard tivesse aquela reacção em relação à humana.

- Olá! O meu nome é Meiling e esta – apontou para a outra mulher – é a Sr.ª Nadeshiko, a tia do Eriol! Vocês devem estar cansados da viagem, não estão? Venham descansar e comer qualquer coisa a casa da Sr.ª Nadeshiko, ok? A comida dela é um espectáculo!

Meiling, sem demoras e muito prestável, pegou em Syaoran e Sakura pela mão e levou-os até à casa da tal Nadeshiko. _«Com que então é tia dele!»_, pensou Sakura, um pouco aliviada, sem saber o porquê, de não ser mais do que isso.

**_[…]_**

Enquanto todos entravam em casa da Sr.ª Nadeshiko, Toya chamou Ruby Moon à parte, puxando-a por um braço para perto de si.

- Ruby Moon! Não achaste estranha a reacção do Wizard para com aquela mulherzinha?

- Sim, achei, Toya. E a do Eriol também não me expirou lá muita confiança! Há qualquer coisa naquela rapariga que não bate certo…

Os dois guerreiros olharam-se nos olhos, como se quisessem transmitir as suas desconfianças um para o outro. Mais tarde ou mais cedo, iriam descobrir que segredos aquela rapariga tinha ainda por revelar…

**_[…]_**

- Mal vejo a hora de conhecer Angelos! O planeta onde eu nasci! – comentou Syaoran.

Estavam todos em casa da tia do Eriol a terem uma conversa amena sobre a vida de Angelos na era do Rei Fujitaka e da Rainha Akizuki, os verdadeiros pais de Syaoran, até que este decidiu interrompê-la para fazer este comentário.

- Lamento…Mas não será possível, meu filho. – disse Wizard com uma voz pesada – Eu não sei se o Eriol e os outros te chegaram a contar a situação pela qual estamos a passar… - olhou na direcção do trio de guerreiros.

- Não, Wizard, não lhe contamos. Esperávamos que fosses tu a explicá-lo, quando ele chegasse aqui. – Wizard acenou com a cabeça e Eriol dirigiu-se depois para o Syaoran e para a Sakura – Agora, vocês irão perceber o porquê de nós estarmos aqui, em Delos, a viver e não em Angelos.

- Se bem me lembro…falaste de um tal de Clow. É ele que está por detrás de tudo isto? – perguntou Syaoran a Eriol.

- Sim.

- Muito bem… - Wizard levantou-se da sua cadeira e dirigiu-se lá para fora – Venham comigo! Vou-vos mostrar imagens inéditas sobre a situação actual e delicada de Angelos.

Todos seguiram Wizard à excepção da Sr.ª Nadeshiko e da Meiling, que decidiram ficar na cozinha a arrumar.

Wizard dirigiu-se para a ponta da colina mais alta. Adorava grandes altitudes e sítios muito ventosos.

- Antes de vos amostrar Angelos, devo vos dar algumas instruções básicas sobre esta galáxia. – virou-se para eles e olhou para cada um – Embora o Eriol, a Ruby Moon e o Toya já o saibam.

- Pelo que eles nos contaram, se bem me lembro, era que esta galáxia era constituída por três planetas, Angelos, Delos e... – Sakura tentava puxar pela memória – Alpha!

- Correcto, minha filha! É isso mesmo! – Wizard lançou-lhe um sorriso carinhoso – Angelos é o planeta dos anjos, Delos o dos celestiais e Alpha o dos duendes. Devido à complexidade de cada um, Angelos veio a tornar-se no planeta regente, pois dos três era o que estava mais desenvolvido em vários aspectos.

- Eles também disseram que o Syaoran era talvez o príncipe de Angelos.

- E estão certos. Desde que eles partiram em busca do Quarto Guerreiro Alado de Angelos, eu já sabia de antemão que ele era o filho perdido de suas majestades. Dai lhes ter induzindo algumas ideias na cabeça.

- Nesse caso…isso quer dizer que Syaoran é quem devia estar a governar Angelos por direito! – constatou Sakura.

- Pois é, minha filha. Mas isso, por enquanto não será possível. Para ele obter aquilo a que tem direito desde nascença, ele vai ter que, com a ajuda dos outros três guerreiros, derrotar Clow e o seu séquito, do qual faz parte Yue, o filho deste. Daí a missão deles ter sido tão importante para nós. – olhou para eles os três – E pelos vistos conseguiram cumpri-la, pois trouxeram-no até aqui.

- Mas…e Angelos? Porquê que não podemos ir até lá? – perguntou Syaoran.

- Porque depois da morte dos nossos queridos reis, o planeta não voltou a ser o mesmo. – Wizard ergueu o seu cajado e começou a agitá-lo no ar até que começaram a aparecer imagens numa bafurada de fumo – E eis Angelos actualmente!

Syaoran e Sakura nem queriam acreditar no que viam. Aquilo era Angelos? As imagens amostravam um planeta todo cinzento, no qual a pobreza e a escravidão serviam de mote. Angelos de outrora era apenas uma doce lembrança, perante o inferno pelo qual os seus habitantes passavam agora. _«Como é que deixaram isto chegar a este cúmulo?»_, questionou-se Syaoran.

- Eu sei que são imagens duras de se ver – olhou para Sakura, que escondia o rosto no peito de Syaoran - mas é a realidade dura e crua. Tudo devido às acções maléficas de Clow e Yue. É Clow quem governa Angelos. – da mesma forma que fez aparecer as imagens, fez com que estas mesmas desaparecessem – Na altura nada podiamos fazer, pois os guerreiros deviam ainda ser umas crianças. Clow era, e ainda é, muito forte. Dai termos depositado todas as nossas esperanças nos guerreiros alados de Angelos. Apesar de aqueles anjos sofrerem à mercê das mãos do Clow e do Yue, eles guardam esperança nos seus corações…de que a lenda se fará cumprir. Uma lenda que nos levará para uma nova etapa das nossas vidas!

- Como vês, é o nosso destino lutarmos juntos e derrotar o Clow! – disse Eriol a Syaoran – Todos nós provimos de planetas diferentes, ou situações diferentes.

Syaoran não estava a compreender

- É assim, ó miúdo! Tu nasceste no centro de Angelos, só que foste criado na Terra. No meu caso, eu também sou originário de Angelos, só que tive de viver confinado à parte mais abastada do planeta. Era e ainda é uma zona muito pobre, onde a morte espera por nós ao virar da esquina… - soltou um suspiro pesado.

_«Pobrezinho…»_, pensou Sakura. Dai ele ter tido tanta urgência em procurar o último guerreiro na altura em que se conheceram. Quer vingar-se dos anos de opressão pelos quais viveu.

- Continuando… - interrompeu Eriol – Ao passo que vocês são de Angelos, eu sou daqui de Delos, embora tenha nascido igualmente em Angelos, e a Ruby Moon é de Alpha.

- Posso ser originária de um planeta de duendes, mas os meus pais são anjos. Depois da chegada de Clow, eles fugiram e procuraram abrigo em Alpha. A minha mãe já estava grávida de mim, dai pouco tempo depois eu ter nascido!

Syaoran já começava a pensar que a Ruby Moon não batia lá muito bem da cabeça.

- Tou a ver… - Syaoran tentava absorver e analisar toda a informação que ouvia – Pelo que pude constatar, nós somos os Guerreiros Alados de Angelos, porque temos algo em comum, o nosso planeta de origem. Todos nós, apesar dos caminhos diferentes que tomámos, somos naturais do planeta regente, Angelos! – Eriol acenou com a cabeça em concordância com ele – Mas, há uma coisa que me está a deixar intrigado…se estavam a habitar planetas diferentes, como é que se acabaram por conhecer? Como é que souberam que eram os escolhidos?

- Não é à toa que consideramos o Eriol o nosso chefe! – exclamou Ruby Moon.

- Sim. Foi ele quem nos encontrou. – disse Toya presunçoso – Mal soube que era um dos escolhidos, vim logo com ele para aqui para Delos.

- Eu fui a seguinte! – Ruby Moon estava toda eufórica – Quando o Eriol me trouxe para Delos, já o Toya cá estava.

- Isso quer dizer que Delos vos serve de base secreta, um porto de abrigo. – disse Syaoran.

- Sim, pode-se dizer que sim. – disse Eriol - Mas, e respondendo a uma das tuas perguntas, eu só fui capaz de os encontrar e conhecer graças à ajuda do Wizard, que com a sua magia e sabedoria me disse tudo o que precisava de saber e me guiou pelo caminho certo.

- No teu caso, foi o Wizard que te disse que eras um dos escolhidos?

- Sim! Um dia, quando eu era criança e estava a brincar, afastei-me demasiado da casa da minha tia e, por conseguinte, fui parar até ao mar, que fica mais a Este. Nessa altura era uma criança que não tinha noção sobre as minhas acções. Afinal, só queria brincar. – respirou fundo e suspirou – Quando cheguei perto do mar, algo de muito estranho aconteceu. Atirei sem querer a bola ao mar e, ingénuo como era, decidi ir lá buscá-la. Foi então que aconteceu algo que nunca pensei testemunhar. Mal entrei nele adentro, as àguas separaram-se, dando-me caminho para eu passar, para que eu fosse buscar a bola. Quando sai, as ondas tomaram o seu curso normal. – Syaoran e Sakura estavam surpreendidos – Fiquei demasiado transtornado com tal episódio…sendo, portanto, que foi nesse momento que conheci o Wizard. Ele disse-me que eu era um dos escolhidos, o que tinha o poder da água.

- Mas vocês não sentem saudades de casa? – perguntou Sakura a medo.

- Não! – Ruby Moon sorriu-lhe – Com o passar do tempo passamos a gostar um dos outros e agora somos uma grande família! – abraçou-se a Syaoran, o que deixou Sakura com ciúmes – E agora que temos connosco o Syaoran, pudemos dizer que a nossa família está completa!

Wizard olhava entretido para os jovens que estavam à sua frente. Nem deu conta de Sakura a se aproximar dele.

- Desculpa…

- Oh!... És tu, minha filha… - disse Wizard a refazer-se do susto – Desejas saber mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Gostaria de saber se, para além da dos Guerreiros Alados, existe mais alguma lenda.

Sakura precisava de saber se existia mais alguma lenda em Angelos. Talvez isso fosse uma pista sobre a sua verdadeira identidade.

- Sim, existe, minha filha, no entanto… - Wizard colocou uma expressão mais sombria – Lamento, mas não te posso contar. É melhor não a saberes. Há coisas do passado que não podem voltar a ser cultivadas…

Wizard, mal acabara de proferir tais palavras, foi-se embora, regressando a casa da Sr.ª Nadeshiko, deixando Sakura intrigada. Agora, mais do que nunca, tinha de saber qual era essa lenda.

**_[…]_**

Passaram-se dias desde a chegada de Syaoran e Sakura a Delos. Durante este período de tempo, cada um tentou e conseguiu se adaptar ao modo de vida do planeta, vestindo as mesmas roupas que os Celestiais. Sakura tentou ser o mais prestável possível, por isso ajudava a Sr.ª Nadeshiko e a Meiling nas lidas da casa, enquanto que Syaoran, a pouco e pouco, tentava conhecer o seu poder e, para isso, treinava arduamente com os seus companheiros e Wizard.

**_[…]_**

Sakura adorava a vida em Delos. Apesar de ter abdicado da sua vida como humana para seguir Syaoran, ela não se arrependia de nada. No pouco tempo que estava naquele planeta, ela pôde aprender a valorizar as pequenas coisas do dia-a-dia, bem como em dar mais atenção ao que lhe estava a seu redor, especialmente as pessoas.

Ela realmente se havia adaptado depressa aquele planeta, apesar de duas pessoas não gostarem muito da sua presença e, por isso, terem feito os possíveis por dificultarem a sua adaptação, o Eriol e a Sr.ª Nadeshiko. _«Porque é que me haveria de espantar? Se o Eriol não vai com a minha cara, desde o inicio, é claro que a tia segue pelo mesmo caminho! São família…e as famílias estão sempre unidas pró que der e vier!»_, pensou Sakura, enquanto estava sentada num monte de relva verdejante a observar um dos treinos do Syaoran.

Mas, por outro lado, ela havia se tornado amiga da Ruby Moon, da Meiling e, por estranho que possa parecer, do Toya. _«Apesar de sermos amigos, ele ainda me olha com uma certa desconfiança… Mas é isso que eu adoro mais nele!»_, pensou divertida.

Já o seu Syaoran…a cada dia podia perceber que ele ia aperfeiçoando o seu poder e isso deixava-a orgulhosa. Se ele continuar a progredir como tem progredido até aqui, então não existem dúvidas de que conseguirão derrotar o Clow e estabelecer a paz em Angelos!

Sakura estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que nem dera pela presença de Meling, que se aproximava dela e se sentava à sua beira.

- Olá, Sakura!

Sakura assustou-se.

- Ai…Mei…Meiling! – levou uma mão ao peito – Não me assustes assim…aparecendo do nada, sem avisar…Podia dar-me qualquer coisinha, sabias?

Meiling desatou a rir-se. Só Sakura para a fazer rir.

- Ok! – ergueu as duas mãos como sinal de rendição – Prometo que não volto a fazê-lo! Mas… - olhou para Sakura com um sorriso matreiro – tens que concordar comigo numa coisa. – Sakura olhava para ela – Que ficas gira quando estás assustada. A tua cara de assustada é o melhor remédio para o aborrecimento!

- Ah, ah, ah…que piada! – resmungou Sakura.

Ambas desatam a rir-se. _«Só Meiling para me fazer rir numa altura destas!»_, pensou Sakura.

- Mudando de assunto. – Meiling já estava a recuperar-se do ataque de riso – Gostas dele, não gostas?

Sakura não estava a entender a pergunta dela.

- Do Syaoran. Gostas dele, não gostas? É que…quando eu cheguei à tua beira, pude ver que olhavas fixamente para o treino deles, especialmente para o Syaoran. A forma como estavas a olhar para ele, a mim me pareceu a de uma pessoa que está apaixonada ou então que o venera.

- Sim, tens razão! – disse Sakura, sorrindo – Como pudeste constatar, desde que aqui estamos, nós somos namorados. Quando me apresentei, fiz questão de o dizer. Uma das razões pela qual estou aqui, é o Syaoran, - desviou o seu olhar para ele – Por ele, era capaz de ir ao fim do mundo!

- Uau! Isso deu-te forte! – exclamou Meiling, surpreendida – Até tou com um pouco de inveja.

- E porquê?

Meiling olhou ao redor a ver se alguém a conseguia ouvir. Vendo que não havia ninguém, começou a sussurrar a Sakura:

- É que…a Sr.ª Nadeshiko nunca me deixou aproximar muito de um rapaz. Diz sempre que eles não passam de seres interesseiros e que nós devemos nos permanecer castas.

- Que barbaridade! Voltamos à Idade Média? – exclamou Sakura indignada.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhh… - Meiling estava aflita – Fala baixo! Alguém pode ouvir a conversa!

- Ah! Desculpa…acho que exagerei… - Sakura voltou a retomar o assunto de antes, como forma de apaziguar o ambiente – Não te aproximaste de rapaz nenhum? Nenhum, nenhum?

- Claro que travei algumas amizades com alguns rapazes, mas nada sério. Para além de que eram amizades fugazes. O único rapaz com quem tinha e tenho mais contacto era e é o Eriol. Mas…apesar de morarmos na mesma casa, eu não sinto nada por ele no que diz respeito a relações entre um homem e uma mulher, pelo contrário, ele para mim é como se fosse o meu irmão mais velho…e, apesar do seu comportamento, a Sr. Nadeshiko é como uma mãe para mim… É a ela que devo tudo! - olhou para Sakura suplicante – Se é que eu me faço entender!...

- Compreendo. Mas não te preocupes com isso, Meiling. – Sakura olhava para ela com ternura – Bonita como tu és, pretendentes não devem faltar! Mas, por favor, não apresses as coisas… - moldurou o rosto dela com as mãos - Verás que um dia encontrarás essa pessoa especial e com ela partilharás muitos momentos de alegria e amor, muito amor!

Meiling apenas chorava. Ao contrário do que se podia pensar, estas lágrimas eram de felicidade. Nunca em toda a sua vida lhe haviam dito tais palavras de conforto. Sakura era sem dúvida uma grande amiga.

- Meling! – chamou a Sr.ª Nadeshiko – Pára de tagarelar com pessoas que só nos atrasam a vida e vem me ajudar aqui a limpar a casa!

Sakura e Meiling soltaram um longo suspiro, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Pelos vistos, estou a ver que, na opinião dela, só atrapalho!

- É só uma maneira de dizer. – Meling levantou-se da relva e olhou fixamente para a Sakura – Verás que daqui a nada, ela começará a gostar de ti!

- Se depender do Eriol… - disse Sakura baixinho.

- Disseste alguma coisa, Sakura? – perguntou Meiling.

- Não! Não! Não foi nada! - Sakura estava a ficar atrapalhada – Acho que é melhor ires ter com a Sr.ª Nadeshiko…

- Tens razão! A Sr.ª Nadeshiko quando se zanga…é do piorio! Bem…vou indo! – começava a andar na direcção de casa até que parou e deu meia-volta – Obrigada, Sakura! Gostei muito desta nossa conversa! Temos que repeti-la um dia destes! – acenou-lhe em sinal de despedida e seguiu o seu caminho.

Sakura também havia lhe retribuído o sinal de despedida. Só ficou tranquila, quando viu Meiling a entrar em casa. «Pobre rapariga!», pensou Sakura, _«Ainda bem que nunca teve uma "mãe" assim. Se tivesse tido, era da forma que teria saído de casa mais cedo!»._

Sakura começava mesmo a gostar de Delos!

[…]

Era já de noite e todos já haviam jantado e dispersado, cada um para o seu lado.

Sakura, a meio da noite, como não conseguia dormir, foi até à cozinha beber qualquer coisa. Começou a pensar nas coisas boas daquele dia. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que nem deu pela presença de outra pessoa, que a assustou, ao rodear a sua cintura com um braço, fazendo com que ela chegasse para perto dela.

- Oi! – disse Syaoran com voz sedutora ao ouvido dela – Acordada a esta hora?

Sakura apenas sorria. Havia apanhado um susto, mas ao constatar que era o Syaoran, achou logo não ter nada a recear.

- Oi! – virou-se para ele, ficando com o rosto bem próximo do dele – Sim, tem que ser! Não conseguia dormir…

- E…essa falta de sono tem alguma coisa haver comigo? – perguntou Syaoran matreiro.

- Talvez…quem sabe! – subiu uma mão pelo peito dele e mordeu o lábio inferior – Ai, Syaoran… Sabes uma coisa? – encostou a boca ao ouvido dele e sussurrou – Ficas sexy com essa toga! Pareces mesmo um Deus Grego!

Syaoran, só de ouvir a voz dela ao seu ouvido, arrepiara-se todo. Ela começava a deixá-lo louco! Por causa dos duros treinos que ultimamente havia sido submetido, Syaoran não pudera estar muito tempo ao lado dela, do seu amor. Haviam prometido, antes de partirem da Terra, ficar para sempre juntos, mas, apesar de não o conseguirem, devido às razões que se tornaram óbvias, ele se apercebia dos olhares constantes que ela lhe dava enquanto treinava. E, só de saber que ela estava ali a vê-lo, só a ele, ele sentia-se um pouco estranho, logo, fazia-o distrair-se.

Agora estavam a sós, só ele e ela, sem ninguém para atrapalhar…

- E tu, Sakura… - suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela – Uma tentação! – ela começou-se a rir – Só me apetece tirar-te essa túnica, ficando apenas essas braceletes douradas nos pulsos…

- Ai, é? – amostrou-lhes as braceletes – Gostas? Por acaso…foi a Meling quem mas emprestou…

Syaoran estava por um fio. Já não aguentava mais aquele jogo de sedução. O que queria agora era passar para a acção.

- Lembra-me para agradecer-lhe… - aproximou a sua boca da dela, beijando-a de forma ardente.

Sakura, sem defesas, acabou se rendendo. _«Syaoran…senti tanta a tua falta…»_, foi a única coisa em que estava a pensar, enquanto correspondia ao beijo com a mesma paixão que ele.

Eriol também não havia conseguido dormir e, quando ouviu barulhos vindos da cozinha, decidiu ir até lá, ver quem estava ainda acordado aquelas horas e a fazer o quê.

Quando chegou lá, viu Syaoran e Sakura a beijarem-se intensamente, perdidos na paixão um do outro. Com os olhos arregalados, ele nem queria acreditar no que via. Como não queria ser visto, decidiu esconder-se atrás da parede mais próxima da porta de entrada.

Já escondido, passado um bocado, tentou averiguar se eles ainda se estavam a beijar. Ao espreitar ficou surpreso e voltou rapidamente para o seu lugar. _«Como é que é possível que eles se continuam a beijar daquela forma tanto tempo? Não vou deixar eles profanarem a cozinha da minha tia, na qual eu como todos os dias! Mas também, não sei porquê, eu não gosto nada de a ver a beijar outro à minha frente! Muito menos uma pessoa amiga! E também porquê ela? Não vou com a cara daquela sonsa mesmo… É isso! Tenho de fazer alguma coisa, antes que a cozinha vire um quarto! E é já!»_, dizia Eriol para si próprio.

- _Cof, cof._ Desculpa a intromissão, mas…

Syaoran e Sakura, ao ouvirem a voz de Eriol, ficaram surpreendidos por o ver. _«Ai que vergonha!»_, era única coisa em que ela pensava, enquanto ficava toda corada. Por outro lado, Syaoran apenas havia ficado chateado com a sua intromissão. _«Droga! Estava quase a ter a Sakura e este tinha logo que estragar o clima no melhor momento! Isto é frustrante!...»_.

- Eriol…

- O que é, Eriol? – virou-se para ele, sem largá-la – O treino de hoje já lá vai.

- Eu sei. Não era isso. – olhou para eles com uma de inocência – É que eu não conseguia dormir e ouvi barulhos na cozinha… - Syaoran e Sakura olhavam um para o outro envergonhados – Não sabia que eram vocês…se não teria dado meia-volta e ido para o meu quarto.

- Não faz mal… - olhou para Sakura – Nós também estávamos de saída.

Sakura olhava para a mão que Syaoran lhe dava. Aceitou-a como uma forma de saírem ilesos daquela situação, andando com ele até à porta. Mas, pelos vistos, as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis.

- Syaoran! – Syaoran virou-se para olhar para ele – Desculpa estar-me a intrometer outra vez, mas será que me era possível falar com a Sakura a sós?

Syaoran fuzilava-o com o olhar, desconfiado.

- E posso saber o porquê?

Eriol susteve o olhar nele, olhando-o com a mesma intensidade.

- Apenas quero dar-lhe umas instruções para amanhã, que a minha tia se esqueceu de lhe dizer, dai me ter pedido para lhas dar. – começava a achar piada aos ciúmes dele e sorriu-lhe – Não te preocupes…não lhe fazer nada de mal, nem nada que se pareça. Prezo muito a minha vida! Ainda por cima nesta situação pela qual estamos a passar…se é que me entendes.

Syaoran acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto desviava o olhar para Sakura. Era como se lhe quisesse perguntar se ela ficaria bem. Esta apenas lhe disse que sim e depois deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite.

Syoran havia se ido embora. Agora eram só eles que estavam na cozinha, Sakura e Eriol.

- Eriol. Diz lá o que a Sr.ª Nadeshiko queria que tu me dissesses, por favor… - bocejou – Tenho que descansar, amanhã tenho de acordar cedo.

- Não era nada.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo que tu ouviste. Não era nada. – colocou as mãos sobre a cadeira e esticou o corpo para trás, olhando-a nos olhos – Inventei apenas essa desculpa, apenas para os separar.

Sakura não estava a acreditar.

Eriol, por outro lado, estava a adorar vê-la aflita. Desde que ela estava em Delos, aproveitava cada momento para chateá-la, tirá-la fora do sério. E, isso, o divertia muito.

- O que é querias que eu fizesse? Imagina se fosse outra pessoa, como por exemplo, a minha tia. Se tivesse sido ela, acredita em mim, ouvirias um sermão o dia todo.

- Que eu saiba, eu e o Syaoran não estávamos a fazer nada demais. Foi só um beijo. – já começava a ficar farta daquela atitude dele.

Eriol soltou uma pequena gargalhada com um certo tom irónico, enquanto se endireitava e a olhava divertido.

- Um beijo? Cá pra mim, se não tivesse intrometido, teria sido mais do que isso!

Fora a gota de água.

- Basta! Já chega! – olhou-o nos olhos do outro lado da mesa – Aonde pretendes chegar com tudo isto, Eriol? Se há coisa que eu não tolero, são jogos psicológicos!

Eriol naquele momento não sabia o que dizer ou que fazer, pois, mal ela lhe olhou nos olhos, por razão desconhecida, os seus membros não lhe obedeciam. Não estava a conseguir se mexer e estava a tremer por todos os lados. _«O que é que se passa comigo? Estou paralisado! O que é que ela me fez?»_, questionou-se, enquanto tentava se mexer.

Sakura não parecia ter-se dado conta de tal coisa, pois continuou a falar-lhe da mesma maneira de antes.

- Eu sei que não gostas de mim, desde o primeiro momento em que me viste, e, sinceramente, ainda estou hoje a saber o porquê, mas…há uma coisa que eu quero que saibas. Podes fazer de tudo para me ver pelas costas, mas eu não vou arredar pé...e sabes porquê? Porque o meu lugar é a beira do Syaoran e sempre o será!

Furiosa, saiu da divisão às pressas em direcção ao seu quarto, mas não antes sem se despedir dele com um "boa noite", quase sussurrado.

Mal ela saiu, Eriol caiu de joelhos no chão com os olhos arregalados. Já não estava paralisado, já se podia mexer…mas não conseguia entender bem uma coisa. Como é que era possível uma pessoa imobilizar outra apenas com o olhar? Sinceramente, não sabia o que havia lhe acontecido ao certo. Estava profundamente confuso, muito confuso…

**_[…]_**

- Só vou para Alpha treinar alguns dias, Sakura. A ver se aperfeiçoo a minha técnica.

Syaoran tentava consolar Sakura, que estava triste com a partida do seu amado.

- Eu sei, mas…

Syaoran falou-lhe com meiguice.

- Não te preocupes, Sakura. Vão ser apenas alguns dias, e depois… - levantou-lhe o rosto, para que ela o olhasse de frente, com um dedo – depois já poderemos ser inteiramente um do outro!

Sakura sabia que esta sua partida era temporária, mas sentia uma certa tristeza em seu coração. Era algo que não sabia explicar. Parecia que se ficasse muito tempo afastada de Syaoran, se sentiria vazia por dentro e que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, as pessoas que não gostam da sua presença ali, a poderiam mandá-la de volta para o planeta de onde veio, aproveitando a ausência deste. Assim, ela nunca mais o veria. E isso era o pior pesadelo que poderia ter. Era por isso, portanto, que não o queria largar. Tinha medo.

- Syaoran! Vens ou não? Temos que ir! – chamou Toya impaciente.

- Já vou! – Syaoran virou-se para Sakura – Sakura, meu amor, tenho de ir…os meus companheiros estão a contar comigo! – Sakura não dizia nada – E não são só eles que contam comigo, também é o destino do planeta Angelos. Já imaginaste todas as esperanças daquelas pessoas a serem defraudadas, só porque eu não quis combater, já que não sabia utilizar bem o meu poder?

Sakura pensou naquelas pessoas. Não podia ser tão egoísta. Teria que o deixar partir, apesar de ser contra a sua vontade. O destino de Angelos estava nas mãos dele e, tal como assistira muitas vezes, podia ver que ele evoluía a cada treino. Tinha que confiar nele e nas pessoas com quem estava a viver. _«Tem calma, Sakura. Tudo vai correr bem!»_, disse a si própria.

- Podes ir, Syaoran. Não sou eu que te vou impedir. – afastou-se dos seus braços – Vai…vai e torna-te no mais forte dos guerreiros! Estarei aqui, à tua espera, quando regressares. Prometo!

Syaoran não estava a conseguir acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Agora tinha a certeza que era com ela que queria passar o resto dos seus dias. A sua Sakura confiava nele e isso bastava para o deixar extremamente feliz.

- Sakura… - abraçou-a com força, falando-lhe baixinho ao ouvido – Prometo-te que voltarei o mais rápido possível para a ternura destes braços, que é aonde eu pertenço…

Sakura, comovida ao ouvir tais palavras, também lhe falou baixinho ao ouvido.

- E, quanto a ti, espero que cumpres a tua promessa…

Syaoran soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Podes crer que eu o que eu farei! – soltou-se do seu abraço e pegou-lhe nas mãos, beijando-as – Tenho de ir. Adeus, Sakura, meu amor!

Syaoran afastou-se, despediu-se da Meiling, da Sr.ª Nadeshiko, do Wizard e do Eriol que, por incrível que possa ser, não quis ir com eles; e depois foi ter com os seus companheiros, Ruby Moon e Toya.

- Adeus, Syaoran! – gritou Sakura, acenando-lhe.

Syaoran voltou a cabeça na sua direcção, acenando-lhe em retorno, para depois pôr-se em posição, pronto para partir.

Assim que desapareceram, Meiling foi ter com Sakura, dando-lhe todo o seu apoio. Esta, sentindo-se amparada, sorriu para ela e, na sua companhia, caminhou de regresso a casa da Sr.ª Nadeshiko, não sem antes lançar uma última olhadela para trás, acreditando que ele voltaria depressa e que cumpriria a sua promessa.

**_[…]_**

Desde a partida de Syaoran, Ruby Moon e Toya, já se havia passado uma semana. Durante todo esse tempo, Sakura, para não pensar muito em Syaoran, entretinha-se com as numerosas lidas da casa, que a Sr.ª Nadeshiko propunha a ela e a Meiling.

Eriol, por seu lado, aproveitava cada momento para a arreliar. Algo que nem sempre ela gostava, mas que de uma forma ou de outra os ia conseguindo aproximar um do outro.

Ele não havia partido com os seus companheiros, já que se sentia intrigado com Sakura, desde aquela noite em que ela, com um simples olhar, o deixara paralisado. E, por isso, queria a conhecer melhor e ver o que ela ainda tinha por revelar.

Meiling adorava ambos e não podia ficar indiferente a esta proximidade dos dois. Sakura havia se tornado na sua melhor amiga e Eriol…bem, ele era como um irmão mais velho para ela, que às vezes precisava de uns valentes puxões de orelhas! Apesar das discussões, ela reparava no quanto eles se gostavam. _«Ai…como eu me divirto com esses dois!»_, pensou, divertida.

**_[…]_**

Era de noite. Todos já se haviam ido deitar.

Sakura ainda continuava acordada no quarto, que era seu temporariamente. Estava a chorar, baixinho, de joelhos e com as mãos unidas junto ao peito. Syaoran tardava a chegar e ela não aguentava mais as saudades que tinha dele.

- Syaoran… Volta depressa, por favor…

Eriol dormia no quarto de Meiling. Havia cedido, há muito tempo, o seu a Syaoran e a Sakura.

Desde aquela noite, na qual Sakura o enfrentou, que não conseguia dormir direito. Todas as noites pensava numa forma de descobrir quem era ela, que mais poderes é que escondia. Na altura em que pensava que ela poderia ser o quarto guerreiro, ele pôde constatar, no ritual, que ela não era uma humana qualquer, que tinha alguma coisa que o intrigava. E, neste momento, podia afirmar que a sua intuição não lhe havia enganado.

De repente, como do nada, Eriol começou a ouvir sons estranhos. Soluços. Como se alguém estivesse a chorar baixinho para não acordar ninguém. Olhou para o sítio onde Meiling dormia. Pelos vistos não podia ser ela. Meiling dormia profundamente. Então só podia ser a sua tia ou a Sakura ou o Wizard.

Teria que descobrir!

Sem alternativas, levantou-se sem fazer barulho, para não acordar Meiling, e foi, pé ante pé, na direcção de onde o som provinha. Quando chegou perto do seu antigo quarto, pôde notar que o som vinha de lá.

Abriu a porta devagarinho e viu, ao longe, a uma canto, de costas voltadas para ele, Sakura a chorar. _«Era ela…»_, pensou. Não aguentava ver ninguém a chorar, muito menos uma mulher que era quase da família. Preocupado, com um grande aperto no coração, Eriol decidiu entrar na divisória e aproximar-se dela.

- Sakura…

Sakura percebendo a presença de alguém, ficou surpreendida. Não queria ser vista numa situação tão vulnerável como aquela. Portanto, tratou logo de limpar as lágrimas do rosto e espreitou sobre o ombro para ver de quem se tratava.

Eriol!

De todas as pessoas, porquê que tinha que ser ele? E logo ele?

- Ah…és tu, Eriol…

- Sakura… - Eriol não sabia o que dizer numa situação como aquelas – Ouvi alguém a chorar e resolvi ver quem era. O som trouxe-me até aqui, até ti. Sakura…porque choras?

- Não tens nada a ver com isso! – Sakura só queria estar sozinha – Por favor…vai-te embora…quero ficar sozinha…

- Mas, Sakura…eu só quero entender…

Sakura precisava mesmo de estar sozinha, não queria o amparo de ninguém, dai ter-se enervado.

- Eu já disse que quero ficar sozinha!

Não controlando a sua fúria, Sakura voltou-se na direcção de Eriol e com um brusco movimento do braço, na direcção da porta, ordenou que ele se fosse embora.

No entanto, nem tudo tinha ocorrido como era suposto acontecer. Eriol, devido a esse movimento brusco com o braço, havia sido projectado para fora do quarto.

Ambos olharam-se incrédulos, ficando um silêncio estarrecedor.

Eriol, já recuperado do impacto que teve com as costas na parede, levantou-se e foi ter com ela. Queria lhe dizer que estava bem e que ela não tinha culpa.

Sakura não estava assim tão optimista. _«Aquilo realmente aconteceu?»_, perguntava-se a si mesma. Nem queria acreditar que havia magoado, sem saber como, uma pessoa que agora era sua amiga. Sentia-se profundamente mal e não precisava da piedade de ninguém.

Mal viu Eriol a aproximar-se, tratou logo de lhe virar costas e, no momento em que este estendia uma mão na sua direcção, gritou-lhe:

- Não me toques! Não quero te magoar…nem a ti, nem a mais ninguém…

Eriol, sem alternativa e muito entristecido, resolveu acatar a sua decisão. Saiu do quarto e despediu-se dela com um _"boa noite"._

Sakura agora é que se sentia mal. Para além de estar afastada do seu amado há uma semana, agora, para cúmulo, tinha magoado o Eriol, que no fundo era um grande amigo que a tinha ajudado, e muito!

_«Porquê que estas coisas só me acontecem a mim?»_, perguntou-se, Sakura, à beira do desespero.

**_[…]_**

No dia seguinte, Eriol via que Sakura estava mais calma, mas mesmo assim continuava preocupado. Sem saber o que fazer, resolveu ir falar com o Wizard sobre o assunto. Este, mal acabara de ouvir o relato de Eriol sobre os estranhos poderes da Sakura, mostrou-se pasmo. Contudo, apesar de ser algo que era fora do normal, Wizard já tinha uma explicação para tal fenómeno, mas não a contou a Eriol qual era. Tinha que ter a certeza. _«Se for o que estiver a pensar, então teremos sérios problemas…»_, pensou preocupado.

**_[…]_**

A Sr.ª Nadeshiko estava muito atarefada na cozinha. Enquanto Meiling estava a arrumar os quartos, Sakura ajudava-a no almoço. Podia não ir muito com a cara da rapariga, mas lá que lhe era útil, lá isso o era.

Wizard, de repente, surgiu na cozinha e, após desejar os bons dias, quis falar com a Sakura por uns momentos a sós, pedindo delicadamente à outra mulher que saísse.

O pedido não pareceu agradar muito à Sr.ª Nadeshiko, mas lá acabou por aceitá-lo, já que respeitava muito o Wizard, bem como todos em Delos. No entanto, mesmo saindo para os deixar a sós, ela não deixava de nutrir uma certa desconfiança perante tal conversa. _«Hump! Só gostava de saber, o que tanto ele tem para falar com ela!»_.

Wizard, assim que viu a Sr.ª Nadeshiko sair, pegou num copo, arrastou uma cadeira e sentou-se nela. Delicadamente pediu a Sakura que se sentasse na cadeira da frente, em silêncio, apenas lhe dando essa indicação com um braço.

Sakura estava muito curiosa. Desde que a Sr.ª Nadeshiko os havia deixado a sós, que ela se perguntava o que ele poderia querer falar com ela, ficando a olhar para ele na expectativa. Quando ele lhe indicou para se que se sentasse à sua frente, ela resolveu obedecer-lhe, embora começasse a achar aquilo muito estranho.

Sem que ela estivesse a contar, Wizard começou a fazer um truque de magia com o copo, no qual ele fazia com que este levitasse no ar e, nessa posição, começasse a girar, apenas com os movimentos elegantes das suas mãos. _«Uau!»_, foi tudo o que conseguia pensar.

- Agora é a tua vez!

Sakura não estava a perceber. Parecia ter ouvido mal.

- Desculpa? Quer que eu faça o mesmo truque que me acabou ainda agora de amostrar?

Wizard acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Sim. Sou que com uma pequena diferença. – Sakura olhava-o curiosa – Em vez de ser com as mãos, quero que levites este copo – deu-lhe o copo – apenas com o olhar.

Sakura começava a pensar que ele não devia estar bem.

- Como assim, com o olhar? Desculpa a indiscrição, mas acho isso impossível!

- Só o acharás, se não tentares!

Sakura, pensando nestas palavras de Wizard, olhou para ele e pegou no copo. Só queria tentar perceber o porquê de tudo aquilo. Contudo, achava que valia a pena tentar. Sendo assim, colocou o copo à sua frente e, pondo a cabeça ao mesmo nível do copo, começou a fixá-lo, concentrando toda a sua atenção nele.

Vendo que todo aquele esforço não ia levar a lado nenhum, Wizard pediu-lhe que parasse e que, em vez de ela olhar simplesmente para ele, concentrasse nele toda a sua raiva.

- Ok!

Sakura pensou nas discussões com Eriol, e foi com essas lembranças que pôs toda a sua concentração no copo. A determinada altura, sem que ela se apercebesse, o copo começou a levitar-se para de repente explodir.

Sakura e Wizard, passado um bocado, não sabiam como reagir. Ainda estavam atónitos com o que acabara de acontecer.

- Wizard… - Sakura parecia desorientada – Podia dizer-me o que é aconteceu aqui? É que, sinceramente, não estou a perceber… Foi impressão minha, ou o copo acabou de explodir?

O que tanto temia acabara de ser comprovado. Wizard não sabia o que dizer, pois não queria mexer nos assuntos do passado, mas vendo a situação, não podia ficar indiferente. Ela tinha de saber a verdade.

- Sim, Sakura. Foi mesmo isso que aconteceu, não foi impressão tua.

- Mas como? Eu apenas segui as suas instruções!

- E fizeste tudo muito bem, minha querida. – levantou-se, aproximou-se dela e olhou-a nos olhos – Graças a ti, pude perceber o que tanto me inquietava, cada vez que olhava para ti. Não notaste nada de estranho em ti nestes últimos dias?

- Sim…principalmente um que aconteceu a noite passada, envolvendo o Eriol…Eu só queria estar sozinha, mas ele não saia do quarto e…

- Eu percebo, minha filha. Cada vez que te irritas, coisas muito estranhas acontecem, não é verdade?

Sakura parecia surpreendida.

- Sim…pensando bem, acho que sim…

Sakura começou a lembrar-se de todos os momentos em que estivera zangada, na maior parte o Eriol estava incluído, e foi então que tudo se começou a encaixar na sua cabeça. A raiva…sim, a raiva, esse era sem dúvida o seu grande motor. Mas como é que não se tinha apercebido disso antes?

- Então, minha filha, temos um grande problema…

- Que tipo de problema?

- És um ser que eu não esperava me cruzar por muitos anos. És aquilo que eu tanto temia.

- E o que sou, Wizard? – Sakura olhava para ele, implorando – Por favor…diz-me quem eu sou na realidade? – vendo que este permanecia com o rosto tapado – Quando diz que eu sou o que mais temia, isso quer dizer que eu sou a concretização da outra lenda, aquela que, no primeiro dia em que estive aqui, não me quis contar, não é verdade?

- Sim, Sakura, é isso mesmo. - voltou de novo a olhar para ela nos olhos – Não te vou esconder a verdade. Sakura… tu és uma…_Xanda_!

* * *

**No próximo cap. ficaremos a conhecer o que é uma Xanda e qual a sua lenda...**


	7. Chapter 7  Xanda

**Oi, pessoal!**

**Desculpem a demora... É que ultimamente tenho muita coisa para fazer... Bem, para aqueles que gostam desta fic, aqui vai mais um capitulo!**

**Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo VII – Xanda **

- Não te vou esconder a verdade. Sakura, tu és uma…Xanda!

Estas palavras de Wizard foram como balde de água fria para Sakura. Ela nem queria acreditar. Agora sabia o que era. Uma Xanda. No entanto, não sabia o que isso significava e que tipo de problemas isso acarretava, já que essa revelação deixava o mago muito preocupado.

- Wizard… - respirou fundo e suspirou – Pela sua cara posso ver que isso de ser uma Xanda é algo preocupante. Mas tenho uma dúvida. O que é uma Xanda?

Wizard não sabia como o dizer naquele momento, mas não podia adiar aquela conversa nem mais um segundo. Ela tinha o direito de saber a verdade, a lenda por detrás de tanto mistério.

- Querida Sakura… Por favor, tenta se acalmar. Irei agora contar-te uma história que nunca pensei em contá-la a ninguém. – Sakura começou a acalmar-se e agora estava de olhar fixo na pessoa à sua frente, atenta a tudo o que ele tivesse para lhe dizer – Pois bem… - respirou fundo – Tudo começou há muito tempo, há uns cem anos…

**_Flashback ON_**

_Há cem anos, Wizard era um jovem de 23 anos proveniente do planeta Delos. Aprendera magia no seu planeta com um grande mago e, na companhia do seu melhor amigo, Clow, um guerreiro muito valente do mesmo planeta, empreendeu numa grande descoberta de aprendizagem pelo planeta Angelos. _

_Um dia, enquanto eles estavam a atravessar uma floresta densa, a norte do planeta, à procura de uma planta especial para um dos feitiços de Wizard, depararam-se com uma linda mulher. Ela era muito bonita, de 1,70, olhos verdes e ruiva. _

_Wizard ficara impressionado, mas tratou logo de não dar muita atenção. O importante era a sua busca. Mas a situação com Clow fora diferente. Este ao vê-la apaixonara-se perdidamente, o que deixara o amigo preocupado. Ela, a ver do Wizard, não deveria ser de confiança. _

_Esta mulher dizia que se chamava Xanda e que também andava à procura de uma planta, o que fez com que aceitasse o convite de Clow para se juntar a eles. _

_A aproximação entre os dois foi explosiva. Wizard não tinha como evitar aquilo. Mas, entretanto, algo de muito grave aconteceu. Clow ficou a saber que Xanda o havia traído. Tinha se colocado do lado seu maior inimigo e revelado ser uma grande feiticeira, traindo assim a sua confiança e o seu amor. _

_Sentindo-se usado, apesar dos constantes avisos de Wizard que ele estava prestes a cometer o maior erro da sua vida, ele não se conteve e acabou por travar uma luta de vida ou de morte com Xanda. O confronto entre os dois foi muito renhido, até que Xanda caiu por terra ao ser perfurada com a espada de Clow. _

_O olhar de Clow mostrava uma tremenda angústia, pois, apesar de tudo, ainda a amava, ao passo que ela, mesmo a morrer e a cuspir sangue pela boca, lançava-lhe olhares de ódio._

_Clow prostrou-se ao lado dela._

_- Xanda…Porquê que tinhas que me trair? Se tal não tivesse acontecido, as coisas teriam sido tão diferentes…_

_Xanda riu-se baixinho com certa dificuldade. _

_- És mesmo um bobo, Clow… - tossiu sangue – Eu nunca te amei…Eu…usei-te como uso todos os homens… - voltou a rir-se baixinho – Na verdade…nunca…amei…ninguém…_

_- Sua…sua…_

_Clow, sem conseguir se controlar, pegou na sua espada, pronto para lhe diferir o último golpe. Mas Wizard travou-o, alegando que aquilo não valia a pena, já que ela ia morrer na mesma e traria mais sofrimento para ele. _

_- Ah…ah…ah… - olhou a custo para Wizard – Você…devia tê-lo…deixado me matar…pois assim…não teria que fazer…o que estou prestes a fazer… - sentindo que estava a dar as últimas, Xanda reuniu todas as suas forças, concentrando todo o seu poder para o direccionar contra o homem que estava à sua frente – Eu…Xanda…amaldiçoou-te…Eu posso morrer…aqui mesmo…mas eu irei persegui-te até ao fim dos tempos!... Prometo…que…daqui a cem anos…nos voltaremos a ver… E…quando nos voltarmos a encontrar…prepara-te…terei a minha des…fo…rra… - disse, fechando os olhos e soltando o seu último suspiro._

_Clow ficara paralisado, chorando de raiva e amargura._

**_Flasback OFF_**

- Desde então, Clow mudou completamente e, neste momento, a única coisa que lhe importa é encontrar, custe o que custar, a reencarnação de Xanda.

- Neste caso…sou eu.

Apesar de compreender, toda aquela história continuava a estar muito confusa na cabeça de Sakura.

- Sim, minha filha. – disse Wizard por fim – Tudo indica que és a nova Xanda. És a prova viva de que a maldição dela sempre era verdadeira.

- Agora entendo… - as ideias começavam a se formar na cabeça dela, enquanto se levantava – Eu só consigo soltar o meu poder através da raiva, porque ela morreu com ódio de Clow, não é verdade?

- Sim. Penso que é isso. Dai eu ter-te incutido a tal procedimento.

- Isso quer dizer que tenho de fugir de Clow?

- Sim. Xanda é um ser muito poderoso e se cai nas mãos de Clow, nem sei o que poderá acontecer… - explicou, colocando uma mão no seu ombro – Tu já sabes a história. Ela, eventualmente, pode vir a acontecer, não achas?

- Sim…sim… - Sakura lembrou-se de algo que Syaoran havia lhe dito antes de partirem para Angelos – Então isso explica o porquê de ter sido enviada para a Terra, juntamente com o Syaoran.

Wizard sentiu-se confuso. Aquilo apanhara-o desprevenido.

- Como assim?

- Bem…antes de virmos para aqui, Syaoran havia-me contado que tinha falado com os nossos pais adoptivos e que… - Sakura começou a relatar o que eles lho haviam dito – Por isso é que vim para este planeta. Para saber quem eu era e quais eram as minhas origens. – suspirou – Mas, por enquanto, sou sei a resposta à minha primeira dúvida. Sou uma Xanda e, devido a qualquer decisão que eu faça, o destino desta galáxia está nas minhas mãos.

- Sim, minha filha. É mais ou menos isso. – Wizard reflectiu sobre o que ela dissera antes – Mas se vieste na companhia do príncipe, é porque devias ter algum familiar a trabalhar no palácio naquela altura.

- Será?

- É apenas uma suposição, Sakura. Não será fácil…Mas irei fazer os possíveis por o descobrir.

- Obrigada, Wizard! – saltou para cima dele, dando-lhe um abraço bem forte – Muito obrigada!

- De nada, minha filha. – falava para ela amavelmente – Quero que saibas, que estarei aqui para o que precisares! – fez uma pausa – Bem…não percamos tempo. Comecemos já a treinar.

- Treinar?

- Sim. Tens que saber controlar os teus poderes, isto se quiseres te defender para não caíres nas garras de Clow.

- Sim! É claro que eu quero!

Sakura estava contente e mostrou-se muito satisfeita com o apoio por parte do Wizard. _«Ai…mal vejo a hora de começar a treinar! Syaoran. Espero que voltes logo logo. Tenho tantas coisas para te contar…»_, pensou, enquanto seguia o velho ancião para fora de casa.

**_[…]_**

A Sr.ª Nadeshiko, depois de sair da cozinha para deixar Sakura e Wizard sozinhos, resolveu ir arrumar algumas coisas, já que não tinha nada para fazer.

Assim que deu por terminada a sua tarefa, a Sr.ª Nadeshiko foi até à cozinha ver se o Wizard precisava de alguma coisa, pois achava que a conversa já havia terminado. Mas, antes de atravessar a porta da cozinha, ouviu vozes, reconhecendo-as.

Sem pensar, escondeu-se o mais rápido possível. Não queria que a vissem. Podia ser algo muito feio, mas não conseguiu resistir. Desde que estava a arrumar, morria de curiosidade em saber o que o Wizard tinha tanta vontade em conversar com ela, com aquele _"pãozinho sem sal"_.

No entanto, assim que Wizard se virou para Sakura e disse que ela era uma Xanda, a Sr.ª Nadeshiko ficou espantada, sem reacção. Ela conhecia muito bem as lendas daquela galáxia e sabia que, de todas, aquela era a mais temida. Mas pensava que não passasse só de uma lenda…

Curiosa, espreitou para ver o que viria a seguir e pode ver as reacções de estupefacção por parte da Sakura. Quietinha, ficou a ouvir o resto, a história por detrás daquela lenda.

Quando pressentiu os dois a saíram para o exterior, a Sr.ª Nadeshiko resolveu sair de onde estava escondida e entrou na cozinha, resolvendo sentar-se numa cadeira. Ela não se estava a sentir bem. Sentia a sua cabeça a andar à roda. _«E agora? O que será desta galáxia? Eu bem sabia que havia qualquer coisa nela que não me inspirava confiança. Pelos vistos tinha razão. Ela ainda nos vai dar problemas…»_.

**_[…]_**

Já passara mais de uma semana desde que Sakura descobrira que era uma Xanda. Ainda não descobrira quem eram os seus pais biológicos, mas isso não era a sua maior preocupação. O que Sakura dava mais valor, naquele momento, era ao seu treino com Wizard.

Ela estava a usar uma roupa diferente da que lhe deram quando pisou aquele planeta pela primeira vez. Como era uma Xanda, Wizard com a sua magia fizera aparecer uma linda roupa feita de propósito para ela. Uma túnica branca de finas alças e com um decote em V, o que realçava os seus atributos, cingida à cintura por um cinto de couro castanho. Calçava umas sandálias castanhas, como daquelas que os romanos usavam. Na cabeça, por baixo dos seus lindos cabelos, agora ondulados, usava um pequeno aro dourado e nos braços e pulsos duas braceletes, uma em cada um respectivamente.

Estava linda. Era o que Eriol e Meilin pensavam.

Durante aquela semana, Meilin observava Sakura em todos os treinos. Admirava-a pela sua beleza e, principalmente, pela sua força, pois não era qualquer uma que aceitava o destino de ser uma Xanda e fizesse tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para melhorar a sua situação, para que esta não fosse levada para fins malvados.

Quanto a Eriol, ele já não era o chato e desconfiado de antes. Quando Wizard lhe dissera que ela era Xanda, ele pôde constatar que era isso, portanto, o que ele detectara desde que a conhecera.

Concordando, a pedido de Wizard, em o ajudar no treino dela, a partir dai, Eriol foi aos poucos conquistando a confiança de Sakura, acabando eles por se tornarem amigos.

**_[…]_**

Um dia, estando Sakura a treinar com Eriol no jardim da parte traseira da casa, esta olhou para o céu e viu algo a se aproximar.

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou.

Nem deu tempo de Eriol responder, Meilin saia a correr ao seu encontro, toda eufórica, para lhes dar uma notícia.

- Sakura! Eriol! Eles chegaram! Eles chegaram! Sua alteza e os outros chegaram!

- Syaoran? – perguntou a medo, com medo de que aquilo não passasse de um sonho, que não tinha ouvido direito. Meilin apenas acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça – Não acredito! – correu para junto de Meilin, mas depois lembrou-se de Eriol e voltou-se para ele – O que é que estás aí a fazer, Eriol? Anda! Os teus companheiros já chegaram! De certeza que deves ter também saudades deles, não?

Vendo que Eriol, após soltar um longo suspiro as seguia, Sakura virou-se para Meilin e juntas foram na direcção onde Syaoran e os outros poderiam estar.

- Syaoran! – gritou Sakura de felicidade, saltando para cima dele e o abraçando pelo pescoço – Que bom que vieste! Tive tantas saudades!

Syaoran havia acabado de chegar a Delos, depois de ter treinado no duro, e, quando pisava em solo firme, a primeira coisa que pôde sentir foi alguém jogando-se contra si e agarrando-o pelo pescoço. Mas, assim que ouviu a voz melodiosa de Sakura, a pessoa que tanto ansiava voltar a ver, sentiu-se bem mais aliviado e bem mais feliz. Podia dizer-se que havia realmente chegado a _"casa"_.

- Sakura… - disse, docemente, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos dela carinhosamente – Também tive saudades tuas. – afastou-se um pouco para a poder ver e constatou que ela estava diferente, mais bonita. Não se contendo, Syaoran acabou por beijá-la, à frente de todos, apaixonadamente.

- Isso é que é amor! – comentou, divertida, Ruby Moon para Toya, que naquele momento fazia uma careta.

Eriol não estava a gostar nada de ver Syaoran e Sakura aos beijos. Ele sabia que eles eram namorados, para além do facto que Sakura, durante todo o tempo em que ele esteve ausente, não escondera o que ela sentia por ele. No entanto, havia qualquer coisa que não estava certo no seu íntimo. Sentia um ligeiro aperto no coração, como se aquela cena lhe causasse dano. Será que aquilo que ele estava a sentir eram ciúmes? Mas…como? Desde quando ele havia passado a gostar da Sakura? Sempre que pensava nela ou olhava para ela, ele sentia-se mais calmo, mais sereno, como se ela fosse uma brisa refrescante que o purificava. Sim, gostava dela. Por isso, fosse como fosse, ele não estava nada a gostar daquela cena, sentia-se magoado, enquanto olhava-a com cara de poucos amigos.

- Tens alguma coisa a dizer, Eriol? – perguntou Syaoran, assim que terminou o beijo com Sakura.

Todos voltaram-se para Eriol, incluindo Sakura, que não percebia o que se estava a passar.

- Não. Não é nada. – aproximou-se de Syaoran e colocou uma mão sobre o seu ombro direito, enquanto este, abraçado a Sakura, a puxava pela cintura para bem junto de si – Ainda bem que regressaste são e salvo. – desviou o olhar para Ruby Moon e Toya – Que todos tenham chegado bem. Agora que estamos os quatro reunidos, nada nos impedirá de salvar Angelos!

Sakura sorriu. Estava super contente. Sabia que o Eriol, por muito duro que ele demonstrasse ser, estava com saudades dos companheiros e, agora que estavam reunidos, ela sentia que as coisas iam começar a ser diferentes.

Meilin adorava reencontros. Ainda mais quando Sakura estava tão contente com o regresso deles, principalmente do Syaoran. Estava tão feliz por ela, mas…havia qualquer coisa no rosto de Eriol que a deixava preocupada. Será que ele estava a gostar de Sakura? _«Só espero que o Eriol não venha a sofrer com isto…»_, pensou, angustiada.

- Syaoran! Ruby Moon! Toya! – chamou, aproximando-se deles – Venham para dentro. De certeza que têm muita coisa para nos contar!

- Venham! – exclamou Sakura, indo em direcção a casa de braço dado com Syaoran – Ai, Syaoran! Tanta coisa aconteceu durante a tua ausência…

- A sério? E o que foi?

Sakura, enquanto entrava com ele e os demais na casa da Sr.ª Nadeshiko, começou a pôr-lhes a par de toda a sua situação. Da sua solidão inicial, da amizade que construiu com Eriol, e que descobrira quem era realmente, uma Xanda, daí usar roupas diferentes.

Syaoran, Ruby Moon e Toya ficaram preocupados, principalmente estes dois, pois eles sabiam as consequências que isso traria para a galáxia se ela caísse nas mãos erradas.

Estando agora a par de tudo, Syaoran tinha, mais do que nunca, a obrigação de a proteger. E, acima de tudo, teria que ajudá-la a descobrir quem eram os seus pais verdadeiros. Com o conhecimento de Ruby Moon, chegariam à resposta o mais rápido possível. Assim o pensava.

**_[…]_**

A Sr.ª Nadeshiko ficava à margem desta conversa, sempre muito pensativa. Já sabia a história toda, apesar de não o dar a entender. No entanto, não era isso o que mais a preocupava, mas sim, o seu sobrinho.

Ela já havia notado uma certa mudança de atitude da parte dele para com a Sakura, mas na altura não achou necessário preocupar-se. Contudo, agora, a situação era completamente diferente. Ela era uma Xanda e ele um guerreiro celestial de Angelos. Esta união só traria desgraça a Angelos. E, por isso, como começara a achar que ele já estava apaixonado por ela, pela forma como este a olhava, e, também, porque não gostava muito, desde o inicio, da amizade de Meilin com a feiticeira, ela decidiu, nesse instante, denunciá-la a uma certa pessoa.

Acima de tudo era uma mulher que amava a família. Se estava prestes a fazer aquilo era para o bem da sua família e da galáxia em si. _«Perdoem-me…Eriol. Meilin. Mas faço isto para vosso bem…Para o bem de todos…»_, pensou com o coração apertado.

A decisão já estava tomada. Agora era só esperar…

**_[…]_**

Clow estava na sala do trono do seu palácio, que ficava no centro de Angelos. Ele era um homem de grande estrutura, possuidor de uns cabelos longos negros e de uns olhos igualmente negros, escondidos por detrás de uns óculos de armação circular; e que vestia umas roupas largas e compridas em tons negros e vermelhos, que realçavam a sua importância.

Ele estava muito inquieto, enquanto olhava para o seu grande império por uma grande janela oval. Sentia que algo não estava bem, pressentia algo, mas não tinha a certeza do que era.

De repente, Yulé, um rapaz alto e forte de cabelos compridos e prateados, olhos azuis cristalinos e de armadura, entrou na sala de rompante. Ele era filho de Clow e, por isso, achava que podia entrar nos aposentos do pai quando lhe apetecia sem dar satisfações.

Aproximando-se dele, que estava de costas, apenas o observando através do vidro, Yulé fez uma vénia e disse-lhe o que pretendia.

- Pai…Mestre Clow. Tenho uma mensagem importante para lhe dar.

- Diz, Yulé.

- Acabamos de receber uma mensagem anónima de um dos planetas externos a Angelos. Nela está escrito que Xanda não é uma lenda e que existe e que se encontra no planeta Delos.

Clow ficou surpreso. Nem estava a querer acreditar no que estava a ouvir, voltando-se para Yulé.

- O quê? Eu ouvi direito o que disseste? Xanda está viva?

- Pelo menos era o que dizia na mensagem que um de nossos soldados recebeu…

Yulé mostrava um certo receio por parte desta atitude do pai. Nunca o tinha visto daquela forma. Afinal, quem seria essa Xanda para fazer com que o seu pai ficasse daquela maneira?

Imagens antigas começaram a passar pela cabeça de Clow. Eram do tempo em que conhecera Xanda, se apaixonara por ela e acabara por a matar. _«Se isto for verdade…»_, pensou, enquanto um sorriso calculista surgia no seu rosto.

- Yulé!

- Sim, Mestre Clow! – disse Yulé, surpreendido.

- Quero que tu e alguns dos teus homens vão até Delos e capturem a Xanda! Entendido? – perguntou, virando-se de novo para a janela.

- Mas…Mestre Clow…tenho uma dúvida. Quem é Xanda?

- Por agora, tudo o que tens de saber é que Xanda é uma linda feiticeira, muito poderosa, que precisamos tê-la do nosso lado custe o que custar! Percebido, Yulé?

- Sim! – respondeu com convicção – Farei o que me pediu, senhor! Terá essa Xanda em seu poder ainda hoje. Tem a minha palavra!

Dito isto, Yulé voltou a fazer uma vénia e tratou de sair da sala o mais rápido possível, deixando para trás Clow muito pensativo e bastante ansioso pelo resultado final daquilo.

**_[…]_**

Enquanto Syaoran e os outros estavam a treinar, para que Eriol ficasse a par dos poderes de Syaoran, e a Sr.ª Nadeshiko e o Wizard na cozinha, Sakura estava no jardim das traseiras da casa, conversando animadamente, com Meilin. As duas estavam sentadas na relva fina e macia.

- Deves estar contente por o Syaoran ter finalmente voltado, não?

- Sim! – Sakura estava toda sorridente – Só espero que este treino os leve a vencer Clow e a salvar o planeta Angelos.

- Tens razão. No entanto… - Meilin fez uma careta – acho que tu poderás ser a chave dessa guerra. Agora que descobriste ser uma Xanda e tens poderes.

- Quem sabe… – Sakura ficou pensativa – Mas…às vezes…tenho medo, Meilin. Ás vezes tenho medo de acordar e estar em Angelos, sob o domínio de Clow, e…depois…esquecer-me daqui…de vocês… - dizia cada palavra com dificuldade, colocando uma mão sobre a de Meilin.

Meilin sobrepôs a outra mão sobre a dela e sorriu-lhe.

- Esquece isso. Tu nunca estarás sob o domínio de Clow e, muito menos, nos irás esquecer. Todos nós adoramos-te. Uns mais do que outros…mas isso não vem para o caso. O que importa é que, pelo facto de gostarmos muito de ti, faríamos qualquer coisa para te proteger e te ver em segurança. Por isso, podes sempre contar connosco para o que precisares. Estaremos sempre cá para te apoiar.

- Obrigada, Meilin.

Ambas sorriram uma para a outra. Sakura sentia-se muito bem mais tranquila. Meilin era realmente uma grande amiga e, por isso, tinha que confiar nela e nos outros moradores. Eles, como ela o havia dito, eram, apesar de algumas divergências, seus amigos e nunca iriam permitir que ela fosse capturada por Clow.

Não podia ir abaixo! Não agora, quando todos estavam a dar no duro para a manterem em segurança e tentarem salvar o planeta Angelos! Tinha que superar os seus medos e acreditar nos seus amigos!

Nesse instante, as duas ouvem os gritos da Sr.ª Nadeshiko. Preocupadas, foram ter à cozinha ver o que tinha acontecido, depois de Sakura ter colocado a capa sobre si mesma, como modo de protecção.

Quando chegaram lá, viram Wizard tentando acalmar a Sr.ª Nadeshiko. Meilin foi ter com eles, perguntando o que se tinha passado. A Sr.ª Nadeshiko apenas apontava na direcção da porta.

Sakura, preocupada com Syaoran e os outros, seguiu na direcção apontada.

- Syaoran! Eriol! Ruby Moon! Toya!

Assim que passou pela porta, à sua frente pôde observar a cena mais bizarra à qual já tivera oportunidade de assistir. Os quatro guerreiros estavam dispersos, em posição, prontos para atacar e defender o seu território, perante um grande número de homens que os afrontava. Ao centro desse exército estava um homem alto e muito bonito, que tratou de se adiantar.

- Oiçam, pessoas de Delos! Nós viemos em paz! – os celestiais começavam a sair de suas casas com a intenção de saberem o que exército de Clow quereria dali – Sou Yulé, filho do Mestre Clow e ficámos a saber que aqui se esconde a Xanda, a grande feiticeira da lenda! Espero bem que ma dêem ou ela se entrega, se não vamos ter problemas…

Yulé ria-se de uma forma muito maléfica. Todos estavam aflitos. À excepção dos nossos heróis, o resto do planeta não sabia da existência de Xanda.

_«Não acredito! Mas como isto é possível? Quem me terá denunciado? O que será de mim e deste planeta? Tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Não posso fazê-los pagar por algo que não têm culpa... Mas o quê?»_, Sakura estava desesperada. Não sabia o que fazer. A única coisa da qual tinha certeza é que o destino dos habitantes de Delos estava nas suas mãos…

* * *

**Se gostaram, pf nao deixem de comentar. Fariam-me muito feliz, o que me dará mais prazer em progredir na história.**

**Bjs**


	8. Chapter 8  A Fuga Parte I

**Oi! Eu sei que já faz muito tempo que não posto um cap. desta fic. E lamento por isso, mas mais vale tarde do que nunca. **

**Este cap. como era demasiado comprido, decidi dividi-lo em duas partes. Espero que gostem! ^^**

**Bjs  
**

* * *

**Capitulo VIII – A Fuga (Parte I)**

Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Encarava com medo os seus amigos guerreiros, as pessoas de Delos e o Yue, que a seu ver parecia ser um ser altivo e confiante quando olhava e sorria daquela maneira. Triunfantes. Até lhe davam medo.

Os habitantes do planeta, por sua vez, encaravam uns os outros interrogativos. Questionavam se aquilo que o filho de Clow havia dito era verdade. Se o fosse, isso seria uma grande catástrofe. Não só para eles, mas para o planeta em si. Começaram, então, a ficar um pouco receosos.

- Não sei do que estás a falar…Yue. – Syaoran acabara de se pronunciar para proteger Sakura, ganhar tempo, e, em parte, para tranquilizar um pouco o povo de Delos – Nunca ouvimos falar de tal absurdo. – olhou-o com ar de gozo – Quem te disse isso não devia estar no seu juízo perfeito!

- Pois desengana-te. – Yue mantinha o seu sorriso trocista – A informação veio de uma fonte segura. Disso podes ter a certeza.

O ambiente de repente tornou-se bastante tenso. Syaoran e Yue encaravam-se com tal intensidade, que mais pareciam dois cães, prontos a atacar a qualquer momento, por causa de um pedaço de carne.

Toya, não aguentando mais assistir àquilo, acabou por explodir.

- Chega mas é de conversa fiada! Vamos mas é lutar! – dito isto, lançou-se na direcção do Yue.

- Não, Toya! Espera! – exclamou, Ruby Moon, tentando deter o amigo, preocupada.

Mas não conseguiu ir a tempo.

Toya, a uma velocidade impressionante, estava quase em cima de Yue, perante os olhares preocupantes dos colegas e amigos, quando um vulto de capa preta se meteu no meio deles os dois, fazendo com que o Toya recuasse.

Todos ficaram espantados, principalmente os quatro guerreiros alados e Meilin.

- Sakura… - Meilin, preocupada, rezava com todas as forças para que nada de mal acontecesse à amiga.

Yue, refeito da surpresa, olhou para Toya com ar de troça.

- Agora escondes-te atrás de terceiros?

- Seu… - Toya estava tão furioso, que nem conseguia ver nada à sua frente – Sakura sai-me já da frente!

- Sakura? – olhou para o vulto de capa preta boquiaberto – És uma rapariga? Devo confessar…és bem corajosa para te atreveres a meter-te no meio de uma luta. E, ainda por cima, para defender o namorado.

- Nós não somos namorados, seu retardado! – virou-se para o vulto à sua frente – Sakura, por favor. Vai-te embora. Deixa-me dar uma lição nesse palhaço. Ele bem que está a pedi-las!

- Não, Toya. – Sakura finalmente se havia pronunciado. Virou-se para trás, encarando o amigo – Eu não penso ir-me embora. - abaixou um pouco a cabeça, apertando os punhos com força contra o corpo – Só de pensar que tudo isto é…

- Sakura. – interveio, Syaoran – Se não ouves o Toya, então ouve-me a mim. – aproximou-se deles – Por favor. Sai daqui antes que algo de mau te aconteça. Deixa-nos tratar deste assunto. Por favor…

Sakura nada podia fazer. Quando ele se punha a olhar para ela daquela forma, com olhos suplicantes de gatinho meio morto, ficava impotente.

Estava dividida. Se fizesse o que Syaoran lhe pedia, eles tratavam do assunto e ela ficaria bem, mas com um profundo sentimento de culpa. Mas, se ela permanecesse no mesmo sítio, não só tinha uma oportunidade de se mostrar o seu valor como também estaria a proteger todos os habitantes de Delos, que tão bem a haviam acolhido.

- Acho melhor ouvires os teus amigos. Isto pode vir a ser perigoso. – aproximou-se dela – Muito perigoso. Por isso… - o seu rosto tomou uma expressão sombria, enquanto lhe agarrou no antebraço, apertando-o com força. – É melhor despachares-te a fazê-lo!

Incapaz de se controlar, Sakura olhou-o nos olhos com determinação. O capuz dela, então, havia caído, revelando a Yue o seu rosto, deixando este boquiaberto e encantado pela sua beleza.

Mas…algo não estava bem. Yue, de repente, apercebera que os membros do seu corpo não lhe respondiam. _«O que é que se passa comigo?»._

Sakura, através dos olhos dele, apercebeu-se de que estava aflito, ficando satisfeita consigo mesma. Afinal os treinos haviam sido benéficos.

Mostrando um sorriso matreiro, viu aí uma oportunidade de contra-atacar. Sem que ninguém estivesse à espera, com o olhar projecta-o no ar para trás.

Todos ficam atónitos. A população se perguntava o que teria sido aquilo, começando a achar, a medo, que o testemunho de Yue fosse verdadeiro.

No entanto, fora o próprio Yue, de todos, o que ficara mais surpreso. Depois de ter caído de costas no chão e ter-se levantado de seguida, ele sentira-se desnorteado. Como é que era possível que aquela rapariga fosse capaz de tal proeza? A não ser que…

- Guardas. – um pequeno exército se formou junto dele – Agarrem-me essa rapariga e levam-na para a nave. Agora!

- Sim, chefe Yue! – exclamaram os soldados em uníssono, avançando sobre Sakura.

Com este rumo da situação, Sakura começou a ficar assustada. Por muito forte que estivesse, ela ainda não era capaz de mobilizar tantos ao mesmo tempo. Estava perdida.

Nesse instante, quando estavam prestes a alcançá-la, os quatro guerreiros alados puseram-se à frente, bloqueando o ataque dos homens de Yue. Ao mesmo tempo também queriam-na proteger.

Enquanto Toya e Ruby Moon lutavam contra os soldados, distraindo-os, Syaoran e Eriol tentavam tirar Sakura para o mais longe possível dali.

- Eriol. Confio-te a Sakura. Por favor, não me desiludas.

Eriol acenou afirmativamente.

- Mas, Syaoran…

Syaoran impediu Sakura de falar, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

- Não digas nada, Sakura. O importante é que estejas a salvo. Essa é a nossa prioridade agora. – encarou-a nos olhos – Tens de confiar em mim. Em nós.

- Sim. Eu confio, Syaoran.

Vendo que Sakura o compreendia e iria acatar a sua decisão, Syaoran deu-lhe um beijo na testa e a deixou com Eriol, juntando-se aos seus companheiros na luta.

Wizard, pressentindo que aquilo poderia se tornar perigoso, aproximou-se deles, dirigindo-se ao rapaz.

- Eriol. – os dois olharam para ele – Por favor…leva a Sakura para bem longe daqui…

Notava-se uma certa preocupação nas suas palavras.

- Mas, Wizard… E os meus…

- Não te preocupes. – interrompeu-o – Eles hão-de conseguir ganhar esta batalha sem a tua ajuda. – colocou-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro, dando-lhe apoio – Tem confiança neles, Eriol. Nunca te esqueças que vocês são uma equipa. Um por todos e todos por um.

Eriol e Sakura se encararam. Sem alternativa, Eriol pegou nela ao colo. Depois de despedirem-se de Wizard e de Meilin, que se havia igualmente aproximado deles com ar preocupado, Eriol fez surgir nas suas costas as suas asas brancas e levantou voo.

- Boa sorte… Sakura… Eriol… - Meilin rezava para que nada de mal lhes acontecesse.

Yue desviou um pouco o olhar para o céu e reparou que um dos guerreiros alados estava a se ir embora com a sua presa, a Xanda. _«Eles nem pensem que me vão escapar!»_, pensou, preparando-se para ir atrás deles.

Mas Toya estraga os seus planos, interceptando-o em pleno voo, assim que abriu também as suas asas brancas.

- Então? Já vais embora tão cedo? – perguntou, irónico, com um sorriso travesso.

_«Droga!»_, pensou, Yue, irritado. Mas não podia se enervar. Por agora trataria daqueles insolentes para depois…para depois ir à procura de Xanda. Por muita ajuda que tivesse, ela não lhe iria escapar!

_**[…]**_

Eriol voava a toda a velocidade com Sakura nos braços. De vez em quando olhava para trás. Queria se certificar se havia alguém a segui-los.

Passado alguns minutos, as suas desconfianças foram defraudadas, o que o deixou mais descansado.

Sakura sentia-se muito mal com tudo aquilo. Pensava que não era mais do que um estorvo para as pessoas que lhe eram queridas e a quiseram ajudar, porque por causa dela, eles iriam sofrer, possivelmente, terríveis consequências. E isso era algo que ela de todo não desejava.

- Leva-me de volta, Eriol. Não quero ser um estorvo para ninguém. Por minha culpa…

- Pára com isso, Sakura! – Eriol recriminou-a com o olhar – Tu não és um estorvo! Nem nunca o foste! – suspirou – Eu também estou surpreendido e preocupado, tal como tu, com tudo o que acabou de acontecer… Mas, neste momento, tu te tornaste na nossa prioridade. – encarou-a com um olhar firme – Podes achar que só causas sofrimento às pessoas que te rodeiam, mas enganaste. É certo que nós, os guerreiros alados de Angelos, temos o dever de salvar esta galáxia do Mestre Clow, no entanto, tu passaste a fazer parte desse mesmo dever. Se Clow te capturar, será o nosso fim. – Sakura começou a sentir um aperto de angústia no coração – Mas não é por isso que te queremos proteger. Nós queremos te proteger…eles esperam que eu te proteja…nem que seja com a minha própria vida…porque todos nós gostamos muito de ti. Quando gostamos de alguém, não queremos que essa pessoa sofra. Pelo contrário, queremos que ela seja feliz e protegida, com o máximo de conforto e segurança. Um dia, quando todo este pesadelo acabar, verás que o que te estou a dizer é verdade.

Sakura ficou comovida com as palavras de Eriol.

- Obrigada…Eriol… - limpou com os dedos as pequenas lágrimas que lhe teimavam em sair dos olhos – Obrigada!

Sem que ele pudesse prever, Sakura lhe deu o mais lindo sorriso que alguma vez poderia imaginar ver, seguindo-se de um abraço que o deixou a tremer de emoção, passando a olhar para ela com ternura.

Emocionado, fechou os olhos e retribuiu-lhe o abraço, encostando a cabeça no pescoço dela. Sorriu. Estava feliz. A mulher por quem se apaixonara estava finalmente nos seus braços…

_**[…]**_

Yue e os três guerreiros alados ainda continuavam a lutar.

A população, aterrorizada e perplexa, decidiu sair dali e ir para as suas casas o quanto antes. Queria esquecer que aquilo alguma vez havia acontecido. Mas, no fundo, sabia que isso não seria fácil tão cedo.

Prevendo que aquela batalha era inútil, que não ia levar a lado nenhum, para além de que começava a ficar cansado, Yue decidiu bater retirada, juntamente com os seus soldados, os quais ele havia chamado para junto dele.

- Eh! O que se passa, Yue? Vais desistir? – perguntou, Toya, com ar trocista. Também ele estava cansado, mais ainda tinha muito para dar.

Yue sorriu entre dentes, entrando na nave com os seus companheiros.

- Não. – disse, virando-se para eles – A meu ver, isto é mais uma retirada estratégica. Eu hei-de encontrar a Xanda. Por isso…não esperem pela demora!

Assim que a porta da nave se fechou, Yue deu logo sinal de partida, descolando de seguida até chegar a desaparecer do campo de visão dos guerreiros alados, Wizard, Meilin e Sr.ª Nadeshiko.

- Droga! – Toya estava irritado – Aquele filho da mãe!...

- Tem calma, Toya. – Ruby Moon tentava acalmá-lo, como sempre – Para a próxima nós acabamos com eles num piscar de olhos!

Syaoran olhava-os um pouco desconcertado. Ficava imaginando como é que Ruby Moon e Toya, duas pessoas tão diferentes uma da outra, davam-se tão bem. Ela sempre o conseguia acalmar no fim de contas. _«Será que são mais do que amigos e eu não sei?»_, questionou-se interiormente, enquanto se aproximava de Wizard.

- Wizard – olhou a seu redor – Para onde é que o Eriol levou a Sakura?

- Não te preocupes, meu filho. Eriol levou-a para um lugar seguro. Fui eu mesmo que pedi que ele a levasse. Isto poderia tornar-se perigoso para ela, não concordas?

- Sim. Tens razão, Wizard…mas… - estava angustiado – Ela é tudo o que tenho. É normal eu me preocupar. – pensou no amigo – Mas tenho a certeza que o Eriol a irá proteger. Não foi à toa que a deixei ao seu cuidado.

- É isso aí, Syaoran! – disse, Ruby Moon, efusiva – Não tarda ela volta a estar aqui connosco. Sã e salva! Afinal… - sorriu divertida – ela está com o nosso capitão. O melhor guerreiro alado de Angelos. Melhor é impossível! - Todos começaram a rir-se. Ruby Moon era realmente uma figura e tanto! – Mas agora mudando de assunto – de repente ela ficou séria, o que os deixou um bocadinho desconcertados – Agora que o Yue anda atrás da Xanda, para ser mais exacta da Sakura, acho melhor ir a Alpha, a casa dos meus pais. Tenho de lhes avisar o que se passa. Preveni-los o quanto isto poderá vir a ser perigoso.

Ninguém se opôs. Todos acharam que era o melhor a fazer.

- Então eu vou contigo.

- Toya… - Ruby Moon não estava à espera.

- Não posso deixar-te ir sozinha para Alpha. – disse, carrancudo, pois todos o encaravam – Não estava certo. Para além de que os teus pais já me conhecem.

Apesar de ter um aspecto durão, Ruby Moon sabia que, no fundo, o Toya era seu amigo e estava sinceramente preocupado com ela.

- Vão, meus filhos. – viu que Syaoran se preparava para partir também – Tu não, Syaoran. Não te esqueças que a tua prioridade é o teu treino. Tens que estar ao nível dos teus companheiros, se queres vencer o Mestre Clow.

- Sim, Wizard… - respondeu resignado. Tinha de se contentar com o facto de ser o príncipe e guerreiro alado de Angelos. Ainda por cima, com a Sakura a ser perseguida… - Ei! – os seus companheiros já estavam a entrar na nave. Aproximou-se deles – Ruby Moon. Não te esqueças de mandar cumprimentos aos teus pais da minha parte. Diz à tua mãe, que adorei a comida dela! – picou-lhe o olho.

- Podes ter a certeza que é o que eu farei! Vamos, Toya!

Sem mais demoras, Ruby Moon e Toya partiram.

_«Sakura…Só espero que estejas bem…»_, pensou, olhando o céu, na direcção que os seus comanheiros seguiram.

_**[…]**_

A Sr.ª Nadeshiko estava na cozinha com uma pilha de nervos em cima. Furiosa e frustrada, derrubava tudo o que lhe aparecia à frente. O seu plano não havia corrido como ela planeara.

- Droga! Agora os dois estão sozinhos! Quando tudo o queria era separá-los e ver-me livre dela de uma vez por todas! – bateu na mesa com força.

Meilin, que havia entrado na cozinha entretanto, ficou preocupada ao vê-la naquele estado.

- Está bem, Sr.ª Nadeshiko? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Sr.ª Nadeshiko ficou aflita. Não estava à espera que alguém entrasse naquele momento na cozinha.

- Não, minha querida… - deu-lhe um sorriso falso – Não te preocupes. Estou bem. Não se passa nada. Podes ir descansar. Hoje foi um dia muito duro para toda a gente.

- Sim, Sr.ª Nadeshiko.

E, sem dizer mais nada, Meilin retirou-se.

A Sr.ª Nadeshiko tratou logo de retirar o sorriso da cara. _«Se eu soubesse que isto iria ser assim, teria feito as coisas de maneira diferente. Ai se tinha!»_.

_**[…]**_

Já voava a alguns minutos com Sakura nos braços. Temporariamente estavam fora de perigo. No entanto, isso não significava que ainda podiam ser descobertos. Daí que Eriol pensou em procurar um lugar se esconderem. Um refúgio. Só com essa palavra, ele lembrou-se automaticamente de um lugar para o qual poderiam ir. Não ficava muito longe dali e era muito seguro.

Sendo assim, Eriol, com o consentimento dela, decidiu rumar até esse lugar enigmático.

_**[…]**_

A alguns quilómetros dali, em Delos, Yue mirava o horizonte com determinação e confiança.

Estava sozinho. Fazia pouco tempo que havia mandado os seus homens para Angelos sem ele. Queria que pusessem o Mestre Clow a par da situação.

Agora, precisava de definir uma nova estratégia. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida, ele capturaria Xanda e acabaria com o guerreiro alado de Angelos que a protegia.

Sabia com estava a lidar, mas isso não o fazia desistir. Pelo contrário. Isso dava-lhe mais força para continuar com o seu propósito, pois não conseguia resistir a um desafio. Quando metia uma coisa na cabeça, muito dificilmente a conseguiriam tirar. _«Me aguardem…Me aguardem…»_.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram **

**Espero bem que sim! ^^**

**Por favor, não deixem de comentar. A outra metade não tarda em vir a caminho! **

**Bjs  
**


	9. Chapter 9  A Fuga Parte II

**Oi! Aqui vai a segunda metade do cap., tal como havia prometido! ^^**

**Bjs  
**

* * *

**Capítulo IX – A Fuga (Parte II) **

- Olá, pai!

Ruby Moon e Toya haviam chegado a Alpha.

Quando se aproximaram da casa da rapariga, viram, ao longe, o pai dela, um homem alto e moreno, de cabelos cinza e olhos castanhos, vestindo um fato feito com folhas verdes das árvores, a trabalhar na horta que tinha no exterior daquela casa rústica.

O Sr. Yukito, assim que os viu a aproximar, ficou surpreso. Não estava nada à espera que voltassem tão cedo.

- Filha! – levantou-se e foi abraça-la – Mas que surpresa! Não tinhas ido para Delos ainda há algumas horas? – deu um aperto de mãos a Toya – A que se deve esse regresso tão repentino?

- Lá isso é verdade, pai, mas, entretanto, houve alguns problemas…e não lá muito bons. Daí que eu e o Toya vimos até aqui contar-lhes. Achei que tu e a mãe deveriam saber da situação corrente. – olhou a seu redor – Por falar em mãe…onde é que ela está?

- Em casa, querida. – sorriu – Em que outro lugar poderia estar? – virou-se para Toya – E tu, filho. Porquê que também vieste?

Ruby Moon bufou.

- Pai. Antes que penses coisas, o Toya apenas veio me acompanhar, com medo de que me acontecesse alguma coisa pelo caminho.

O Sr. Yukito não deixava de sorrir, atitude a qual dava com Ruby Moon em doida. Podia estar a compreender aquilo numa boa, mas ele não acreditava lá muito no que ela afirmava. E, isso, era o que a deixava fora de si!

- Bem, Toya…vamos para dentro. – virou-se para o pai – Vens, pai? O que temos para dizer é importante,

O Sr. Yukito confirmou com a cabeça e acompanhou-os até ao interior da sua humilde casa.

Ruby Moon, assim que entrou na cozinha, viu a sua mãe, uma mulher ruiva de olhos verdes, à frente do fogão a preparar algo que, pelo cheirinho bom que pairava no ar, deveria ser delicioso.

Depois de a abraçar com força e iniciarem a conversa com trivialidades e a transmitir o recado de Syaoran, Ruby Moon, com a ajuda de Toya, começou a contar-lhes, aos pais, o que havia acontecido após terem aterrado em Delos. O confronto deles com Yue e o seu exército em prol de protegerem a Sakura, a Xanda.

- Isso é horrível! – Benthi estava horrorizada e transtornada com o que acabara de ouvir – E a moça? A tal de Sakura? Têm a certeza que ela é mesmo a Xanda da lenda?

- Sim, mãe, temos. Infelizmente ela é a da lenda e nada podemos fazer, senão colocando-a sobre a nossa protecção. Mas não te preocupes. Ela está em boas mãos. Está com o Eriol.

- Oh…ainda bem. Sei que melhor do que ele não pode haver. Certo, filha?

- Claro! Senão não o teríamos elegido capitão.

- Querida… - Benthi aproximou-se da filha, apertando-lhe as mãos – E quanto a ti? É contigo que me preocupo. – lançou-lhe um olhar de preocupação – Ficarás bem no meio de tudo isto? Não quero que sofras. Não quero que…

- Não te preocupes, mãe. – interrompeu-a – Nada de mal me vai acontecer. Para o caso tenhas esquecido, eu sou um guerreiro alado de Angelos. Não estou só. Tenho a meu lado o Eriol, o Syaoran e o Toya – olhou para o amigo – que, caso me ajudarão caso precise de auxílio.

- Sei… - Sr. Yukito ficou pensativo, enquanto sorria – Mas, filha, sem querer me intrometer…já intrometendo…tu e o Toya são mais do que amigos, não são? – encarou-os de forma marota.

- Pai! – Ruby Moon corou, virando-se, constrangida, para a mãe – Mãe, faz alguma coisa!

- Que queres que eu faça, querida? O teu pai tem razão.

Ruby Moon não sabia como reagir. Os seus pais eram sempre a mesma coisa. Nunca podia ter um rapaz amigo, que já pensam baboseiras. E, o pior de tudo, era que o Toya nada dizia. Apenas havia virado a cabeça para o lado como se tivesse nas tintas para aquilo ou então estava tão encabulado como ela. Com ele, tudo era imprevisível.

- Ruby, temos de ir. O Syaoran pode precisar de nós. – colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Sim, tens razão.

- Já? Tão cedo? – Benthi, no fundo, não queria que a sua filha fosse embora e, ainda por cima, pela segunda vez num só dia.

- Porque não ficam cá a dormir? – Yukito sorriu-lhes amavelmente – Está a anoitecer e poderá ser perigoso. De certeza que o vosso amigo irá sobreviver por uma noite.

Ruby Moon e Toya encararam um ao outro.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse, Toya, por fim, encolhendo os ombros.

E assim ficou decidido. Ficariam só por aquela noite em casa dos pais de Ruby Moon.

_**[…]**_

Após alguns quilómetros, Eriol encontrou finalmente o sítio que anteriormente havia-lhe passado pela cabeça.

Ele aterrou e pousou a Sakura no chão, fazendo com que as suas asas desaparecessem.

Sakura olhava tudo à sua volta. Queria ter uma percepção do lugar em que se encontravam.

Estavam à beira-mar.

De onde ela se encontrava, podia-se ver as dunas e, ao longe, à sua direita, um prado verdejante que ladeava uma cabana de madeira.

- É linda… - encarou-o e sorriu – Esta paisagem é linda, Eriol!

- Ainda bem que gostaste, Sakura. – retribuiu-lhe o sorriso – Por enquanto este vai passar a ser o nosso esconderijo.

- A sério? – Sakura estava maravilhada. Para ela aquele sítio era especial…e não sabia bem porquê. Parecia que estava a ter um dejá vu. – Mas…porque me trouxeste aqui, Eriol? Já conhecias este lugar?

Eriol aproximou-se dela e, com um braço em redor dos ombros, começou a guiá-la até à cabana.

- Sim. Quando era criança, vinha muitas vezes aqui. A minha tia nunca soube da sua existência. Daí eu lhe chamar de refúgio secreto. – encarou-a com um olhar amistoso – Mas agora deixou de o ser. Pois estou a partilhá-lo contigo.

- Eriol…

Sakura não sabia o que dizia ao mesmo tempo que olhava para o amigo. Quando se apercebeu que estava a corar, desviou o rosto para que ele não visse o rubor.

Tarde de mais. Eriol se havia apercebido e até o havia achado engraçado. Ela, quando corava, ficava muito gira. No entanto, não podia ter esse tipo de pensamentos. O seu dever era protege-la. Além de que ela amava o Syaoran, um dos seus companheiros. Era de outro. Não dele. Mas, então, porquê que o seu subconsciente o havia levado a mostrá-lhe o seu refúgio secreto? A resposta era muito simples. Porque ainda tinha esperanças que ela visse o seu verdadeiro eu e, com isso, se apaixonasse por ele.

Dando um passo em frente, parou à frente da entrada da cabana. Com a mão na maçaneta, virou-se para Sakura.

- Espero que não ligues muito à confusão que está aqui dentro. Tens de compreender, faz muitos anos que não ponho cá os pés. – olhou-a nos olhos – Preparada?

Assim que Sakura acenou afirmativamente confiante, ele decidiu abrir a porta. Ambos depararam-se com um interior bastante aterrador.

- É… - Sakura avançou com os olhos arregalados – Acho que tens razão… - olhou a seu redor e pôde constatar que tudo estava virado do avesso. Dava a impressão de que um vendaval havia passado por ali – Isto está mesmo a precisar de sérias arrumações. Urgentemente!

Ambos riram-se.

- Então por onde devemos começar, menina Sakura? – perguntou, Eriol, divertido.

Puseram mãos à obra. Ia ser um trabalho árduo, mas conseguiriam dar conta do recado.

_**[…]**_

Syaoran olhava para o horizonte com ar melancólico. Havia saído da casa da Sr.ª Nadeshiko, fazia alguns minutos, sentando-se num prado verdejante.

Pensava na Sakura.

_«Será que ela está bem?»_, perguntava-se, angustiado. Sabia que a havia entregado em boas mãos, que o Eriol havia sido a escolha certa, mas…apesar de tudo, continuava preocupado. Era muito doloroso estar separado da pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, nem deu pela presença de Melin, que se aproximara dele entretanto, sentando-se a seu lado.

Algo dentro dela dizia para ir ter com ele. Syaoran parecia estar a precisar de apoio. E assim o fez.

- Oi... – disse a medo.

- Oi.

- Não te preocupes. Eles estão bem.

- Hã? – Syaoran ficou surpreso – Como é que sabias no que eu estava a pensar?

- Não é muito difícil percebê-lo. Eu sei o quanto tu e a Sakura se amam. E também o quanto esta separação te magoa. É difícil ficarmos longe da pessoa que mais amamnos. Ainda por cima se essa pessoa corre perigo…

Syaoran sorriu. Meilin havia acertado na mosca. Compreendia aquilo pelo qual estava a passar. E isso bastava. Não sabia porquê, mas sentia-se bem perto dela.

- Tens razão… - respirou fundo – Bem… - suspirou – está a anoitecer. É melhor nós irmos embora para casa. – ajudou-a a levantar-se.

- Sim! – Meilin sorriu – Amanhã será um novo dia. Syaoran, verás que a Sakura e o Eriol voltarão mais cedo do que pensas.

- Assim o espero, Meilin… - colocou um braço em redor dos seus ombros – Assim o espero…

Abraçados, os dois dirigiram-se até casa, prontos para o que o dia seguinte lhes teria reservado.

_**[…]**_

Estava noite cerrada e Toya não conseguia dormir.

Deitado sobre um grande monte de palha do celeiro dos pais da Ruby Moon, já havia sido aí o sítio onde ficou a dormir pela última vez, pensava em muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Na invasão de Yue, na batalha que se avizinhava, na mãe dele, que estava sozinha e amargurada em Angelos, e, principalmente, na Ruby Moon.

Porque será que os pais dela fizeram aquele tipo de comentário sobre eles? Gostava dela, sim, mas como amigo. Ou assim o achava, já que toda a gente tem a tendência a afirmar o contrário. _«Será verdade? Estarei mesmo apaixonado por ela?»_.

Ruby Moon, por seu lado, também não conseguia dormir. Estava preocupada com o amigo, o que a fez levantar-se da cama e ir ao seu encontro.

Entrando no celeiro, ela deu logo pela presença dele. Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho, como que hipnotizada, e, à medida que ia avançando, pôde ver que ele estava pensativo.

Sem que estivesse a contar, Toya assustou-se assim que viu um vulto à sua beira. Foi uma questão de segundos para que desse conta de que esse vulto se tratava da sua companheira.

- Que susto, Ruby! – resmungou, Toya, levando uma mão ao peito ao mesmo tempo que se sentava.

- Desculpa… - ela estava atrapalhadíssima.

- Posso saber o que fazes aqui a uma hora dessas? – olhou-a de alto a baixo – Ainda por cima nesses preparos?

Ruby Moon corou. O Toya reparava também em cada coisa, hein?

- Eu…estava preocupada contigo…só isso…

- Hum… - estava pensativo – Só isso? Tens a certeza? É que cá para mim vieste até aqui só para me veres, já que não consegues estar por muito tempo longe de mim. – Ruby Moon ficou parva a olhar para ele – Sou mesmo um gajo irresistível!

- Idiota! – o rosto estava vermelho de raiva – És mesmo um idiota! Uma pessoa aqui preocupada e tu…e tu…Argh! – começou a bater-lhe no peito, com os punhos fechados, numa tentativa de soltar toda a sua frustração.

Toya não aguentado mais, agarrou-lhe nos punhos com gestos decididos e puxou-a de encontro a si.

Ruby Moon não sabia como reagir, pois aquilo foi algo de que não estava à espera. Apenas o encarava curiosa, tentando saber o qual seria o seu próximo passo.

E, sem que ambos pudessem prever, depois de uma intensa troca de olhares, aconteceu o inevitável. Os dois beijam-se apaixonadamente. Um beijo que deixou-os entorpecidos.

- Toya… - disse, Ruby Moon, com dificuldade, quebrando o beijo – Mas…nós…não podemos…

- Podemos sim, Ruby… - emoldurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos – Podemos sim.

Toya voltou a beijá-la.

A dada altura, as carícias entre ambos iam-se tornando cada vez mais intensas, mais fogosas.

Apesar de estar a gostar de estar nos braços dele, de o beijar, ela não podia deixar-se dominar por aquela loucura. Não podia avançar pelo desconhecido sem ter conhecimento das consequências. E ela sabia muito bem quais elas seriam.

Por muito que o amasse, o desejasse, eles naquele momento não podiam ir mais além. Ambos eram guerreiros alados e tinham uma missão. Salvar o planeta Angelos. Até conseguirem cumpri-la, esta relação não podia ter futuro.

- Não podemos, Toya… - ele ia investir mais uma vez, mas desta vez ela não deixou – A sério, Toya. Não podemos. Não te esqueças da nossa missão…

Toya voltou à realidade, parando para pensar. Ela tinha razão. Não podia deixar-se levar pela paixão. Naquele momento, a missão era a prioridade deles.

- Tens razão, Ruby… - afastou-se devagar dela – Desculpa…Devia ter entendido que a missão vinha em primeiro lugar.

- Não é necessário pedires desculpas, Toya. Apesar das circunstâncias, eu também estava a… - corou violentamente. Envergonhada, virou a cabeça para o lado.

Um meio sorriso, com um pouco de malícia, surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Bem… - Ruby Moon encolheu os ombros – A missão até pode estar em primeiro lugar, mas… - aproximou-se dele com um sorriso matreiro, rodeando-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Toya arqueou as sobrancelhas – isso não nos impede de aproveitar o momento, não te parece?

Toya soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

Era a primeira vez que Ruby Moon o via a rir-se, desde que se haviam conhecido. Não podia estar mais orgulhosa de si mesma. Havia conseguido o impensável!

- Ruby… - estava animado, enquanto passava as mãos na cintura dela – Tu não existes. – sem que ela desse conta, deitou-a na palha e colocou-se sobre ela – Tu não existes… - não aguentando mais, beijou-a. Tal como ela o havia dito, tinham mesmo de aproveitar o momento.

_**[…]**_

Eriol e Sakura estavam cansados. Haviam ficado a arrumar a cabana, até altas horas da noite, sem se terem dado conta.

- Vou tomar banho. – disse, Sakura, dirigindo-se para o WC improvisado que lá havia.

Eriol, por seu lado, sentou-se no sofá, pensando nos amigos e familiares que havia deixado para trás. _«Como é que será que eles estão?»_. Estava preocupado.

Tinha o dever de proteger a Sakura, a pessoa que mais gostava, desde a morte dos seus pais, mas não podia ser tão egoísta até esse ponto. Não existia só ela. Também havia mais pessoas com quem ele se preocupava. Como, por exemplo, a sua tia e a Meilin. Elas eram tudo para ele. A primeira, porque tomou conta dele depois da morte dos pais, sendo uma segunda mãe para ele; e a segunda, porque cresceram juntos e, como tal, consideravam-se irmãos. Quando aquela fuga estivesse dada por terminada, mal via a hora de as poder rever.

Soltou um suspiro, antes de se levantar e dirigir-se para o WC. Ia a bater à porta, com o intuito de saber se ela ia demorar muito, já que estava a necessitar de um bom banho; quando esta se abriu. À sua frente estava Sakura enrolada numa toalha e com o cabelo molhado.

- Desculpa…Sakura…Não era minha intenção… - atrapalhado, Eriol virou o rosto para o lado, tapando-o com as mãos.

Assim que Sakura saiu dali, ele tratou logo de entrar no WC o mais rápido possível.

Sakura encarou-o com cara de quem não estava a entender nada do que se estava a passar. _«O que se passou agora com ele?»_. Deu uma passagem de olhos para baixo, para o seu corpo. Então percebeu o porquê.

Depois do banho, andava sempre naqueles preparos, mesmo com o Syaoran presente. Nunca lhe poderia ter passado pela cabeça, que as pessoas daquela galáxia fossem tão inocentes.

Contudo sentia-se um bocado estranha. Por breves momentos pareceu-lhe que o seu coração havia batido um bocado mais rápido do que o habitual, quando houve a troca de olhares entre eles. _«Deve ter sido impressão minha.»_, pensou, Sakura, começando a vestir o pijama, o qual ela fez aparecer com a sua magia, e a meter-se na cama.

Passado algum tempo, Eriol saiu do WC, já com umas cuecas de pano, metendo-se logo na cama ao lado da Sakura, passando cada um a tentar dormir para o seu lado.

A certa altura, o leve som de soluços começou a irromper no silêncio que pairava na cabana. O som ia intensificando cada vez mais.

Eriol, preocupado, virou-se para o outro lado e pôde perceber que Sakura estava a chorar.

- Sakura… - aproximou-se dela e virou-a para si, abraçando-a – Não chores… - sentia-se angustiado.

- Eu…não aguento…mais, Eriol… - chorou cada vez mais alto – Sinto-me…tão culpada… É por minha culpa que…que…

Eriol a abraçou com mais força.

- A culpa não é tua, Sakura! Tem fé nisso. Nós vamos sair desta. Vais ver!

Com carícias no cabelo e palavras amáveis ao ouvido, ele tentava acalmar Sakura, que, aos poucos, ia diminuindo o choro, acabando por depois vir a adormecer.

Eriol não aguentava vê-la naquele estado.

- Sakura. Prometo que irei proteger-te com a minha vida, quer fisicamente, quer emocionalmente. Também prometo-te que nunca te irei fazer chorar. Protegerei para sempre o teu lindo sorriso, aquele que tanto adoro… - sussurrou, dando-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça.

Acabou, passado muito pouco tempo, por vir também a adormecer.

_**[…] **_

Yue andava à procura do guerreiro alado e da Xanda através do seu campo de busca electrónico, que possuía numa das suas braceletes. Este era do mais avançado que existia e conseguiria encontrá-los pela sua energia vital.

De repente, Clow apareceu-lhe sobre a forma de holograma na bracelete, o que surpreendeu Yue. Ao que parecia, ele estava furioso.

- Yue! Estou desiludido contigo! Posso saber o que te deu para deixares a Xanda fugir?

- Não tive culpa. Ela estava sob a protecção dos guerreiros alados. Mas, pode ficar descansado, que não será por muito tempo…

- Assim o espero, Yue. Não me desiludas desta vez. – disse, desaparecendo.

- Não se preocupe, Mestre Clow. Tou quase a encontrá-los. Assim que o fizer, podes crer que eles não me escapam!

Sem se conseguir controlar, começou a rir-se de forma maléfica.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado! O próximo será bem romântico! ^^**

**Pf, espero também ver reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10 Apaixonando se

**Oi! ^^**

**Desculpem a demora, mas aqui tá mais um capitulo! XD É o último da primeira temporada! Se quiserem saber mais pormenores, pf leiam as notas finais. **

**Espero que gostem! XD**

**Bjs**

* * *

**Capítulo X – Apaixonando-se. Uma Noite Especial**

- Sakura…estás melhor? – perguntou, Eriol, preocupado.

Era de manhã e os dois estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço, quando ele resolveu fazer-lhe tal pergunta. Doía-lhe o coração só de pensar que ela pudesse estar a sofrer por causa daquilo de ontem à noite.

- Sim, Eriol… - soltou um pequeno suspiro – Eu estou bem, não te preocupes. Aquilo de ontem foi apenas uma recaída. De agora em diante serei mais forte e ajudarei todos aqueles que me ajudaram! – exclamou confiante.

- É assim que se fala, Sakura!

Ambos sorriram, confiantes e mais tranquilos, um para o outro.

_**[…]**_

Syaoran treinava há horas arduamente, sem descanso, com Wizard. Desde que o Eriol e a Sakura haviam fugido, que ele fazia todo o tipo de treinos com o sábio. Acordava bem cedo e, à noite, deitava-se morto de cansaço.

Meilin, que fazia algum tempo que os observava, resolveu preparar-lhe uns refrescos, que, assim que estavam prontos, foi ao encontro deles os dar.

Primeiro foi o Wizard e depois o Syaoran. O primeiro recusou a oferta, pois não gostava muito de refresco, enquanto o segundo aceitou-o de bom grado. Faria-lhe bem tomar uma bebida refrescante depois de um treino puxado.

Wizard fez um intervalo. Achou por bem fazê-lo, já que estavam a treinar faz algum tempo.

Syaoran agradeceu, desabando no chão de tão cansado que estava. Tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Quando Meilin ia a se retirar, o guerreiro alado pediu para que ficasse a fazer-lhe companhia. Convidando-a, portanto, a se sentar à sua beira.

- E então, Meilin? Eles já deram alguma notícia? – perguntou, referindo-se ao Eriol e à Sakura.

- Não, Syaoran… - estava cabisbaixa – Lamento…

Syaoran suspirou.

- Algo me diz que eles se encontram bem. – olhou para ela com um sorriso matreiro – E tu, Meilin? – ela olhava-o confusa – Eu namoro com a Sakura…e tu? Namoras com alguém? – Meilin corou e ficou super envergonhada – Se bem que não te tenho visto, desde que aqui cheguei, com nenhum rapaz…

- Não…Syaoran…é só que… - a voz custava-lhe a sair – Eu não namoro e acho que nunca irei namorar.

- Como assim? – estava surpreso – Uma rapariga linda como tu sem namorado? Desculpa, mas isso é um bocado difícil de engolir. – afirmou com ar brincalhão.

Meilin ficou toda encabulada. A verdade é que nunca se aproximou de nenhum rapaz, para além dos guerreiros, porque a Sr.ª Nadeshiko nunca o permitiu. Logo, ela não acreditava ser possível algum dia vir a namorar.

No entanto, por incrível que pudesse parecer, naqueles últimos dias, após a partida do Eriol e da Sakura, ela se havia aproximado de Syaoran. Falavam de quase tudo. Começou a existir entre eles uma certa empatia, que a deixava nostálgica.

Não sabia ao certo o que se passava no seu interior, mas sabia que tinha algo a ver com o príncipe de Angelos. Algo lhe dizia que havia começado a gostar dele, mas a razão foi mais forte. Não podia ir mais além naquele romance. Ele amava a Sakura e ela era a sua melhor amiga.

Quando ia finalmente a responder-lhe, Wizard interrompeu-a, chamando Syaoran de volta para o treino.

Desejando-lhe boa sorte, Meilin despediu-se dele e foi para casa ajudar a preparar o almoço. Pelo caminho olhava de vez em quando para trás, na direcção de Syaoran. Tinha de esquecê-lo. Nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Esse amor estava-lhe vedado e tinha que crer nisso se quisesse ser feliz.

_**[…]**_

Sr.ª Nadeshiko acabara de arrumar a casa e preparava-se para fazer o almoço. Quando entrou na cozinha, apercebeu-se de que Meilin não estava em casa. Preocupada, ela foi até à porta ver onde a morena se havia metido.

Passado alguns minutos, a conseguiu avistar ao longe. Estava na companhia de Syaoran. _«O __que __é __que __ela __está __a __fazer __na __companhia __de __sua __Alteza? __O __que __tanto __conversam?»_, perguntou na dúvida e um pouco zangada.

Aquilo não lhe estava a cheirar bem. A cada segundo que a via na companhia dele, começava a ter a sensação de que existia entre eles uma relação de grande proximidade, principalmente da parte dela.

- Meilin…o que pensas que estás a fazer? Não podes estar a apaixonares-te por ele…Não podes! – apesar de estar zangada e indignada, no momento a seguir uma ideia maligna passou-lhe pela cabeça – Pensando bem…até que não era má ideia. – colocou um ar pensador – Que esperta és, Meilin! Se conseguires conquistá-lo, um dia, quando eles derrotarem o Mestre Clow, converter-te-ás na Rainha de Angelos, já que irás casar-te com o mais novo Rei do planeta. – suspirou – Ai…como isto vai ser tão vantajoso para mim… - sorriu de forma maléfica – Pelos vistos, nem tudo está perdido…

_**[…]**_

Haviam-se passado dois dias desde que haviam fugido de Yue e andavam escondidos dele. Durante esses dias, Sakura não se havia descuidado dos seus treinos. Eriol fazia questão de a treinar, ajudando-a a tornar-se mais forte. Assim, nunca mais voltaria a vê-la a sofrer por se sentir culpada pelo que lhes estava a acontecer.

Sendo assim, com o objectivo de distrair Sakura e pô-la um bocadinho mais descontraída, o rapaz decidiu fazer uma pausa.

- Não te preocupes. Ainda não estamos em perigo. – tranquilizou-a, já que ela parecia não querer parar com o treino – Vamos aproveitar o dia, ok?

Sakura não o podia contrariar. Ele já estava a fazer muito por ela, treinando-a e sendo um bom amigo. Portanto, aceitou ir com ele para o areal. Iriam sentar-se na areia, a olhar o mar. E, se quisessem, dariam um mergulho para refrescar o corpo e a alma.

Mais descontraída e com um dos seus truques de magia, recém aprendidos, a morena mudou de roupa, a si e ao seu companheiro. Ela passou a estar vestida com um biquíni cor-de-rosa e uma saia branca amarrada à cintura de lado. Já o seu companheiro, este passou a ter vestido uns calções de banho azuis-escuros.

- O que é isto? – ele estava estupefacto. A sua túnica branca havia desaparecida para ser substituída por uma peça de roupa que lhe era desconhecida. Olhou para ela e ficou ainda mais chocado – E o que é que estás a usar? – atrapalhado, começou à procura de alguma coisa pela cabana, assim que entrou nela.

- O que se passa, Eriol? – perguntou, sem entender o que se estava a passar, piscando as pestanas sem cessar – Do que é que estás à procura?

- Ainda perguntas? De alguma coisa para tapar! A mim e a ti!

- Calma, Eriol. Está tudo bem. – vendo que ele não lhe ligava nenhuma, aproximou-se dele e agarrou-lhe uma mão – Pára, Eriol. Está tudo bem. Estas roupas são normais na Terra, quando um rapaz e uma rapariga vão à praia.

- Praia?

- Sim. Praia. – disse, apontando para a paisagem que se encontrava do outro lado da porta.

- Hum… - estava apreensivo. Para ele aquilo se chamava areia e mar. Sem alternativa, encolheu os ombros – Ok. Então vamos. – aproximou-se da porta a passos largos – Do que é que estamos à espera? – perguntou-lhe com um sorriso, vendo que ela continuava parada no mesmo lugar.

Sakura o olhava surpresa, com as sobrancelhas levantadas. _«Que __mudança __de __atitude __foi __esta?»_. Começava a achar que nunca entenderia a mente dele. Num momento mostrava ser muito conservador e, no outro, estava numa boa, como se nada de mal tivesse passado. Não havia dúvida de que ele era uma pessoa muito especial.

Eriol, por sua vez, sentia-se um parvo. Mas, também, só se sentia assim diante dela. Ainda mais com ela vestida daquela maneira! _«Biquíni__…__que __estranhos __hábitos __que __os __humanos __têm.»_, pensou, olhando-a de lado - _«Mas __tenho __de __admitir __que __até __que __lhe __fica __bem__…__»_.

- O que foi? – perguntou, Sakura, tirando-o do transe, enquanto andavam lado a lado – Tenho alguma coisa na cara?

- Não…não. Estás linda! Como sempre.

- Obrigada!

Sentaram-se na areia e começaram a olhar o mar em silêncio.

- Eriol? – perguntou, Sakura, quebrando o silêncio que se havia instalado, passado alguns minutos.

- Sim. – olhou-a curioso.

- Disseste que este lugar era especial para ti e que vinhas cá muitas vezes quando eras criança…porquê?

Eriol pôs-se de novo a contemplar o mar.

- Porquê? Bem…porque, apesar de estar a morar com a tia, eu sentia-me sozinho. Tinha quatro anos nessa altura. – Sakura olhou-o enternecida – Os meus pais haviam falecido e ainda não tinha superado a sua perda. Daí que, um dia, decidi explorar o planeta Delos. Foi então que deparei-me com este cenário. – sorriu – Não sei te explicar, mas foi como se…

- Como se tivesses recuperado uma parte de ti há muito tempo desaparecida.

- Sim! Como é que sabias?

- Porque acho que foi a mesma coisa que eu senti assim que cheguei a este planeta.

Eriol, embora não o mostrasse, estava radiante. Era bom saber que partilhava os mesmos pontos de vista com a pessoa de quem gostava.

- Eu acho que não te cheguei a contar, Sakura, que foi aqui que conheci o Wizard, pois não?

- Por acaso…sim. Tenho essa vaga ideia. – pôs-se pensativa – Se bem me lembro, acho que foi na mesma altura em que descobriste ser o guerreiro alado de Angelos da água. – virou-se para ele e sorriu – Estou certa?

Eriol retribui o sorriso com outro.

- Estás. É isso mesmo. E sabes como isso aconteceu? – a morena negou com a cabeça – Como deves saber, naquela altura tinha quatro anos. Foi pouco tempo depois de ter encontrado este lugar. E bem…um dia tinha vindo até aqui brincar com a minha bola preferida de cor vermelha. Estava tão entretido, que, sem querer, a deixei escapar das mãos e rolou até ao mar. – Sakura o ouvia com interesse – Eu, inocente que era, não tendo a noção do perigo que estava a ter, fui até ao mar buscá-la. Mas, assim que entrei na água, esta miraculosamente se afastou, abriu-se em duas partes, dando-me assim passagem para recuperar a minha bola. Claro que não me apercebi de nada naquele momento. Quem mo disse foi o próprio Wizard, que, nessa altura, estava de passagem por esta zona e, por isso, viu o que realmente aconteceu. A partir daí passamos a ser professor e aprendiz. Revelou-me quem eu era e depois contou-me a lenda dos guerreiros alados de Angelos e da sua importância. Tinha a todo custo encontrar os outros três se queria salvar o planeta dos anjos da desgraça. E… - suspirou – desde então que tenho trabalhado a finco nisso, tal como pudeste constatar.

- Sim, tens razão. E com muita dedicação! – exclamou com um certo ar de gozo.

- Como assim?

- Não me digas que já te esqueceste da maneira como me tratavas antes? Parecia que me vias como uma ameaça.

- Não. Não me esqueci. Mas a verdade é que, quando nos conhecemos, soube que tinhas algo de especial, porque nenhum humano seria capaz de sobreviver depois daquele ritual, lembras-te? – Sakura acenou que sim, embora com um certo desânimo, já que não tinha boas lembranças daquele ritual – Depois, quando chegaste aqui a Delos, implicava contigo, porque, por alguma razão inexplicável, adorava-te ver irritada. Dava-me ânimo. Mas, então, me paralisaste e pude me aperceber que as minhas suspeitas estavam correctas. De que afinal tinhas algo de especial. Como queria descobrir quem tu eras na realidade, comecei a me aproximar de ti, acabando por me preocupar contigo.

- E agora de uma coisa podes ter a certeza, Eriol. – tocou-lhe numa face com a mão direita – Tornaste-te num grande amigo. – o rapaz, incapaz de se conter ao sentir o toque delicado da morena, acabou por beijar-lhe o interior da mão – Bem…acho que é melhor eu ir nadar. Este mar não pára de me chamar! – levantou-se, entusiasmada, e começou a correr até ele, até à doce água cristalina, dando um mergulho de seguida.

Eriol, sorrindo, não fez nada senão contemplá-la. Ela era uma visão! Pena que estivesse fora do seu alcance…

Sem que pudesse prever, começou a ser bombardeado por salpicos de água. Era a Sakura, que estava perto da costa, semi-coberta pela água.

- Então, Eriol? Não vens para água? – perguntou, continuando a salpicar-lhe água para cima, sem parar de se rir – Olha que está óptima!

- É guerra que queres, hein? Já te esqueceste que a água é o meu elemento? – perguntou, dando um sorriso de lado, enquanto se levantava.

Sakura começou a ficar um pouco preocupada depois do que ele perguntou. Estava tramada!

Como estava de olhos fechados, não deu fé dele entrar na água.

Querendo entrar na brincadeira dela, Eriol começou a fazer o mesmo que ela lhe estava a fazer antes, o que a assustou.

Recuperada do susto, ela não quis ficar atrás. Estavam tão entretidos, que, por alguns momentos, se esqueceram dos problemas que tinham.

A determinada altura, a morena quis ir sentar-se na areia macia, numa tentativa de escapulir ao guerreiro alado. Já não estava habituada aquele tipo de brincadeiras.

No entanto, não prestando atenção por onde andava, ela tropeçou numa pequena rocha. Eriol vendo que ela ia bater de frente, agarrou-lhe no pulso e a puxou para si com o intuito de a proteger. Só que sem que os dois estivessem à espera, acabaram por cair juntos na parte rasa do mar. Ela por cima e ele por baixo.

Surgiu uma troca de olhares entre eles. Estavam espantados.

Enquanto Sakura se perguntava o que se estava a passar, Eriol, por sua vez, não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto dela, da boca dela…

- Eriol… - sussurrou a morena, constrangida, enquanto ele trocava de posições, fazendo com que ele agora estivesse por cima e ela por baixo.

Como que hipnotizado, o guerreiro alado começou a aproximar cada vez mais o seu rosto do dela até que o inevitável aconteceu. A sua boca fundiu-se à dela.

Sakura arregalou os olhos na hora. Mas, apesar de estar confusa, ela não deu qualquer resistência, correspondendo com a mesma doçura ao beijo dele.

Foi então que se deu o clique. Ela já tivera aquela sensação antes. A de como um simples beijo a pudesse fazer levitar e ao mesmo tempo sentir-se livre e amada. _«Não __pode __ser! __Então __é __o __Eriol __o __homem __do __meu __sonho __e __não __o __Syaoran? __Mas __como __isso __é __possível?»_, questionou-se, receosa com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

Eriol, sentindo falta de ar, interrompeu o beijo com suavidade e levantou a cabeça, olhando-a nos olhos. Foi nesse momento que se apercebeu do que havia feito.

- Sakura…eu…

Sakura, tanto atordoada quanto ele, aproveitou a sua deixa para que ele não se apercebesse disso. Empurrou-o com as mãos pelo peito e levantou-se de seguida, começando a correr o mais que podia em direcção à cabana.

Eriol, vendo-a partir, sentou-se derrotado na água, dando um murro nela, chapinando-se todo. _«O __que __é __que __eu __fui __fazer?»._ Só esperava que, depois daquele deslize, não tivesse estragado tudo o que havia entre eles.

_**[…]**_

Sakura afundou-se no sofá depois de entrar apressada na cabana. Relembrou-se do primeiro beijo que havia partilhado com Syaoran.

Transtornada, sem saber como é que aquilo aconteceu, levantou-se e foi até à janela, observando a imagem que dela se vislumbrava_.__«Agora __entendo __o __porquê __desta __paisagem __ser __um __tipo __de __dejá __vu __para __mim. __É __a __mesma __que __a __do __meu __sonho. __O __que __quer __dizer __que__…__»_. Levou uma mão aos lábios. _«__…__o __sonho __não __passou __de __um __presságio __daquilo __que __viria __a __acontecer __num __futuro __próximo?»._

Pelos vistos havia cometido um erro. Como pudera ter sido tão estúpida? Todo aquele tempo era o Eriol a pessoa que lhe estava destinada e não o Syaoran. Mas como ambos são anjos, ela não dera pela diferença no beijo. Para além de que ainda não conhecia o guerreiro alado da água…

A sua vida parecia estar a desmoronar diante dos seus olhos, sendo que a culpa era inteiramente sua. Agora, como é que podia solucionar aquela borrada toda?

Depressa teve a sua resposta.

Bastava-lhe apenas ser fiel ao que o seu próprio coração lhe ditava.

_**[…]**_

- Syaoran! – chamou, Melin, entrando em casa extasiada – O Toya e a Ruby Moon chegaram!

Syaoran mostrou-se surpreendido.

- A sério? – segurou-a pelos ombros – Tens a certeza?

Meilin sorriu feliz como resposta à sua pergunta.

Perante o olhar atónito da Sr.ª Nadeshiko, os dois saíram de casa numa correria para irem ao encontro dos seus amigos.

- Toya! Ruby! – chamou-os o rapaz, assim que os avistou. Chegou ao pé deles e os abraçou com força – Que saudades!

- Tem calma, rapaz! – exclamou, Toya, afastando-o pelos ombros – Que eu saiba, só tivemos apenas três dias fora.

- Qual é? Três dias já foram muitos! – olhou-os com um ar malandro, enquanto cumprimentavam Melin – A não ser que…

Toya e Ruby Moon ficaram em alerta.

- A não ser que, o quê, rapaz? – perguntou, Toya, nada contente com a insinuação.

- A não ser que vocês demoraram, porque estiveram a… - tossiu, dando a entender o que ele pretendia insinuar.

Toya e Ruby Moon, corados, viraram os rostos, cada um para seu lado.

- Não digas parvoíces! – exclamou o primeiro guerreiro alado – Não temos tempo para isso! Não te esqueças que temos uma missão.

- Quanto a isso, não se preocupem. – interveio, Meilin – O Syaoran tem treinado todo o dia arduamente com o Wizard. Ele já fez muitos progressos.

Ruby Moon ergueu o sobrolho e olhou para ela de forma desconfiada.

- Não me digas? Quem te ouve, ainda pensa que gostas dele. – Meilin corou na hora, o que não passou despercebido à guerreira alada – Hum…o que é que foi que se passou entre vocês os dois, enquanto estivemos fora?

- N-n-não…é…nada disso, Ruby…N-nós…

- Ruby! O que pensas que estás a insinuar? – perguntou, Syaoran, ofendido – Sabes que eu amo apenas uma única mulher, a Sakura. Por isso, não viaja, ok? O que há entre mim e a Meilin – aproximou-se dela e rodeou-lhe os ombros com um braço – é apenas uma forte e profunda amizade. Certo, Meilin? – sorriu-lhe, olhando para ela.

- C-certo…

- Ok! Ok! Já entendi a mensagem. – respondeu, Ruby Moon, rendendo-se às evidências, embora não estivesse totalmente convencida. – Ah! Já agora, a minha mãe agradeceu o elogio, enquanto que o meu pai está a contar connosco. Ele acha que serás um óptimo rei!

Sorridentes, os guerreiros e Meilin foram ter com a Sr.ª Nadeshiko. No entanto, a menina de cabelos negros estava um tanto inquieta.

Desde que ouvira aquelas palavras de Syaoran, sobre a relação deles os dois, sentiu algo dentro de si a se despedaçar. Gostava muito da Sakura. Ela era a sua melhor amiga e sabia o quanto eles gostavam um do outro, no entanto…por alguma razão inexplicável, ela começava a sentir algo mais do que amizade pelo futuro rei de Angelos. Parecia que estava apaixonada pelo Syaoran e não sabia o que fazer com esse sentimento. Só os Deuses é que a podiam ajudar.

_**[…]**_

Yue ainda continuava à procura deles. Estava a ser difícil achá-los. _«Onde __é __que __vocês __se __meteram?»_, se perguntava interiormente, quase a levá-lo ao desespero. Mas, apesar da frustração, ele não pensava em desistir.

A certa altura, ele se apercebeu que estava para anoitecer a qualquer momento. Então, por norma, e também porque precisava fazer uma pausa, resolveu encostar-se à árvore mais próxima e descansar, deixando o monitor de busca da bracelete ligado. Podia ser que, enquanto ele dormia, o monitor os encontrasse. Sendo assim, mal ele acordasse, teria boas notícias e partiria logo no seu encalço.

_«Pressinto __que __estou __a __fazer __o __mais __acertado»_, pensou, dando um sorriso largo, antes de vir a adormecer.

_**[…]**_

Era de noite. Sakura e Eriol, ainda há poucos minutos, haviam terminado de jantar. Enquanto a morena levantava a loiça da mesa e começava a lavá-la, o guerreiro alado a olhava intensamente, desconfiado. _«O __que __é __que __se __passa __com __ela? __Será __que __é __pelo __que __aconteceu __ainda __há __pouco __no __mar?»_. É que, para ele, não era normal ela cozinhar. É claro que ele sabia que ela sabia cozinhar, mas sempre o faziam juntos.

Se ser ela sozinha a cozinhar o faz desconfiar, imagina o que ele sentia ao vê-la a arrumar a loiça e o espaço onde tinham acabado de comer. Durante todo esse período, ela nunca lhe havia dirigido uma única palavra.

Sakura, depois disso, foi até ao banheiro. Queria dar uma refrescada antes de se deitar. Eriol não tirava os olhos dela. Não estava a entender nada, começando a ficar preocupado com a morena.

Ainda um pouco atordoado, ele dirigiu-se até à cama para pegar as suas roupas de dormir. Estava à procura da sua velha túnica, ainda de tronco nu e calção de banho, quando, de repente, sentiu uns braços a envolverem-no pela cintura. Ficou surpreso. Não estava mesmo a contar com aquilo.

- Shhhh…sossega. Sou eu. – sussurrou, Sakura, ao seu ouvido.

Eriol acalmou-se e quando menos esperou, ela virou-o para ela e o beijou na boca. Começou por saborear a sua boca, como um beija-flor recolhe o pólen de uma flor, até que avançou com o ritmo de sedução. Tornando-o mais provocante.

Ele nem sabia ao certo o que se estava a passar. Pensava que ela deveria ter enlouquecido de vez. Mas não foi o caso. Tanto que, não conseguindo resistir, acabou por corresponder ao beijo. Nem queria acreditar que aquilo estivesse mesmo a acontecer. Parecia um sonho tornado realidade. _«Se __isto __for __um __sonho, __por __favor, __fazei __com __que __nunca __acorde!»_, pensou para si próprio, feliz.

Sakura desviou a boca da dele e começou a roçá-la pela cara dele. Nunca na vida pensou estar a fazer aquilo. Entregar-se por completo. Nem mesmo quando andava com o Syaoran. Mas era o que o coração lhe havia ditado.

- Eriol… - disse a morena num sussurro bem perto do ouvido dele – Por favor…faz-me tua…

O guerreiro alado afastou um pouco o rosto do dela e a olhou incrédulo. Aquilo não poderia estar a acontecer…ou podia? Nem no seu maior sonho ela se entregaria a ele daquela forma. Sabia o quanto ela amava o seu companheiro, o Syaoran. Aquilo, sem dúvida, que devia ser algum tipo de brincadeira. E uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

- Sakura…Por favor. Não brinques com coisas sérias.

- Quem disse que eu estou a brincar? – perguntou, sem perder a pose de sedutora.

- Mas…tu amas o Syaoran e…

Sakura o abraçou bem forte. Queria sentir-se segura no calor que ele transmitia.

- Isso não importa. Na verdade…acho que nunca cheguei a amá-lo de verdade. Como uma mulher ama a um homem. – confessou. Fez uma pausa e depois prosseguiu – Acabei por confundir amor de irmão com algo mais forte, desde o nosso primeiro beijo. Eu não te cheguei a contar, nem mesmo ao Syaoran, que antes disso acontecer, antes de eu e o Syaoran nos beijarmos na roda gigante do parque de diversões, eu tinha tido um sonho. Um sonho, no qual eu me encontrava numa paisagem como essa daqui e estava na companhia de um homem. Um homem que me fazia sentir amada e segura. Ele, no sonho, me deu um beijo. Um beijo que me fez voar. Parecia que estava a tocar no céu. Então…quando ele me beijou, eu pensei que ele fosse o tal homem do meu sonho. E a partir daí o meu sonho começou a ganhar cor. Mas…no entanto… - apertou-se mais a ele – tudo não passou disso mesmo. De um sonho. De uma mera ilusão. – ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos – Ainda há pouco, na praia, quando tu me beijaste, é que me apercebi disso. Foi aí que me dei conta de que o que tinha com o Syaoran não passava de uma tremenda ilusão.

- Isso quer dizer que…

- Sim, Eriol. Isso mesmo. – sorriu – Quer dizer que tu és o homem do meu sonho. E tenho a prova disso… - aproximou o rosto do dele e roçou os lábios nos dele – Por isso, Eriol… - afastou-se um pouco dele e começou a despir-se diante dele – Sou toda tua. – voltou a aproximar-se dele e tocou-lhe no rosto com uma mão, com carinho – Amo-te…

Eriol nem sabia ao certo o que fazer. Era demasiada informação para a sua cabeça. Como gostava que aquilo que ela esteve para ali a dizer fosse verdade. Mas, ao vê-la ali nua mesmo à sua frente, viu o quanto aquilo era verdadeiro. Nenhuma mulher se despiria daquela forma diante de um homem, a não ser que ele seja o homem por quem ela esteja apaixonada. _«Nem __acredito! __Ela __é __linda__…__perfeita!»_.

Por isso, vendo que não podia fugir, já que ela o apanhara em cheio, Eriol deixou-se levar pelas rédeas da sua paixão e do seu amor por aquela linda feiticeira.

- Eu… - emoldurou-lhe a cara com as mãos e a olhava com carinho, ternura e amor – também te amo. – ela deu sorriso de felicidade – Amo-te desde que começamos a nos aproximar. E isso, minha querida, Sakura…isso eu não posso mudar. – beijou-a com ternura. Enquanto a beijava, ia passando as mãos pelo corpo dela, enquanto ela o puxava para si, enlaçando os braços no seu pescoço – Lembra-te, que foste tu que quiseste isto. – elevou-a no alto para felicidade desta, que enrolou as pernas na sua cintura.

Assim que os dois aterraram na cama, deitados um sobre o outro, deram largas à paixão e ao amor que os unia, fazendo amor como se não houvesse amanhã…

_**[…]**_

Syaoran não conseguia dormir. Sem a menor vontade de estar na cama, levantou-se e foi até à cozinha beber algo. A ver se arejava um pouco as ideias. Talvez, assim, conseguisse adormecer tranquilamente.

No entanto, para seu desagrado, parecia ser impossível. Pensava em tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Principalmente na fuga da Sakura e do Eriol. _«O __que __será __que __lhes __aconteceu? __Onde __será __que __eles __estão? __Porque __não __dão __noticias? __Assim __não __me __deixariam __nesta __angústia__…__!»_.

Enquanto se inclinava sobre o balcão, colocando as mãos sobre este e abaixando a cabeça, abanando-a em sinal de frustração, ouviu um pequeno barulho atrás dele. Então, virou a cabeça nessa direcção, vendo uma silhueta feminina conhecida junto da porta.

- Ah…és tu, Meilin…

- Também não consegues dormir?

Syaoran acenou que sim. Suspirando, sentou-se numa das cadeiras, que estavam em redor da mesa redonda do compartimento, e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- Tenho tanta coisa na cabeça, Meilin…Já nem sei mais o que fazer.

Meilin entendia o seu sofrimento, a sua frustração. Ele carregava muita coisa aos ombros, mas tinha a noção de que a sua principal preocupação era o Eriol e a Sakura. Eles, desde que fugiram para protegerem a Sakura das garras de Yue, que não davam notícias.

- Não te preocupes. Sei o que estás a sentir. – também se sentou numa cadeira, próxima à dele. Pegou-lhe numa das mãos e a envolveu com as suas – Não és só tu que estás preocupado com eles. Eu também o estou.

- Eles? – pareceu surpreso – Mas como é que sabias que eu…

- Dá para ver na tua cara, Syaoran. – sorriu – O Eriol é como um irmão para mim e a Sakura…bem…ela veio a ser uma grande amiga. Por isso…como já o disse, também estou preocupada com eles, embora eles não dêem noticias. Algo aqui dentro me diz que eles estão bem. Há três dias atrás também disseste o mesmo…Tem confiança. Tenho a certeza de que eles não tardam a entrar por aquela porta, são e salvos.

- Tens razão, Meilin. – disse, por fim, após refletir no que ela dissera. Pousou a mão solta sobre as delas, olhando-a nos olhos – Obrigado.

- Ora… - desviou o rosto, envergonhada – N-Não foi nada, Syaoran…Fiz o que qualquer amigo faria…O que se passa, Syaoran? – perguntou, assim que sentiu o olhar fixo dele sobre ela – Tenho alguma coisa na cara?

- Não… - soltou-lhe as mãos e levantou-se. Ao aproximar-se dela, roçou-lhe uma das suas faces com os nós dos dedos – A tua cara continua linda, como sempre. É só que… - Meilin o olhava intrigada, na expectativa – Nem sei como hei-de te perguntar isto… Posso dar-te um abraço?

- Hã? – ficara atónita com aquela pergunta. Ouvira direito? – Tanto suspense só por causa de um abraço?

Ela pensava que fosse outra coisa e, por isso, bem lá no fundo ficara um pouco desiludida.

- É…eu sei que é estranho…mas…neste momento sinto que estou a precisar de um abraço. Como és uma grande amiga, a única, para além da Sakura, que me compreende, gostaria de te abraçar. Mas…com medo de que te zangasses com a minha ousadia, achei melhor não fazê-lo e perguntar-to, directamente…

- Bobo! – levantou-se rapidamente e aproximou-se dele. Abraçou-o e encostou a cabeça no peito dele – Podes abraçar-me sempre que queiras. Estarei aqui para ti. Sempre.

Syaoran abraçou-a de volta. Estava tremendamente enternecido perante a generosidade da sua amiga. Daí, de certa forma, ter-lhe começado a acariciar os seus cabelos pretos com uma mão.

Quanto a Meilin, ela apenas se agarrava a ele para nunca mais se separar. Ao cheirá-lo, reconhecendo a sua doce essência, é que pôde ter a certeza de que o amava. E há muito tempo. Estava realmente apaixonada por ele. Logo, não havia volta a dar. Sabendo disto, já não podia mais controlar esse sentimento.

Assim que se afastaram um pouco, o suficiente para se olharem nos olhos, ela beijou-o na boca. Fez com que o inevitável acontecesse. Para surpresa dele. _«Meilin?»-_

Apesar de não ter estado à espera de uma atitude daquelas por parte de Meilin, pois não acreditava que ela fosse capaz disso, correspondeu-lhe. Beijou-lhe igualmente com a mesma doçura, ternura e sofreguidão com que ela lhe transmitia.

Quando terminaram de se beijar, Meilin, apesar de se sentir nas nuvens, apercebeu-se do que fez, olhando-o com olhos arregalados.

- Syaoran… Eu…desculpa… - afastou-se dele rapidamente e saiu da cozinha a correr em direcção ao seu quarto, sem antes, a sussurrar, lhe desejar boa noite.

Syaoran ficou estático. Parado no mesmo lugar que Meilin o havia deixado.

Ainda não tinha total consciência do que se havia passado. Como era possível ele ter correspondido ao beijo dela? Não gostava da Sakura? Mas então, porquê? E, pior de tudo, é que se sentia bem…

Tinha noção de que algo, dentro de si, o impelira a corresponder ao beijo dela. Queria transmitir-lhe a ternura e a alegria que tanto ela parecia necessitar. _«Será __que __foi __por __isso? __Por __pena? __Ou __foi __por que __estava __tão __triste, __a __necessitar __de um __ombro __amigo, __que __deixei-me __levar __por __essa __mesma __necessidade?»_.

Já nem sabia o que pensar. Depois daquilo, nem sabia como a deveria interpelar. Como ambos reagiriam na hora de se confrontar. Tinha mesmo de entender o tipo de sentimento que tinha dentro de si, no que dizia respeito à celestial. O que se passava no seu coração e na sua mente. E, pelos vistos, o mais rápido possível, porque só assim, com plena consciência dos seus actos, é que poderia vir a amar alguém verdadeiramente. Ser ele próprio.

_**[…]**_

Yue ia despertando aos poucos. Ouvia-se, ao longe, um _"__bip __bip__"_. _«Este __som __é__…__»._ Como se uma mola o tivesse empurrado, ele levantou-se num ápice e foi ter ao local onde tinha deixado a bracelete.

O holograma estava a detectar um sinal muito forte a norte litoral do planeta. Ficava, mais ou menos, a uns 15 minutos da casa que atacou há uns dias. _«Afinal, __eles __não __estavam __assim __tão __longe__…__»_, pensou, contente por finalmente eles se terem denunciado.

Riu-se triunfante, enquanto se elevava no ar, voando em seguida até onde os seus fugitivos se encontravam.

- Agora vocês não me escapam!

* * *

**Bem...e agora? O que será que irá acontecer? Só mesmo lendo os próximos caapitulos desta saga! XD**

**Pois é...este foi o ultimo cap. da primeira temporada, já que desde o ínicio tinha isto em mente. Logo, ficam a saber que esta história é constituida por duas temporadas. **

**O primeiro cap. desta nova temporada é o XI e deverá ser postado para o ano. Lamento, mas terão de aguardar para saber o que acontecerá a Sakura e a Eriol. Mas, devo confessar, que muita coisa irá acontecer...já que será como uma recta final. **

**Ah! E não se esqueçam dos reviews! XD**


	11. Chapter 11  O Planeta Angelos

**Oi! ^^**

**Desculpem a demora, mas aqui estou eu! xD Espero que desfrutem do resto desta grande aventura! **

**Boa leitura! ^^**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Capitulo XI – O Planeta Angelos**_

Pequenos raios de luz infiltravam pela janela semi-aberta.

Eriol foi despertando com um sorriso na boca. A noite de ontem ainda continuava a ser um bonito sonho para ele.

- Sakura…? – chamou, assim que dera conta de que esta já não se encontrava mais a seu lado.

Espreguiçou-se e mais desperto do que antes, pôde ver que ela não se tinha ido embora da cabana. Ela ainda continuava ali. Ao pé dele. Só que à beira da janela, usando a mesma túnica do dia anterior.

Sakura olhava fixamente para a paisagem que se encontrava diante de si. E, apesar de estar feliz pela noite de ontem, soube ao vê-la que aquele olhar transmitia nada de bom. Algo lhe preocupava.

Como não gostava nada de a ver naquele estado, levantou-se, trazendo consigo os lençóis e os envolvendo à cintura.

Depois aproximou-se dela e, com suavidade, abraçou-a por trás e pousou a boca contra o seu ouvido.

- Bom dia.

Sakura, que até então estava tão absorta nos seus pensamentos, nem deu pela chegada dele, chegando mesmo a se assustar com a proximidade que havia entre eles.

- Bom dia…desculpa…

- Sakura. – falando-lhe de forma doce, fez com que ela o olhasse nos olhos – O que se passa? Estás arrependida é isso?

- Não, Eriol. Não estou arrependida. – tocou-lhe numa das faces delicadamente – Ontem…ontem foi, sem dúvida, a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida! Amo-te, Eriol. Agora tenho a certeza de que é a ti quem eu amo. Por isso, por favor, acredita no meu amor.

Eriol virou ligeiramente o rosto para lhe beijar a palma da mão.

- Eu acredito, Sakura. Agora eu acredito. – Sakura sorriu, feliz por saber que ele acreditava nela – Mas…algo te preocupa. Eu sinto-o…

- Sim. – desfez o sorriso e desviou o olhar para a janela – Há algo que me preocupa. É que, não sei porquê, mas estou com uma sensação ruim desde que acordei. Parece que algo de muito mal vai acontecer. – virou-se para ele – Eriol! – abraçou-o com força pelo pescoço – Tenho medo…

- Não tenhas, Sakura. – retribuiu-lhe o abraço – Do que depender de mim, o Mestre Clow e o Yue nunca que hão de tocar nem num fio de cabelo que sejas. Nem que para isso tenha de dar a minha vida.

Sakura abraçou-se ainda mais a ele. A ideia de ele morrer por ela, ainda era mais assustadora da do que ser apanhada pelos tiranos.

- Bom…agora que já estás mais calma… - Sakura afastou-se um pouco dele e o olhou curiosa – que tal voltarmos para a cama?

Sakura, sorridente, o beijou. Quando queria até que conseguia ser fofo.

_**[…]**_

Yue ia a toda a velocidade atrás deles, em direcção ao local que a bracelete indicava.

No entanto, a determinada altura, o sinal desapareceu do monitor. O que fez com que ele parasse de repente no ar, sem querer acreditar naquilo que lhe estava a acontecer.

_«Droga! E agora?»_, pensou, tentando manter a calma. _«Que se lixe! O sinal pode ter desaparecido, mas acho que me lembro bem para que lado o sinal indicava.»_. Olhava ao seu redor. _«E era…por este lado.»_.

Deixando-se guiar pela sua boa memória visual, Yue seguiu essa mesma direcção. Mal via a hora de os apanhar desprevenidos.

_**[…]**_

Syaoran e o resto do pessoal, incluindo Wizard e Nadeshiko, estavam na cozinha a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Teriam mais um dia de intenso treino e, por isso, precisavam de restabelecer as energias.

- Isto é que são horas, minha menina, de acordar e vir tomar o pequeno-almoço? – perguntou, Nadeshiko, indignada, quando Meilin entrou na cozinha vinda do quarto.

- Desculpa… - disse com pesar.

Depois das desculpas estarem aceites, ela foi-se sentar com os outros à mesa. Mas, quando os olhos dela e de Syaoran se cruzaram, ambos desviaram o olhar, um do outro, um tanto constrangidos. O que havia acontecido na noite passada ainda estava presente na mente deles. Algo que não passou despercebido a Nadeshiko.

- Bem…já acabei!

Ruby Moon foi a primeira a levantar-se, seguida por Toya. Ambos tinham uma grande vontade de começarem logo a treinar.

- É meus filhos…. – suspirou com pesar, pois tinha uma noção do que estava por vir – É preciso treinar muito. Porque…porque a verdadeira batalha está cada vez mais perto do que vocês possam imaginar…

_**[…]**_

- E então, Meilin? – sussurrou-lhe, Nadeshiko, após todos terem saído para irem treinar. – Posso saber ao certo o que se passou entre ti e o Syaoran?

- Sra. Nadeshiko! – exclamou envergonhada – Não é nada do está a pensar! Nem sei porque mo pergunta…

- Não te faças de desentendida, Meilin. Eu vi muito bem como tu e o Syaoran se comportaram assim que puseram o olhar um sobre o outro. Aí tem coisa!

- Sim…aconteceu…uma coisa, mas…eu não quero falar sobre isso!

Meilin estava vermelha que nem um pimentão.

- Ok. – olhou-a de cima a baixo com ar de superioridade – Mas queres um conselho. Acho que deverias ser mais atrevida.

- Sr.ª Nadeshiko!

A tia do Eriol encolheu os ombros.

- É verdade. Tu gostas do Syaoran e, acredita, não é por seres assim toda _"amiguinha"_ que o vais conquistar, fazendo com que ele se esqueça da Xanda. – Meilin se encolheu. Sabia que ela tinha razão, mas não podia mudar a sua natureza. – Aposto que o Eriol já deve ter avançado com a dele.

- Não acredito que o Eriol seja capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. Ele nunca que faria isso a um amigo.

- Duvidas? – riu-se de forma seca – Então és muito inocente para acreditares nisso.

Assim que a Sr.ª Nadeshiko se havia retirado para arrumar os quartos, Meilin continuou ali, estática, a pensar no que ela acabara de lhe dizer.

O Eriol seria mesmo capaz de tal coisa? Sabia que ele estava apaixonado pela Sakura, mas daí ao ponto de trair a confiança de um amigo…não acreditava que isso fosse possível. Tinha de haver um engano.

Aproximou-se da porta e, de lá, avistou Syaoran e os outros a treinar. Talvez ela tivesse razão. Talvez devesse ser um bocadinho mais atrevida. Quem sabe assim conseguia com que ele se apaixonasse por ela. Quem sabe…

_**[…]**_

Eriol acordou de repente, sentando-se na cama num ápice.

- O que se passa, Eriol? – perguntou, Sakura, que estava a seu lado, preocupada.

- Eu sinto…

- Sentes o quê? Já me estás a assustar Eriol!

Eriol olhou para ela com um semblante sério.

- O Yue…não sei como, mas ele está-se a aproximar.

- Não tinhas dito que quase ninguém conhecia este lugar? Então como é que ele nos achou?

- Não sei. – levantou-se e começou a vestir-se – Mas seja como for, temos de sair daqui. E o mais rápido possível.

Sakura concordou com ele, enquanto também se vestia, não esquecendo da capa.

Já vestidos, os dois saíram rápido da cabana, mas algo no ar os fez parar de correr.

Yue.

O guerreiro, filho de Clow, estava a flutuar no ar com os braços cruzados contra o peito e a olhá-los com um ar superior e um sorriso de lado.

- Vão a algum lado?

Eriol e Sakura estavam aterrorizados. Nunca pensariam que ele fosse capaz de os encontrar. Era certo que Eriol havia pressentido a sua aproximação, mas nunca podia imaginar que ele estivesse tão perto. _«Agora isso não importa. O mais importante é proteger a Sakura a todo o custo!»_.

Yue, entretanto, havia descido de onde estava e agora, com os pés bem assentes em terra firme, se encontrava bem próximo deles.

- Vocês não têm escapatória. Por isso, dá-me a Xanda e tudo correrá bem.

- Nunca!

- És dos duros, não, guerreiro alado? Pois bem, só porque suponho que sejas o chefe da quadrilha vou-te contar um pequeno segredo. Como é que eu cheguei até aqui. – havia um brilho de vitória no olhar dele – Enquanto vocês estavam aqui, a descansar, eu estive a curar-me debaixo de uma árvore, perto do local onde eu havia lutado contigo e os teus míseros amiguinhos. E é claro, estava sozinho, visto que havia ordenado para que o resto dos soldados fosse embora. Assim não levantaríamos muitas suspeitas e vocês pensariam que já estavam fora de perigo. – deu uma risada seca e rouca – Mas enganaram-se. Todo este tempo estive aqui em Delos a recuperar-me. E à medida que o ia fazendo, tinha esta bracelete – mostrou-lhes a que tinha no pulso esquerdo – que me ajudou a localizar-vos. – tocou nela e desta saiu uma luz, mostrando um holograma do qual três luzinhas apareciam juntas no mesmo local – Como podem ver, estas luzinhas somos nós, já que esta bracelete é especial. Ela consegue localizar qualquer fonte mágica, desde que esta seja de grande dimensão. – sorriu satisfeito – Como vêem, bastou um descuido vosso para que eu vos encontrasse facilmente. Não o acham o máximo?

- Seu…

Eriol, temeroso pelo que pudesse acontecer a ela, pôs-se à sua frente e mandou-a afastar-se.

- Quere-la, não? Mas primeiro terás de passar por mim!

- Não, Eriol! Por favor não faças isso!

Sakura não queria que ele se arriscasse por ela. Não o queria perder.

- Não te preocupes, Sakura. – virou a cabeça para trás e sorriu para ela – Aconteça o que acontecer, irei proteger-te. Nem que seja com a minha vida. – voltou a olhar para o Yue – Prometi-o ao Syaoran.

Sakura, vendo que não tinha outro remédio se não obedecer-lhe, retirou-se para a cabana, deixando assim os dois homens sozinhos, frente a frente.

Eriol, ao ver que Sakura estava afastada o suficiente deles, fez com que as suas asas de anjo aparecessem nas costas para depois pôr-se em posição de ataque.

O confronto começara. Eriol e Yue debatiam-se ferozmente no ar, cada um com a intenção de derrubar o adversário.

Entretanto, Sakura os olhava atónita. Sentia o seu coração a ficar cada vez mais apertado devido ao medo que sentia do que poderia vir daquela luta. Tinha fé no Eriol. Era um guerreiro alado forte e, por isso, acreditava que fosse dar uma boa lição ao maníaco do Yue.

No entanto, as coisas não pareceram correr como ela queria, já que, sem que ninguém soubesse como, Eriol levou com uma bola de luz na barriga e caiu ao chão.

O guerreiro alado da água tentava colocar-se de pé, no entanto, ao que tudo indicava, aquele último ataque o deixara sem forças.

Yue aproximava-se dele depois de pousar os pés em terra firme. Tinha um ar ameaçador. O de alguém que tinha a intenção de dar o golpe final.

- E és tu o chefe dos guerreiros alados? Devo confessar que me deste luta e agradecer-te por isso, já que não tenho ninguém a meu lado que consiga equiparar-se ao meu poder. Mas tu…tu surpreendeste-me. E é por isso que em vez de te matar de uma só vez, vou te matar aos poucos. Assim a ver se ganhas algum juízo, para a próxima vez não me desafiares.

O filho do Mestre Clow riu-se de forma maléfica. O seu riso era consistente cada vez que lhe dava um pontapé na barriga.

Eriol nada podia fazer. Estava impotente. E, à medida que ele lhe ia pontapeando, sentia as suas forças a irem abaixo. Sentia-se cada vez mais fraco.

Olhou para Sakura. Ela mostrava estar aterrorizada com o que se estava a passar. Ela não merecia estar a passar por isto, mas tinha de ser. Não ia deixar que Yue a levasse. Havia prometido ao amigo que a protegia, acontecesse o que acontecesse. E assim tinha de ser. Mas…já não aguentava mais…

- Syaoran…perdoa-me…não fui capaz de a…proteger como…querias…

Yue agarrou-lhe com violência na túnica e o puxou de encontro a si. Os dois olharam-se nos olhos.

- E agora…o golpe final!

Sentenciou Yue, levantando uma mão no ar. Uma estranha energia ia-se formando nela, acabando por, aos poucos, mostrar ser uma grande bola de luz, um pouco maior do que a anterior.

Estava a um passo de fazer com que a lenda de Angelos não se cumprisse e o seu pai ficasse orgulhoso dele.

Mas…alguém o impedira de fazê-lo…

- Sakura… - murmurou, Eriol.

Sakura havia impedido o pior. Por muito que ele estivesse a fazer aquilo para o seu bem, ela não podia simplesmente fechar os olhos. Amava-o. E, por isso mesmo, não iria deixar que morresse. Daí que tivesse metido no meio dos dois e incapacitasse o Yue de fazer tal acto graças aos seus poderes.

- Sakura… - Eriol tentava-se pôr de pé a muito custo – Porquê…porquê que o fizeste…?

Sakura virou-se para o amado com um ar preocupado, mas um tanto mais aliviado. Ele já estava fora de perigo.

- Eriol…fi-lo porque, por muito que queiras me proteger, eu não iria conseguir suportar que o homem que eu amo morresse diante dos meus olhos… - as lágrimas começavam a invadir-lhe os olhos – Tu és importante para mim, Eriol…Se tu morresses…eu morreria junto. É isso que queres?

Não adiantava fazê-la mudar de ideias. Era tão teimosa! Mas…apesar de tudo, estava feliz. Tivera ainda há pouco a prova definitiva de que era ele o dono do coração da sua pequena feiticeira.

Sorriu.

- Sakura…

Sakura sorriu também, mas não deu tempo de dizer mais nada, pois de repente se sentiu agarrada por dois braços fortes que a puxavam com força, afastando-a do seu amado.

Yue, num momento de distracção por parte do casal, havia aproveitado bem a sua oportunidade de a capturar. E havia tido sucesso na sua tarefa. Um dos seus braços envolvia-lhe cintura e com a mão do outro tapava-lhe a boca para que não dissesse nada.

- Quieta! – Sakura mostrava ter um brilho de ódio no olhar – Agora que te apanhei, não podes escapar. Além de que… - riu-se trocista – o teu amigo não pode fazer nada para impedi-lo. Todo o seu esforço foi todo em vão. – gozou.

Sakura sentiu-se mal com tais palavras.

Eriol queria tirá-la das garras de Yue, mas era-lhe impossível.

- Agora que a tenho sobre minha posse, já não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. – Sakura mostrava um olhar desesperado, pois não queria separar-se dele, enquanto Yue se dirigia a Eriol com a maior satisfação – Adeus guerreiro alado!

- Não!

Eriol gritou desesperado. Avançou o máximo que podia para impedir que ele se fosse embora com ela, mas não foi a tempo.

Yue desaparecera com Sakura num passe de magia, usando a teletransportação, deixando-o desolado e achando-se um inútil, porque nem a pessoa que mais amava conseguira proteger.

_**[…]**_

- Melin. – chamou, Syaoran, depois do almoço – Será que poderia falar contigo? A sós?

- Mas não tens treino agora?

- Por favor…

Meilin suspirou. Não tendo outra alternativa foi ter com ele para a parte traseira da casa, onde sabiam que iriam estar a sós sem que ninguém os chateasse.

Estava nervosa. Tinha a cabeça abaixada e mexia muito as mãos. Não sabia bem o que dizer, até que quebrou o silêncio com o facto que era o mais óbvio para ela.

- Hum…se não estou em erro, deves querer saber o porquê daquele beijo…certo?

- Sim. – virou-se para ela e a olhou nos olhos. Até então estava de costas voltadas para ela – Depois que te foste embora, ontem à noite, pensei muito sobre o assunto. Não vou negar. Eu gostei muito do beijo. E, por isso mesmo, é que na altura, e até mesmo agora me sinto muito confuso. – delicadamente pegou-lhe numa mão, ao mesmo tempo que lhe sorria – Neste momento posso estar confuso, mas quero que saibas que, independentemente do que aconteceu, eu gosto muito, mas mesmo muito, de ti.

Syaoran despediu-se, então, dela com um beijo na testa e depois foi para o treino. Ao vê-lo partir, Meilin não pôde esconder a felicidade que lhe estava a querer subir pelo seu peito. Afinal sempre havia esperança para o seu amor. Saber que não era indiferente a Syaoran, deu-lhe ânimo, agarrando-se a essa mesma esperança como podia.

_**[…]**_

Yue e Sakura surgiram num outro sítio, que em nada se parecia com Delos.

As pessoas que passavam por eles tinham grandes asas brancas nas costas, o que fez logo com que Sakura deduzisse que aquele planeta fosse Angelos.

Wiazard não havia se enganado quanto à actual situação do planeta, quando lhos havia amostrado, a ela e a Syaoran. Aquela era realmente uma cena deplorável. Aqueles anjos não tinham qualquer liberdade.

- Admirando a paisagem? – perguntou-lhe, Yue, ao ouvido. Ainda estava a agarrar – É bonita não é?

Sakura mostrou-lhe o seu ódio e desprezo para com ele e as suas palavras através do olhar.

- Queres dizer algo? Porque é que não mo disseste? – perguntou irónico, retirando-lhe a mão da boca.

- Seu monstro! Solta-me!

Yue sorriu.

- Bem que eu gostaria. Mas não vai dar Xanda.

- O meu nome é Sakura!

- Tanto faz. Podes espernear-te e gritar o quanto quiseres, mas só te vou largar quando chegarmos ao castelo e mostrar-te ao meu pai. O Mestre Clow. – agarrou-lhe com força no queixo e virou-lhe o rosto numa direcção – Ali. Ali é para onde nós vamos.

À sua frente, Sakura pôde ver o castelo. Um grande edifício situado no alto de um monte, que rasgava os céus com as suas torres em agulha.

Sem dizer mais nada, Yue agarrou-lhe pelo pulso e a puxou com violência, fazendo com que o seguisse até ao castelo.

- Comandante Yue!

Assim que um dos soldados que ali estavam o chamou, Yue, levando Sakura consigo, foi ter com ele. De certeza que ele lhe iria contar mais ou menos como estava a situação enquanto estivera fora ou então saber das novidades.

Sakura, enquanto ele estava na conversa, olhava para tudo o quanto era canto. Tentava achar uma maneira de aproveitar a situação para fugir.

Passado um bocado viu essa oportunidade surgir. Sem que nenhum dos dois desse por isso, usou um pequeno feitiço para que Yue a soltasse, sendo que este sentiu a sua mão a queimar-se, e fugiu.

Yue praguejou e, ao vê-la a correr para bem longe dele, foi atrás.

Sakura corria desesperada, tentando achar uma maneira de o despistar. Tinha de escapulir, se não o sacrifício do Eriol e de todos teria sido em vão.

Avistou uma pequena ruela sem saída e virou na sua direcção. Yue, que foi atrás dela, seguiu-a, mas quando chegou lá não a viu.

- Droga! – praguejou raivoso.

E agora? Como é que ia dizer ao pai que tivera a Xanda nas mãos e depois a perdera num passe de magia?

_**[…]**_

Depois de ter conseguido escapar a Yue, graças ao seu poder de teletransportação, Sakura, com o capuz da capa sobre a cabeça para que ninguém a reconhecesse, vagueava por umas ruas um tanto estranhas.

Notava-se que já não estava na zona que estivera, mas sim numa outra mais abastada. Tudo era mais sinistro. Um pouco cinzento. Mais cinzenta da que estava antes.

De repente, ouviu murmúrios e, à medida que se ia aproximando, presenciou uma cena nem um tanto amigável.

Uma mulher-anjo, coberta da cabeça aos pés por um manto castanho-escuro, estava a trabalhar e, sem forças, havia caído ao chão. Um soldado, que estava a acompanhar o seu trabalho, foi ter com ela e começou a ralhar-lhe.

Sakura escandalizou-se. E, por isso mesmo, não aguentava mais estar a presenciá-lo. Sem pensar duas vezes meteu-se ao barulho, impedindo que o homem chegasse a bater na mulher. Com os seus poderes, depois dele lhe olhar nos olhos, conseguiu com que ficasse imóvel e, a uma ordem mental, fosse embora como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

- A senhora está bem…? – perguntou, Sakura, a medo e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, indo ter com ela.

- S-Sim… - disse a custo a senhora, enquanto aceitava a ajuda dela para se levantar. Sakura reparou, então, que a mulher tinha olhos castanhos, cor de avelã, por detrás de um rosto cansado com a idade. – Obrigada.

- De nada. Não suporto esses homens que, só por serem soldados, acham-se maiores que os outros.

- Não és daqui, pois não? – sorriu ao ver que Sakura ficara encabulada.

- É assim tão evidente?

- Uhum.

- A verdade é que eu ando a fugir de uma certa pessoa. Ela não me pode apanhar de jeito nenhum, se não algo de muito ruim pode acontecer e…

- Não te preocupes. Eu sinto que tu não és uma má pessoa. _«Mas sinto que tens um grande poder dentro de ti»_ – chegou-se ao pé dela e agarrou-lhe nas mãos – Como forma de agradecimento pelo que fizeste por mim ainda há pouco, convido-te a vir a minha casa. É aqui perto.

- Não sei…

- Tenho a certeza que este seria o último lugar que essa pessoa iria te procurar.

- Porquê?

- Porque esta é a zona mais abastada de Angelos. A zona mais pobre, esquecida por todos, depois que o Mestre Clow tomou o poder.

_«Acho que já ouvi algo sobre o assunto. Só não sei de quem…»._

- Ok. Acho que é falta de educação não aceitar, visto que é um convite feito de bom grado.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- Sendo assim, anda atrás de mim.

Sakura seguiu-a até uma casa pequena, baixa e com um ar bastante velho.

- Anda. Entra. – disse, depois de abrir a porta – Pode não ser uma casa refinada, mas ao menos é acolhedora e de anjos de bem.

Sakura entrou e reparou que a mulher tinha razão. Por fora podia ser assustadora, mas por dentro até que tinha um ar…um tanto bonitinho e aconchegante.

Enquanto retirava o capuz da cabeça, algo captou-lhe a atenção, deixando-a abismada. Aproximou-se do dito objecto. Era uma pequena moldura, que estava em cima de uma cómoda de madeira igualmente pequena. Nela tinha uma fotografia, uma com um menino de cabelos pretos e asas brancas, que estava com um largo sorriso na cara, feliz por ter apanhado um grande peixe.

_«Este menino…faz-me lembrar do…Toya?»_, deduziu com os olhos arregalados.

- É assim, ó miúdo! Tu nasceste no centro de Angelos, só que foste criado na Terra.

"_- No meu caso, eu também sou originário de Angelos, só que tive de viver confinado à parte mais abastada do planeta. Era e ainda é uma zona muito pobre, onde a morte espera por nós ao virar da esquina…"_

"_- Tenho a certeza que este seria o último lugar que essa pessoa iria te procurar. _

_- Porquê?_

_- Porque esta é a zona mais abastada de Angelos. A zona mais pobre, esquecida por todos, depois que o Mestre Clow tomou o poder."_

Levou as mãos à boca, um pouco assustada com o que acabara de descobrir. Então isso queria dizer que aquela mulher era…a mãe dele!

* * *

**Gostaram? Valeu a pena a toda essa espera? Espero que sim! ^^**

**O próximo promete também ser igualmente emocionante, no qual passaremos a saber quem é a mãe do Toya! hehe**

**Bjs**


	12. Chapter 12 Mali

**Oi! Obrigada por esperarem. Aqui deixo-vos mais um capítulo! ^^**

**Bjs**

* * *

**Capítulo XII – Mali **

Sakura não sabia o que pensar, estava aturdida com a sua suposta e mais recente descoberta. A mulher reparou nisso e ficou preocupada.

- Passa-se alguma coisa menina? Parece que viste um fantasma?

Sakura engoliu em seco.

- E…acho que o vi… - virou-se para ela, que a olhava curiosa – Quem…é este…menino?

- Oh! – levou uma mão ao coração – É o meu filho. O meu pequeno Toya. - _«Eu sabia!»_, pensou Sakura – Acho que é a única foto que tenho dele a sorrir. – um pequeno sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios – É que sabes, ele não se ria muito. Sempre foi muito reservado. E ainda o é. – suspirou – Mas ele partiu daqui há já algum tempo e desde então que não tenho tido nenhuma noticia dele. Só espero que ele esteja bem.

Sakura envolveu-lhe os ombros com o braço direito e pousou a cabeça na sua, abraçando-a.

- E está. Não se preocupe. Seu filho é forte e não tarda estará aqui consigo num ápice. Tenha fé.

- Fé eu sempre tive…

- Sakura.

- Sakura certo. O meu nome é Mali. – afastou-se do seu abraço e voltou de novo para a cozinha, enquanto tirava o véu castanho da cabeça, revelando os longos cabelos castanhos escuros que possuía. Virou-se de repente para ela – Ah…só uma dúvida. Como é que sabes que o meu filho é forte? Conhece-lo?

_«Fui apanhada!»_

- Bem…sabe…é que… - respirou fundo – Não lhe vou mentir, visto que foi muito amável em me trazer para sua casa. Sim, é verdade, eu conheço o seu filho. E, apesar de eu ser a Xanda e ele um dos guerreiros alados, acho que a nossa relação não é das melhores. Parece que ele não vai lá muito com a minha cara desde que me pôs a vista em cima.

A mulher riu-se baixinho.

- O meu Toya sempre foi assim com os estranhos. Mas não te preocupes. Por esta altura já deve gostar de ti, só que não o costuma revelar. Como disse, ele é muito reservado.

- É verdade. – respondeu divertida.

- Mas disseste que és a Xanda? – Sakura o confirmou com a cabeça – Oh! Mas isso quer dizer que a pessoa que ainda há pouco mencionaste que te perseguia era…

- O Yue em pessoa.

- Isso é horrível! – foi ter com ela toda sobressaltada – Onde é que anda o meu filho numa altura destas? O seu dever era proteger-te.

Sakura agarrou nos braços e fez com que parasse com aquela agitação em torno de si.

- E protegeu. Até o Eriol combateu contra ele, num um para um, mas…acabou por ser derrotado.

- Sakura… - Sakura acabou lhe largar os braços. Esta já se sentia mais calma – Não te preocupes. Quando eu disse que independentemente de quem fosse que te estivesse a perseguir nunca iria te procurar aqui, eu estava a falar a sério. São escassas as hipóteses de ele te vir procurar por esta zona. Mas, caso isso aconteça, eu prometo que te ajudarei.

- Não é preciso. Eu…

- Eu sei que não queres ver mais pessoas a sacrificarem-se por ti, mas acho que isto é um dever que devo cumprir. – envolveu as mãos dela com as suas – Todos nós aqui conhecemos as nossas lendas. Uns acreditam e outros nem tanto, achando que não passam disso, de meras lendas. Mas eu sim acredito. O meu filho é a prova disso. E, pelos vistos, tu também. Acho que era o que o meu filho me pediria para fazer se estivesse aqui.

- Ok…

_«Tenho mesmo de a proteger. Se ela cair nas mãos do Mestre Clow, estamos feitos!»_, foi o último pensamento, que reflectia um certo desespero, que Mali tivera antes de ir preparar alguma coisa quentinha para comerem.

_**[…]**_

- Como assim a deixaste escapar?

Yue estava na sala do trono diante do pai, que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com as noticias que trouxera.

- Foi só uma pequena distracção, pai. Pra próxima, juro que isto não se voltará a repetir.

Mestre Clow fechou os olhos por uns instantes e depois os abriu.

- Muito bem. Encontra-a. E é bom que a tragas quando regressares. – o seu tom de voz agora era ameaçador – Porque se não…já sabes o que acontece.

Yue engoliu em seco.

- Sim…

Fez uma vénia e saiu da sala.

Tinha medo do que o pai pudesse fazer, caso não trouxesse desta vez a Xanda. Daí que enquanto caminhava até aos aposentos para se preparar para a grande caçada, já estava a traçar um plano.

_**[…]**_

- Ele está tão distante hoje.

Ruby Moon e Toya viam Syaoran ao longe. Este olhava para um lugar fixo com ar melancólico.

- Deve estar com saudades da miúda.

- Da Sakura, não é Toya?

- De quem mais poderia ser?

Ruby Moon sorriu.

- Tu não existes, Toya. Mas ao menos agora sei que gostas dela. Já lhe chamaste "miúda" e não "Xanda maldita". – Toya não respondeu – Oh…ficou encabuladinho…que fofo!

Começou a mexer-lhe nas bochechas e a fazer-lhe cócegas. Ele tentava não se rir.

- Pára…!

De repente Ruby Moon parou. Não porque ele lhe havia pedido, mas porque havia pressentido algo. E ele também.

- Sentiste-o?

- Sim. Não há dúvidas. É o Eriol.

Olharam um para o outro. Tinham de chamar o Syaoran e averiguar a situação.

- Syaoran!

Este despertou dos seus pensamentos e virou a cabeça devagarinho, quase em câmara lenta na direcção que eles vinham.

- O que querem?

- Ui! Estás pior do que pensávamos! – constatou, Ruby Moon.

- Não é tempo para isso, Ruby. Syaoran. É o Eriol. Nós pressentimos a sua energia, o que revela que ele não tarda está aí.

- O quê?! – Syaoran levantou-se de repente como se houvesse sido projectado por uma mola – Então do que estamos à espera? Vamos!

Era a deixa de que precisavam. Os três correram então até onde Ruby Moon e Toya pressentiam a energia de Eriol ficar casa vez mais forte.

Ele vinha ao longe. Voava muito devagar. Ainda estava um pouco fraco por causa da batalha com Yue.

Quando pousou em terra firme e as suas asas desapareceram, os outros guerreiros alados vieram ter com ele.

- Eriol!

Ruby Moon foi ter com ele em seu auxílio, mas Eriol recusou ajuda.

- Eu estou bem, Ruby.

- O que te aconteceu Eriol? – perguntou Toya.

- Estás ferido… - constatou Ruby Moon.

- E a Sakura? Porque é que ela não veio contigo?

Syaoran estava aflito. Eriol estava ferido e sem Sakura.

Eriol soltou um pequeno gemido por causa da dor e depois fechou os olhos.

- Lamento Syaoran. O Yue pelos vistos ainda estava aqui em Delos e surpreendeu-nos. Eu a tentei proteger, dando a minha vida se fosse possível, mas…não fui capaz. E ela acabou por ser levada por ele…

Aquela notícia entrou que nem uma bomba no meio dos três amigos que o ouviam atentamente.

Ruby Moon levara as mãos à boca, chocada, Toya arregalara os olhos e Syaoran…esse ficara branco que nem cal. Mas, depois, sem que ninguém estivesse à espera, deu um valente murro no lado esquerdo do rosto de Eriol, fazendo com que ele caísse ao chão e um filete de sangue saísse pela sua boca.

- Syaoran! – recriminou, Ruby Moon, um tanto surpresa.

- Porquê? Tu prometeste-me que a protegerias! Confiei-a a ti e é assim que me retribuís? Com um simples pedido de desculpas?

- Bate-me. Eu mereço. – sorriu - Afinal, foi por minha culpa que a Sakura foi levada. Mas Syaoran – este olhou-o apesar da raiva que sentia – posso ter errado, mas não te sentes mais culpado por isso do que eu, já que…já que…também quero o bem dela. - olhou-o bem nos olhos. Chegara o momento da verdade. – Eu também a amo, Syaoran. Quero que saibas que a amo e que não vou desistir dela.

Se antes estava furioso, agora estava possesso. Mas, contudo, tentava controlar essas energias negativas que se haviam instalado na sua mente e no seu corpo.

Para não fazer mais figura de parvo, achou melhor ir-se embora. Os amigos ficaram preocupados até onde ele iria naquele estado, mas ficaram, pois Eriol era quem estava a precisar de primeiros socorros.

Sabiam que ele, à sua maneira, e o corpo tinha marcas disso, havia dado tudo por tudo para a salvar. Mas isso fora em vão. Ele era um óptimo guerreiro e um óptimo amigo. Um dia Syaoran, depois de toda aquela neblina negra passar, também se iria aperceber disso.

Assim o esperavam.

_**[…]**_

Mali estava a preparar o jantar. Sakura queria ajudá-la, mas ela negava-lhe esse pedido. Ela era visita e visitas não faziam nada senão observarem o que os anfitriões lhes preparavam.

Durante toda a tarde, as duas estiveram a se conhecer melhor e Sakura pode ter conhecimento da infância de Toya. E havia algumas que eram interessantes, pois não coincidiam em nada com a ideia que ela tinha na sua cabeça sobre ele.

Bateram à porta. As duas sobressaltaram-se.

Mali com medo de que fosse algum soldado, visto que aquela zona estava cheia deles, pediu a Sakura que se fosse esconder. Iria tentar distraí-lo para assim ela poder fugir pela porta dos fundos.

Sakura, apesar de não querer que ela se sacrificasse assim por uma estranha, não teve como recusar, tratando de se esconder num sítio próximo da dita porta.

Entretanto, a senhora foi abrir a porta. Era realmente um soldado. E este não estava lá de muito bom humor.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite, senhor guarda. Em que posso ser-lhe útil?

- Um dos meus colegas diz que foi atacado por um estranho de capa preta, que a tentou salvar. Por acaso não sabe o seu paradeiro depois disso, pois não?

- Não, meu senhor. Não sei para onde ela foi.

- Ela? – o guarda arqueou uma sobrancelha – Eu sabia!

- D-Desculpe…mas acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer… - aflita, Mali tentou fechar-lhe a porta na cara, mas o homem impedira.

- Já está a querer se esconder? – empurrou a porta para trás com toda a força que tinha, fazendo com que Mali caísse no chão. – Agora vais-me dizer onde é que ela está? Onde é que escondeste a Xanda?

A mulher estava assustada e foi só, quando levantou o rosto e olhou directamente para ele, é que reparou que já não era um soldado comum, mas sim Yue, filho do Mestre Clow.

- Tu… - um monte de soldados entrou pela casa adentro – O que vocês pensam que estão a fazer? Invasão de propriedade é crime!

- Parece que tás-te a esquecer de quem eu sou. Sou Yue, uma autoridade. E o que o meu pai pode e manda, eu também posso e mando. Logo, se ele quer a Xanda a todo o custo, é a Xanda que terá nem que para isso tenha de matar alguém.

Mali engoliu em seco. Tal pai, tal filho. Ambos eram uns tiranos.

- Comandante Yue! – chamou um soldado aproximando-se dele – Procuramos pela casa toda. Ela não está aqui. Mas já esteve. Existe aqui um certo cheiro feminino no ar.

Yue inspirou fundo pra tentar captar esse cheiro.

- Tens razão. Então vamos embora. Ela não deve estar longe. – os soldados foram-se embora e, quando ele se havia virado para a porta, voltou-se para trás e sorriu para a mulher estendida no chão – Valeu a pena o seu esforço, mas no fim sempre vou conseguir alcançar o que eu quero. Ah, ah, ah!

_«Oh…! E agora?»_, se questionou mentalmente, Mali, enquanto se levantava. Já Yue se tinha retirado. _«Por favor…que alguém a proteja.»._

_**[…]**_

Sakura corria o máximo que podia por aquela zona triste de muita neblina. Queria ajudar aquelas pessoas por quem passava e que tinham os rostos cansados e tristes. Mas não podia. Se a apanhassem estava perdida!

De vez em quando, usava um pouco do seu poder de teletransportação. Pensava que com isso ao menos conseguiria distrair os que a perseguiam.

Quando havia detectado alguém a aproximar-se, e sabia que pela energia só podia ser o Yue, ela parou e escondeu-se por detrás de um muro alto de tijolo de uma ruela escura.

Encostou as costas nele e respirava descompassadamente pela perspectiva de que ele estava próximo. Para não ser descoberta, começou a respirar fundo. Inspirava e expirava sem parar até a sua respiração se normalizar.

Ouviu passos, mas depois deixou-os de ouvir. _«Ele já se deve ter ido embora.»_, pensou.

Para o averiguar espreitou para o local, mas apanhou um grande susto. A centímetros da sua cara, estava o rosto de Yue, que tinha um sorriso rasgado nela.

- Olá, Xanda.

Sakura tentou escapar de novo, mas desta vez Yue não deixou. Agarrou-a com força pelos braços e a puxou de encontro a si, encostando as costas dela ao seu peito.

- Como cheguei a dizer, podes correr, mas não te podes esconder. – riu-se – E acredita que desta vez não vais escapar tão facilmente. És nossa! Finalmente!

Sakura ficou de cabeça baixa. Nada podia fazer. Eles a haviam apanhado e agora estava perdida. O que seria dela? _«Perdoem-me…Eriol…Mali…»_.

A rir-se a bom pulmão, Yue desapareceu, levando consigo a pobre Sakura. O Mestre Clow ia ficar contente com a novidade.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado! O que será da Sakura agora? Não percam o próximo capítulo! xD**

**Bjs**


	13. Chapter 13 O Castelo de Clow

**Oi! ^^ Desculpem a demora, mas aqui está mais um capítulo! Boa leitura! xD**

**Bjs**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII – O Castelo de Clow **

Yue e Sakura apareceram num lugar que, segundo ela, parecia ser um palácio.

- Já chegamos. - libertou-lhe a boca – Bem vinda ao castelo de Clow. Ao castelo de Angelos.

Sakura nem queria acreditar. Então aquele era mesmo o castelo do Mestre Clow. A seu ver era majestoso e ao mesmo tempo um pouco sombrio.

- Vamos. – Yue agarrou-lhe num braço com força, aproximando-a de si, e a puxou pelo corredor à sua frente – E desta vez é bom que não tentes nenhuma das tuas gracinhas. Este castelo está cheio de guardas e, por isso, não tens como fugir. – sibilou, fazendo com que ela o olhasse de forma temerosa e engolisse em seco.

_**[…]**_

Meilin estava a pôr a roupa a estender cá fora, quando Syaoran estava a se aproximar da casa com cara de poucos amigos.

- Syaoran?!

Estranhando esta sua atitude, Meilin foi ter com ele.

- O que se passa, Meilin? – perguntou, Nadeshiko, que estava sentada na cozinha a escrever qualquer coisa.

- Não sei, Sr.ª Nadeshiko. Mas vou averiguar.

_«Se calhar já soube da novidade. Que o Eriol não perdeu tempo e "atacou" aquela pirralha.»_, pensou com maldade, enquanto a celestial de cabelos pretos ia ter com ele ao seu quarto.

_**[…]**_

Sakura olhava para todos os lados da divisão em que se encontrava. Era um espaço rectangular, com dois guardas a ladearem a porta, uma grande janela do lado esquerdo a iluminar a sala e, por fim, um trono alto e vermelho no topo.

Ela e Yue estavam no centro da sala, que segundo Yue era a sala do trono, sobre um grande círculo que tinha a forma de um sol dourado. Estavam à espera que o Mestre Clow chegasse.

Pouco tempo depois, um homem alto, moreno, com um ar cansado e de certa forma imponente, entrava por aquela sala e dirigia-se até ao trono.

- Yue. Espero que o que me tenhas pra dizer seja importante. – sentou-se no trono cansado – Depois de uma reunião como esta, preciso mesmo de boas noticias.

- E são, pai. Olha quem eu trouxe até nós.

Clow olhou para o centro da sala, onde o filho estava, e quando avistou uma jovem rapariga a seu lado ficou curioso. A menina era jovem e, não podia negá-lo, era de uma beleza impressionante.

Quanto à Salura, esta também o estava a analisar. O Wizard não se tinha equivocado quando o havia descrito. Apesar de ter a mesma aura autoritária de antes, já não tinha a mesma aparência jovem. Os anos, tal como em Wizard, também haviam passado por ele.

Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos. A olharem um para o outro. Até que Clow perguntou ao filho quem ela era.

- É a Xanda, pai. Trouxe-ta tal como querias.

Mestre Clow sorriu. Satisfeito com tal notícia, levantou-se e aproximou-se deles, colocando-se à frente dela.

Sakura estava um pouco receosa com o que ele poderia fazer, mas encarou a sua presença de cabeça erguida, sem desviar o olhar do dele.

Clow agarrou-lhe no queixo e ergueu-o para poder olhar melhor o seu rosto.

- Estou impressionado. A mesma beleza… - disse-o num tom nostálgico - tal e qual como a tua antecessora. – de repente um sorriso maldoso se rasgou na sua boca e os seus olhos tornaram-se mais duros – Nós os dois vamos nos divertir tanto!

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Aquela era uma insinuação asquerosa! Quem é que ele pensava que ela era? Daí que, numa atitude irreflectida, cuspiu-lhe na cara.

Os guardas que estavam à entrada ficaram chocados, enquanto Yue, que estava ao pé deles, tentava conter o riso. Quem não achou assim muita graça foi o Mestre Clow que lançou um olhar mortífero para o filho, que logo parou de fazer o que estava a fazer.

Clow, furioso, agarrou no braço direito de Sakura com força, o que fez com que ela soltasse um pequeno gemido de dor.

- Yue.

- Sim, pai.

- Prende-a! Minha menina, vais aprender que aqui todos me obedecem e tu não és excepção! Só sairás da prisão quando eu disser. Quando aceitares que eu sou o teu senhor e o único senhor!

Sakura engoliu em seco, enquanto Yue puxava-a por um braço até à entrada.

- Vamos, Xanda. – aproximou a boca do ouvido dela e sussurrou para que o pai não o ouvisse – Eu bem te avisei para não fazeres nenhuma das tuas gracinhas.

_**[…]**_

- Syaoran! Por favor…abre essa porta! Quero saber o que se passou! Como estás!

Meilin há já algum tempo que estava a bater na porta do quarto dele e nada. Ele não dava resposta.

Já estava a ficar preocupada.

- Syaoran! Se não abrires essa porta já, juro que vou…

De repente a porta abriu-se e Meilin pôde ver um Syaoran abatido.

- Vais…?

- Syaoran… - intuindo que ele necessitava de algum consolo, abraçou-o.

Ao sentir o seu abraço, ele não se conteve e desabou.

- Meilin. Não sei o que fazer…não sei...

A sua voz estava meio tremida, enquanto se agarrava a ela de forma desesperada.

- Tem calma, Syaoran. – afastou-se um pouco dele e fez com que sentasse com ela no chão – O que se passou para estares nesse estado? Sabes que podes contar comigo. Juro que, seja o que for, ficará só entre nós.

- A sério?

Meilin fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Syaoran suspirou. Ao menos nela ainda podia confiar. Sentia-o.

- O Eriol…

- O Eriol?

_«O que será que vem aí? Será que…»._ Aquela via de pensamento assustou-a, fazendo com que engolisse em seco.

- O Eriol traiu-me, Meilin! Traiu-me! – disse com prontidão, sem hesitar – Traiu a minha confiança, deixando com que a… - custou-lhe terminar a frase. Coitada da Sakura. Sabe-se lá do que estaria a sofrer nas mãos do Yue e do Mestre Clow. Tudo porque o Eriol não a conseguiu proteger. – Ainda por cima, disse que a amava. – disse com uma voz amargurada. – Isso foi o pior. Fez com que me sentisse duplamente traído! – fechou os punhos nas calças com força de cabeça baixa.

- Oh! – Meilin levou as mãos à boca chocada – Não pode ser, Syaoran. Conheço o Eriol. Ele nunca que…

- Não tentes encobri-lo, Meilin! – gritou furioso – Foi ele próprio quem mo disse! Foi como se me tivesse lançado um desafio do qual tinha a certeza de que iria ganhar. Argh! – levou as mãos à cabeça e mexeu-as freneticamente sobre cabeça. Depois deixou-as cair pra baixo, junto ao corpo. – O que eu faço, Meilin? O que eu faço? A Sakura…a Sakura…

Meilin chegou-se ao pé dele e encostou a cabeça dele na sua, pousando a mão direita sobre o seu ombro direito e a mão esquerda na sua cabeça. Fazia leves carícias no seu cabelo.

- Não te preocupes, Syaoran. Eu estou aqui. Sempre vou estar aqui. Tudo vai-se resolver…não te preocupes…

Conseguia sentir a dor dele de tão grande que era. Amava-o e, naquele momento, aquilo era tudo o que podia fazer por ele. Dar-lhe o seu apoio. _«Sr.ª Nadeshiko»_, pensou, dando um beijo de consolo no topo da cabeça dele, _«pelos vistos você tinha razão.»_.

_**[…]**_

- Vai! Entra!

Estavam nos calabouços do castelo e Yue acabara de a jogar para dentro de uma das grandes celas que este possuía.

- Bruto!

Yue fechou a porta de ferro da cela e fechou-a à chave.

- Como o meu pai disse, vais ficar aqui até segunda ordem. Por isso… - ele até que se estava a divertir com aquilo – vê lá se não voltas a fazer outra das tuas gracinhas. – virou-se para os dois guardas que estavam à entrada do calabouço – Vocês os dois. – estes ao ouvirem que se estava a dirigir a eles, puseram-se logo de sentinela – Vigiem bem esta cela e tratem dela com carinho. Se não já sabem. – sorriu e olhou para eles como se não acatassem as ordens as consequências seriam terríveis, o que os fez tremer de medo.

- S-Sim, s-senhor…

Yue sem dizer mais nada foi-se embora, deixando-a aos cuidados dos guardas.

Sakura soltou um suspiro pesado. Olhou para a cela em que se encontrava. Era grande e pelos vistos havia pelo menos mais umas três iguais àquela naquele calabouço.

Caminhou até a um canto dela e sentou-se, cruzando os braços por cima dos joelhos que estavam para cima e pousando sobre estes o queixo.

_«Eriol…»_. Como será que ele estava? Por aquela altura com certeza que já estaria junto dos outros guerreiros alados. Do Syaoran…

Uma lágrima saiu de um dos seus olhos escorregou pela sua linda face, escondendo depois o rosto por entre os braços. _«Perdoa-me, Syaoran…perdoa-me…»_.

- Estás bem?

Sakura sobressaltou-se quando alguém lhe tocou no ombro. Nem se tinha apercebido que estava mais alguém naquela cela. Mas depois pôde perceber, quando ergueu o olhar para ver quem era, que a dita pessoa não estava na sua, mas sim na do lado. Aparentava ser uma mulher como Mali, de meia-idade e com um ar meigo. Vestia uma túnica bege muito gasta, que a cobria por todo, e tinha umas asas brancas nas costas. Uma habitante de Angelos.

- S-Sim… - limpou a lágrima com o dorso de uma mão – Não se preocupe. Estava apenas a pensar numas coisas.

- Numa pessoa especial não?

Sakura olhou surpresa para a mulher que lhe sorria.

- S-Sim.

* * *

**Pequeno não? Mas até chegarmos ao clímax da história as coisas vão ser assim. ^^ Mas, mesmo assim, espero ler os vossos comentários! xD**

**Bjs**

Ela por acaso conseguia ler as mentes das pessoas? Quem era esta mulher? Uma amiga ou uma inimiga?


	14. Chapter 14 - A Mãe Perdida

**Oi! ^^ Espero que não vos tenha feito esperar muito! Mas aqui vos mando mais um capítulo! xD**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Capítulo XIV – A Mãe Perdida **_

Sakura levantou-se e recuou um pouco.

- Quem és tu?

A mulher sorriu.

- Não te assustes. Sou do bem. – Sakura ergueu o sobrolho, mas pela dúvida decidiu aproximar-se dela – Chamo-me Kirya e estou aqui presa há anos.

- Há anos?

- Sim. Quando este planeta foi atacado pelo Mestre Clow, eu trabalhava aqui no palácio e, com a morte dos nossos soberanos, fui feita refém.

_«Os pais de Syaoran.»_, constatou, Sakura.

- E você?

- O quê?

Sakura fora apanhada desprevenida.

- Você. Como é que veio parar a um lugar como este? É que pelo que vejo, a menina não é deste planeta.

Sakura soltou um profundo suspiro.

- E não sou. Fui criada no planeta Terra e vim para esta galáxia na companhia de Syaoran. Um rapaz que pensava ser meu irmão e que, afinal, veio a não sê-lo.

- Hum…

A senhora pôs um ar pensativo. _«Ela disse Syaoran? O príncipe herdeiro? Não…porque se isso fosse verdade, ela teria de ser…»_. Ficou estática, de olhos arregalados.

- E não é tudo. – encostou-se de costas à parede mais próxima. – Desde a nossa chegada que temos aprendido muita coisa sobre nós mesmos. Descobrimos que ele era o príncipe deste planeta e um dos quatro guerreiros alados de Angelos, e eu… - abaixou a cabeça – uma Xanda. E é basicamente por isso que estou presa. O Yue capturou-me, e agora o Mestre Clow quer fazer não sei o quê comigo. – abanou a cabeça várias vezes de um lado para o outro – Sinceramente…não sei mais o que fazer…

_**[…]**_

Entretanto, na sala do trono, Mestre Clow andava agitado de um lado para o outro a resmungar:

- Maldita Xanda! Quem é que ela pensa que é?

Soltou um grito de ódio e depois sentou-se no trono que lhe competia. Nesse momento, veio-lhe à mente um fragmento da sua memória: o dia em que defrontara a sua amada Xanda.

"_- Xanda…Porquê que tinhas que me trair? Se tal não tivesse acontecido, as coisas teriam sido tão diferentes…_

_Xanda riu-se baixinho com certa dificuldade. _

_- És mesmo um bobo, Clow… - tossiu sangue – Eu nunca te amei…Eu…usei-te como uso todos os homens… - voltou a rir-se baixinho – Na verdade…nunca…amei…ninguém…_

_- Sua…sua…_

_Clow, sem conseguir se controlar, pegou na sua espada, pronto para lhe diferir o último golpe. Mas Wizard travou-o, alegando que aquilo não valia a pena, já que ela ia morrer na mesma e traria mais sofrimento para ele. _

_- Ah…ah…ah… - olhou a custo para Wizard – Você…devia tê-lo…deixado me matar…pois assim…não teria que fazer…o que estou prestes a fazer… - sentindo que estava a dar as últimas, Xanda reuniu todas as suas forças, concentrando todo o seu poder para o direccionar contra o homem que estava à sua frente – Eu…Xanda…amaldiçoou-te…Eu posso morrer…aqui mesmo…mas eu irei persegui-te até ao fim dos tempos!... Prometo…que…daqui a cem anos…nos voltaremos a ver… E…quando nos voltarmos a encontrar…prepara-te…terei a minha des…fo…rra… - disse, fechando os olhos e soltando o seu último suspiro."_

- Não, Xanda. – murmurou baixinho – Tu…Tu é que vais pagar por tudo aquilo que me fizeste! Este jogo está longe de acabar, porque agora é que vão ser elas!

_**[…]**_

- Passa-se alguma coisa? Sente-se mal? – perguntou, Sakura, preocupada.

Kirya, pálida, estava ali estarrecida, sem conseguir mexer um músculo sequer. Abanando a cabeça, ela voltou à realidade.

- Desculpa… - lançou-lhe um olhar de receio – És…És mesmo a…Xanda?

- Sim. Infelizmente sou.

A mulher, emocionada, aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um forte abraço, o qual Sakura não entendia, olhando-a com ar perplexo.

- Ah…porque me está a abraçar?

- Porque… - os olhos dela ficaram húmidos – Porque és a minha querida filha…Sakura…

- Ah?!

Sakura afastou-se de Kirya. O que aquela mulher estava a dizer? A sua mãe? Como assim? E como é que ela sabia o seu nome?

A mulher anjo, com cara abatida, levou uma mão ao coração.

- Eu era aia da Rainha Akizuki e os nossos filhos, você e Syaoran, eram muito amigos. Mas, quando fomos atacados, o Rei e a Rainha temiam pela segurança das crianças. E eu também. Então, depois que suas majestades pegaram no seu menino e o colocaram numa cápsula, eu fiz o mesmo. Coloquei-te numa outra cápsula espacial e enviei-te para um planeta distante. Depois, vendo que vocês já estavam em segurança, o Rei e a Rainha travaram a dura batalha contra o exército de Clow, acabando por morrer, e, quanto a mim…deixei que me jogassem à minha própria sorte. – desesperada, agarrou com força nas mãos de Sakura – Perdoa-me filha! Não sei como foi a tua vida lá na Terra, mas… - a voz estava embargada pela tristeza – mas…se te fiz sofrer…perdoa-me. Tudo o que eu queria era…era…apenas a tua segurança…

Sakura nem sabia o que dizer. Depois que soube que era adoptada, e que era por causa disso que fora um pouco privada de amor por parte dos seus pais adoptivos, viu a sua vida desmoronar. Saíra de casa revoltada e depois tocara com a sua vida para a frente, tornando-se na mulher que era agora.

Deveria culpar a sua mãe verdadeira, aquela que estava mesmo diante de si, pelo que fizera? Definitivamente que não. Porque ela, bem como o Rei Fujitaka e a Rainha Akizuki, fizeram o que fora necessário para os proteger, a ela e ao Syaoran, de um perigo muito maior do que os problemas da Terra. Por amor tiveram de fazer muitos sacrifícios…Não. Não seria ela a primeira a atirar-lhe a primeira pedra.

Sakura sorriu e cobriu as mãos dela com as suas.

- Não há o que perdoar. Entendo os seus motivos. Tenho mais é que agradecer. – Kirya olhou para ela surpreendida – Agradecer por pensar em mim e por me enviar para um planeta, o qual me tornou o que sou agora. Uma mulher forte e capaz de superar qualquer obstáculo. Obrigada…mãe.

Emocionada, a pobre senhora abraçou-a e, desta vez, com mais convicção. Unidas num abraço forte e terno, mãe e filha estavam, finalmente, juntas.

_**[…]**_

Em Delos, mais concretamente na cozinha da Sr.ª Nadeshiko, o ambiente estava de cortar à faca. Ninguém falava. Apenas se sentia a tensão que existia entre Syaoran e Eriol, que comiam sem nunca se olharem nos olhos. Ninguém iria aguentar por muito tempo aquela situação.

- Meus filhos. – interveio, Wizard, tentando desanuviar o ambiente – Vocês não podem ficar para sempre assim. Zangados. São guerreiros alados de Angelos, companheiros e, como não havia deixar de ser, amigos. – suspirou – Enfim…esquecem as vossas desavenças e façam logo as pazes.

Syaoran e Eriol olharam-se pelo canto do olho, mas logo desviaram o olhar.

_«Isto vai ser mais difícil do que pensei.»_, pensou, Wizard, com ar derrotado.

- Não vale a pena, Wizard. Esses dois são mais teimosos que duas mulas! E pensar que tudo se está a passar por culpa daquela estúpida da Xanda!

Syaoran, não gostando de ouvir ela falar mal de Sakura, levantou-se de repente e saiu da cozinha o mais rápido possível sem pronunciar uma única palavra sequer.

- Sr.ª Nadeshiko, isso era mesmo necessário? – questionou indignada, Meilin, indo de seguida atrás dele.

- Perdi o apetite.

Eriol pousou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e levantou-se. Notava-se que estava com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto se afastava.

- Satisfeita, Nadeshiko? – perguntou, Wizard, reprovando a sua atitude.

Sr.ª Nadeshiko bufou, enquanto Toya e Ruby Moon não sabiam o que fazer, ficando apenas no seu canto, mas um tanto preocupados com a actual situação dos amigos.

_**[…]**_

- Syaoran! Syaoran! – chamou, Meilin – Espera por mim, Syaoran!

Syaoran, ao ouvi-la, parou e soltou um breve suspiro. Quando a sentiu próxima dele, perguntou:

- O que queres, Meilin?

- Apenas saber se estás bem. – levou uma mão ao braço esquerdo dele e acariciou-o – Não ligues pró que a Sr.ª Nadeshiko acabou de dizer. Não foi por mal.

- Não tenho tanta certeza. – murmurou entre dentes – Enfim…melhor do que ontem até estou. Mas não sei se vou aguentar por muito mais esta situação.

- Então faz as pazes com o Eriol.

- Nem pensar! Não depois do que ele me fez!

- Mas…tenta entender o lado dele. – pediu-lhe com ar suplicante – Por favor. Promete-me que ao menos vais tentar?

Syaoran fechou os olhos e soltou um longo e profundo suspiro. Depois abriu-os e respondeu:

- Ok. Eu prometo.

- Que bom!

Meilin feliz salta para os braços dele, dando nele um forte abraço.

Syaoran, por sua vez, não estava à espera de tal atitude, mas aceitou o abraço de bom grado, retribuindo-o.

- Meilin. Obrigado. Obrigado por tudo. Se não estivesses sempre do meu lado, nem sei o que era capaz de fazer a seguir.

Meilin, com a face direita encostada ao seu peito, mostrava um sorriso que ia de uma ponta à outra. Sentia-se nas nuvens.

No entanto, de repente, Syaoran afastou-se dela e tinha um semblante desnorteado. O simples facto de a estar a abraçar, fez com que se lembrasse do beijo que ambos trocaram há uns tempos atrás.

- O que foi, Syaoran?

- N-Nada, Meilin… - sorriu – Não é nada. É melhor eu ir treinar. Vemo-nos depois. – deu-lhe a custo um beijo na bochecha esquerda e pôs-se a caminho.

Meilin acenou para ele em despedida, enquanto o via se afastar cada vez mais dela.

Levou uma mão ao peito. O que será que se tinha passado para que ele a tenha despachado daquela maneira?

Suspirou. O que teria de fazer mais para que ele a considerasse mais do que uma amiga? Amava-o tanto…

* * *

**Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim e que não tenham julgado mal a Meilin. Ela ama o Syaoran, mas não está ao lado dele só para que ele a ame de volta, mas sim, porque quer estar ao lado dele. As pessoas apaixonadas são assim. Podemos não ser correspondidos, mas queremos mesmo assim estar ao pé dessa pessoa, porque é mais forte do que nós. **

**Vocês entenderam o que quis dizer, né? ^^ **

**Sendo assim, até ao próximo capítulo! xD**


	15. Chapter 15 - Quem eu amo realmente

_**Capítulo XV – Quem eu realmente amo**_

Syaoran deitou-se na cama estafado. O treino que tinha tido havia dado cabo dele .

Havia-se passado uma semana desde que tivera aquela estranha sensação perto da Meilin.

O que lhe havia acontecido naquela altura? Nunca antes se sentira tão…estranho diante da sua amiga.

Começou então a pensar. A pensar nos acontecimentos que vivera até ao momento.

Anteriormente era um jovem advogado, que sempre estivera apaixonado pela Sakura. E quando o seu desejo de a namorar se havia concretizado, conhecera uns três tipos meio estranhos que se consideravam os Guerreiros Alados de Angelos.

Nesse momento, soube finalmente da verdade. Que afinal, tal como a Sakura, também era adoptado e que, sem dúvida, era o último guerreiro dos quatro da lenda.

Vieram para Angelos. Ele e a Sakura, já que para ele era impossível partir sem e la. Instalados no estranho planeta, conheceram a Sr.ª Nadeshiko, tia do Eriol, a Meilin, que era como uma irmã para o mesmo, e o Wizard, um sábio que lhes dissera tudo sobre a história daquela galáxia e, com o qual, até ao momento, estivera a aprender tudo o que precisava saber, para um dia estar preparado para a grand e batalha.

Também ficara a saber que a Sakura era uma Xanda e, quando foram atacados por Yue, tinha a confiado ao Eriol, o seu melhor amigo e…este o havia traído. Apaixonara-se por ela e, pelos vistos, eles se haviam envolvido, para além de que não a conseguira proteger.

Sentia-se mal com tudo isso. Mas o pior nem esse facto, mas sim, aquela estranha sensação que tinha perto da Meilin. Nestes dias em que estivera sem a Sakura, eles se haviam aproximado era certo, a passara a considerar um grande e valios a a miga, aquela que sinceramente o compreendia, no entanto…havia qualquer coisa que não estava certo.

O último abraço que partilhara com ela a balou algo dentro dele. Não sabia explicar o que era ao certo, mas sabia que sim . Daí que, desde então, estivera um p ouc o distante dela, falando-lhe de forma evasiva.

Não queria estragar a sua amizade com a Meilin, e, por isso, queria muito saber o que sentia realmente por ela.

Sakura…Meilin… Qual das duas é que ele realmente amava…?

_**[…]**_

Ruby Moon e Toya estavam sentados no pátio da casa da Sr.ª Nadeshiko. Conversavam sobre a relação dos companheiros, que, até então, não estava a ter nenhum progresso.

- Sabes, Toya. Eles são mas é teimosos que nem mulas! Treinam que nem loucos, cada um para o seu lado, sem sequer se olharem nos olhos. E, no fim, não compreendem que com isso estão a ser estúpidos, já que ambos estão a trabalhar para um objectivo comum. Salvar Angelos.

Toya torceu um pouco a boca. O seu olhar estava meio distante.

- É… - suspirou – É numa altura como est as que começo a concordar com a Sr.ª Nadeshiko. – Ruby Moon o olhava de forma interrogativa – Foi um erro termos traz ido aquela miúda. Nunca deveríamos ter concordado com tal absurdo. – o seu olhar tornou-se mais duro - Se isso não tivesse acontecido, eles não estariam neste estado.

- Eu sei…mas… - levou as mãos à cara, deixando-as escorregar pelo seu rosto.

- O Wizard não fez nada a esse respeito.

- É. Agora que o dizes…ele tem estado muito parado pró meu gosto.

Toya sorriu de lado.

- Conhecendo aquele velho como o conheço , deve estar a preparar uma das dele. Só espero é que seja pró bem deles, para que tudo volte a ser como dantes.

- Sim! – levantou-se num ápice. Parecia que um peso lhe havia sido tirado dos ombros - Se ele ainda não fez nada é porque acredita neles. Acredita que eles sejam capazes de fazer as pazes por eles próprios. - sorriu – Por isso…vamos ter fé neles, não vamos, Toya?

Toya sorriu, enquanto se levantava , pegando-lhe na mão.

- Sim. Vamos.

Sem dizer mais nada, roçou os lábios aos dele, selando assim aquele pequeno juramento que os unia.

_**[…]**_

Sakura, apesar de estar presa numa cela do castelo de Clow, sentia-se feliz. Tinha por companhia a sua querida mãe Kiriya.

Durante aquela semana que se havia passa do, muita coisa havia acontecido. Passara a conhecer melhor ela e, de certa forma, podia-se dizer que eram quase as melhores amigas. Eram muito parecidas. Por isso é que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, sentia-se alguém. Uma pessoa que finalmente havia encontrado a sua identidade, que há muitos anos se havia sentido perdida.

Sentira-se bem, no entanto também tivera os seus dissabores. O Mestre Clow. Por duas vezes, nessa dita semana, que a havia chamado à sua presença. Ele queria impor a sua autoridade sobre ela ou então comprá-la com presentes, como se isso fosse capaz de a agradar. Pelo contrário. Por duas vezes, viu as suas tentativas a serem fracassadas, porque ela não ir ia ceder tão fácil.

Ouviu-se o barulho do rodar de uma chave. Era Yue. Estava a abrir a porta da cela.

- Vamos, Xanda. – pegou nela pelo braço – O meu pai quer falar contigo. – a olhou nos olhos – Olha que desta vez o assunto parece ser sério.

Ele estava tenso e sério demais para ser mentira. O que será que aquele monstro quereria dela desta vez?

Kiriya, tendo um mau pressentimento, puxou Sakura pela mão que estava livre.

- Não! Não vou deixar que leves a minha filha desta vez! – olhou para a filha com olhos suplicantes – Por favor, Sakura . Não vás…eu tenho mau pressentimento quanto a este mesmo chamado…

Yue furioso, pois não queria perder temp o com aquela mulher insignificante, empurrou-a com a mão que estava livre, fazendo-a cair no chão.

- Vê lá mas é se te metes nos teus assu tos e deixas os dos outros em paz!

Sakura olhava preocupada para a mulher estendida no chão.

- Vamos, Xanda!

Sakura sentiu-se a ser arrastada, uma vez mais, para fora da cela. No entanto, ainda teve um tempo para sussurrar na direcção da mãe um singelo _"até já"_, enquanto ela se levantava e olhava na sua direcção.

No momento em que a porta da cela se voltou a fechar, Kiriya esmurrou o chão com força. Estava furiosa consigo mesma. Sentia-se uma incapaz. Pela segunda vez, por via de um destino cruel, a sua filha estava a ser-lhe tirada dos braços. Se aquele estranho pressentimento tivesse o seu fundamento, a sua querida filha já não regressaria à cela.

_**[…]**_

Syaoran estava a treinar a finco, quando a Meilin se aproximou dele para lhe fazer companhia.

- Olá, Syaoran. – cumprimentou a sorrir – Tou a ver que estamos bem concentrados hoje.

- O que é que queres, Meilin? - perguntou sem parar de treinar.

- Vim falar contigo. Acho que estás a precisar de um descanso, visto que, ultimamente, tens estado muito focado no treino.

Syaoran notou o tom amargo nas suas palavras.

- Desculpa, Meilin.

- Ah?! – Meilin balançou a cabeça desnorteada – Porquê?

Syaoran soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto parou automaticamente o treino, virando-se de frente para ela.

- Ultimamente sei que não tenho sido grande amigo. Tenho estado com uns problemas na minha cabeça e tenho-os descarregado em ti, quando sei que não tens culpa nenhuma do que se está a passar comigo. Por isso…peço desculpas.

- Ah! Isso… - sorriu, tentando não dar a entender que, apesar de tudo, ela havia sofrido com o seu estranho afastamento. – Não te preocupes com isso. Há muito q ue estás desculpado.

- A sério?

Meilin acenou com a cabeça, deixando um Syaoran eufórico, como se lhe tivessem tirado um grande peso de cima.

Com um sorriso rasgado no rosto, Syaoran agarrou-a com as duas mãos pela cintura e a elevou no ar, girando-a, como se es ta fosse uma pena.

Meilin não fazia outra coisa se não rir. Estava contente por ver o Syaoran voltar a sorrir daquela maneira. Se ele estava feliz, ela também o estava.

_**[…]**_

Syaoran e Meilin estavam sentados sobre os lindos prados verdejantes a conversar animadamente.

Enquanto conversavam, ele via-se a olhar para ela com outros olhos. Sentia-se bem, muito bem, na sua companhia. Uma sensação diferente daquela que sentia quando estava com a Sakura.

_«É amor…»_, deduziu por fim, _«Afinal o que sinto pela Meilin é amor.»_.

Nesse momento, Syaoran descobriu que o amor que sentira pela Sakura foi diferente, comparado à ternura e bem-estar que sentia só de ver o belo sorriso daquela morena que estava diante de si. Sakura era o seu primeiro amor, mas a Meilin …ela era a mulher da sua vida.

Resolveu, portanto, abrir o jogo a ela. Tinha o direito de saber.

- Meilin.

- Sim?

Syaoran sorriu e olhava-a com doçura ao mesmo tempo que levava a mão direita até ao seu rosto.

- Meilin. Sei que é impossível acreditar es no que te vou dizer, mas…mesmo assim … eu devo dizê-lo.

- E o que é, Syaoran? Por favor…já me es tás a deixar nervosa…!

- Não é pra tanto. – o sorriso alargou-se – Acredita.

Meilin olhava para ele expectante, à espera que ele dissesse então o que era.

Syaoran expeliu um pouco de ar cá para fora. O seu coração batia mais rápido do que devia e a sua boca estava seca. Temia a reacção dela.

- Meilin…não sei como isto aconteceu, mas… - a olhou nos olhos – Amo-te.

A celestial arregalou os olhos e ficou de boca aberto. Tudo a seu redor ficou parado no tempo.

_«O quê?! Terei ouvido direito? O Syaoran acabou mesmo de dizer que me ama? Não é um sonho? Não…Não! Isto só pode ser um sonho e eu não tarda estarei a acordar. No entanto…»_.

Desviou um pouco o olhar para a mão que ele tinha contra a sua face.

_«Esta mão é real. O calor que provém del a é real. Quente. Aconchegante. Então…o que se passa?»_.

- Meilin! – Syaoran começou a ficar preocupado. Ela parecia não estar bem. – O que se passa? Estás bem?

- Sim, sim! – finalmente despertara para a vida. – Não te preocupes. Estava só a pensar numa coisa.

- Na minha confissão?

- Não foi um sonho?

Meilin mordeu os lábios. Deixara escapar aquilo sem querer.

Syaoran sorriu aliviado. Já estava a pensar no pior e, afinal, ela pensava que aquilo havia sido apenas um sonho.

- Não. Não foi um sonho, Meilin. – aproximou mais o rosto do dela, fazendo com que os lábios ficassem a centímetros dos dela – Amo-te, Meilin. E, para o provar, farei as pazes com o Eriol. Acho que era isso o que querias, não é verdade?

- Sim…

Meilin sentia o seu coração andar a mil. O Syaoran que tanto amava finalmente estava a declarar-se a ela. Finalmente estava a dizer que a amava, que a via como mulher.

Era amiga da Sakura. Gostava muito dela. Mas…só alguém superior lá do céu é que sabia o quanto ela tinha-se esforçado para não amá-lo. Contudo foi impossível. Ninguém manda no coração. E ela não foi excepção.

Duas lágrimas saíram-lhe dos olhos, uma de cada um, deixando Syaoran angustiado.

- O que se passa, Meilin? Magoei-te? – virou o rosto de lado, tentando esconder a tristeza que começou a sentir – Não nutres o mesmo por mim é isso?

- Não! – Meilin nunca que iria querer qu e ele pensasse isso. Se tinha uma oportunidade para ser feliz com ele, essa era agora. – Não. – a sorrir, pegou-lhe no queixo e fez com que ele a olhasse de novo. – Syaoran…o que acabaste de dizer foi a coisa mais bonita que me podiam dizer . Eu também te amo. – sussurrou – Amo-te …

Syaoran não podia estar mais feliz com aquilo. A mulher que amava lhe correspondia.

- Meilin…

E, sem dizer mais nada, jogou-se sobre ela, beijando-a de forma bem apaixonada. Meilin, sem dar resistência alguma, rendeu-se, beijando-o de volta. E, aos poucos, conseguiu chegar ao seu ritmo.

Ambos estavam nas nuvens. Nas nuvens e muito apaixonados.

_**[…]**_

Entretanto, Eriol caminhava, quase a arrastar-se até ao quarto. Vinha de um treino bastante intenso e estava de rastos .

De repente ouviu risos. Eram da tia e vinham do quarto desta.

Com cautela aproximou-se da porta e pôs- se à escuta.

- Ah, ah, ah! Tudo está a correr como eu queria!

_«O que será que ela quer dizer com isso? »_, questionou, Eriol, para si, Intrigado, continuou a ouvir por trás da porta.

- A Meilin está a aproximar-se do príncipe Syaoran cada vez mais. Não tarda os dois estarão a namorar! E porquê? Porque tive a linda ideia de avisar o Yue de que a Xanda estava aqui.

_«O quê?!»_. Eriol fora surpreendido. A sua tia era a culpada pela captura da Sakura?

- Isso é verdade tia? – Eriol abrira a porta de rompante, querendo tirar a verdade a limpo. - Foste tu que a denunciaste ?

- Eriol… - Sr.ª Nadeshiko fora apanhada desprevenida. Não estava à espera que alguém estivesse a ouvir a sua conversa pessoal. Muito menos o seu sobrinho. – Não é nada do que estás a pensar…

- Foste tu? – perguntou de forma ríspida , tentando controlar as suas emoções. – Responde-me só isso.

Sr.ª Nadeshiko respirou fundo. Não tinha nada a temer. Tinha as suas razões e acreditava nelas.

- Sim. Fui eu.

Eriol não estava a querer acreditar. Achava aquilo de outro mundo.

- Porquê…?

- Porquê? Porque, desde que aquela miúda pisou este planeta, só nos trouxe problemas! – notava-se que estava revoltada pelo tom da sua voz. – E, se fiz o que fiz, foi pró vosso bem. Pró teu e da Meilin.

- Meu e da Meilin?

- Sim! Achas que eu iria aceitar essa tua relação com ela? É que nem morta!

Eriol ficou parado. As mãos tremiam. De raiva, de tristeza. Nem sabia ao certo do que era. Só sabia que o seu coração estava apertado. Magoado. A sua tia, a pessoa em que mais confiava, o havia traído .

- Eriol. – aproximou-se dele e o abraçou . – Não te preocupes. Vais superá-lo e, quem sabe, um dia ainda vais concordar comigo que isto foi o melhor.

Eriol levantou os braços e empurrou-a. Queria que ela o largasse.

- Não me toques! Não quero que me toques nunca mais!

- Eriol…

- Tia…eras a pessoa em que eu mais confiava. Eras como uma mãe para mim! Como pudeste fazer-me uma coisa destas? Eu amava, e ainda amo, a Sakura! – respirou fundo e tomou uma postura mais decidida – A partir deste momento, esquece que eu existo!

Saiu do quarto, deixando uma Sr.ª Nadeshiko sem reacção para trás.

- Eriol… - sussurrou. Depois pensou na Sakura. – Maldita! Maldita! Maldita!

Com raiva, pegou num vaso que estava próximo e, com toda a força, atirou-o contra a parede. Os cacos deste estatelavam-se no chão, tal e qual a confiança e harmonia que havia naquela família. E tudo porque uma mulher se pusera no meio dela…

* * *

**Bom e isso é tudo. No próximo tem mais. **

**Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem a demora! ;)**

**Bjs e comentem! xD**


	16. Chapter16 Os Preparativos para a batalha

**Olá! Desculpem mais uma vez a demora, mas aqui está mais um capítulo de Angelos! Espero que gostem! xD**

**Boa leitura! ^^**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Capítulo XVI – Os preparativos para a batalha **_

- Obrigado por ma trazeres até mim. – agradeceu, Mestre Clow, ao filho – Agora podes retirar-te.

Yue fez uma vénia, mas, antes de se retirar, ainda lançou um olhar de aviso a Sakura. Queria que ela tivesse mais senso desta vez.

- Vocês os dois também podem sair. – ordenou aos guardas, que pareciam um tanto receosos – Não se preocupem. Eu sei o que estou a fazer. Quero apenas ter uma conversa em privado com esta minha bela prisioneira.

Os guardas entreolharam-se entre si, mas acataram a sua ordem, saindo tranquilamente da sala.

- Se pensa que, só porque enviaste todos embora para ficar comigo, vai me meter medo, está redondamente enganado.

Em vez de ficar irritado com a petulância dela, Clow até deu um sorriso, provando o contrário.

- Mas devias. Não sabes daquilo que sou capaz quando a minha paciência se esgota…

Num ápice, sem que Sakura o pudesse pressentir, ele chegou ao pé dela e agarrou-a pelos braços, apertando-os com força. Os seus olhos estavam estreitos na sua direcção, o que a fez engolir em seco. Transmitiam muito ódio.

- E agora? Já tens medo? – perguntou bem alto, abanando-a com força. – Vá! Tenta soltar-te com os teus poderes! Vê se o consegues! – desafiou-a.

Sakura assim o fez. Decidida, olhou para ele, tentando fazer ele ficar paralisado. Mas nada. _«O que se está a passar? Porque é que ele ainda não está paralisado?»_.

- O que se passa? – perguntou, pressentindo que ela não estava bem, já que ela começara a debater-se com mais convicção – Os teus poderes não funcionam em mim?

- C-Como…?

- Mete uma coisa nessa tua linda cabecinha. Eu sou poderoso! Não será esse poder medíocre que tu tens que me vai desmoronar! – alargou o sorriso, vendo que finalmente a deixara aflita. – O Wizard deve estar mesmo a ficar caduco. Foi só isso que ele te ensinou? – aproximou o rosto do dela, forçando com uma mão a que ela o olhasse nos olhos – Junta-te mim, Xanda. Comigo do teu lado, esses poderes não serão nada comparados aos que terás.

- Nunca!

Clow nem ouviu. No momento a seguir, a sua boca apoderava-se da dela com voracidade, o que a deixou ainda mais aflita do que estava e com nojo.

No entanto…entretanto…ela pressentiu que algo não estava bem.

_«O meu corpo…o que se passa com o meu corpo? Este…este não está a responder…!»._ As forças dela iam aos poucos sumindo do seu corpo. _«Será que é o…beijo…beijo…que tem…tem…»_. Antes que pudesse acabar a sua linha de raciocínio, Sakura fechou os olhos e caiu inanimada nos braços de Clow.

- Dorme minha querida. – sussurrou, enquanto passava-lhe a mão pelos sedosos cabelos – Dorme…porque quando acordares tudo será diferente…

_**[…]**_

Syaoran e Meilin estavam na cozinha a contar aos amigos a novidade. Todos mostraram-se contentes, especialmente a Sr.ª Nadeshiko.

Quando esta puxou Meilin para lhe dar um à parte, Eriol seguiu-a com os olhos. O seu olhar era profundo e frio, o que deixava a pobre senhora em profunda agonia, agonia essa que não podia estar a transmitir à sua protegida.

- Parabéns miúdo! – felicitou, Toya, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo dele – Eu bem que desconfiava dessa vossa relação.

- Eu sei. – sorriu – Só que nessa altura, eu não sabia ainda o que sentia. Mas agora já o sei.

Eriol passou por eles. Depois de ter dado felicidades a Meilin, ele não conseguia mais estar dentro daquela divisão. Não quando nela se encontrava a mulher que o havia traído.

- Eriol. – chamou, Syaoran, agarrando-lhe no braço – Espera. – Eriol voltou-se para ele – Quero falar contigo. – deu uma passagem de olhos por toda a divisão – A sós.

Eriol acedeu. Não tinha nada a perder. Era só mesmo uma conversa.

Enquanto eles iam para o quarto de Syaoran, Toya e Ruby Moon ficaram preocupados com o que pudesse vir a acontecer.

- Não se preocupem. – sossegou, Meilin – Eles vão ficar bem. – sorriu – Confiem em mim.

Os dois também sorriram. Incluindo Wizard. Já imaginava qual seria o tal assunto que Syaoran tinha para com o Eriol. As coisas estavam indo pelo bom caminho.

_**[…]**_

- Eriol. – disse por fim, Syaoran, assim que os dois haviam entrado no quarto, fechando a porta – Deves estar a achar estranho esta conversa depois…depois daquilo.

- Sim. – suspirou e virou-se para ele, olhando-o nos olhos – Mas estou aqui, não estou?

- Sim. E agradeço. Se estivesse no teu lugar e ouvisse as coisas que tu ouviste da minha boca, acho que teria mandado a mim mesmo dar uma volta.

- É…o que prova que sou um tolo e que não devia sequer estar aqui. Com licença.

Eriol estava para sair do quarto, mas Syaoran meteu-se à frente.

- Eu disse _"se"_. Eu não estou aqui para discutir, Eriol. Apenas quero remediar o erro que cometi.

Eriol respirou fundo. No fundo sabia a qual erro ele se estava a referir.

- Foi a Meilin que to pediu, não foi? Quem lhe manda ser intrometida?! – resmungou para si próprio, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Sim, foi. Mas não é só por ela que estou a fazer isto. Também é por mim. Com tudo isto acabei por perceber que a amizade é muito mais valiosa do que qualquer coisa que se venha a pôr no meio dela. Eriol. Não vamos destruir nossa amizade por causa de um mal entendido, pois não?

Eriol estava pensativo. Não sabia o que dizer. Ele tinha razão.

- Ok. Porque não? – estendeu a mão direita na sua direcção – Porque…agindo de costas voltadas não vamos conseguir derrotar o Mestre Clow, não é verdade?

Syaoran sorriu e deu-lhe o tão esperado aperto de mão.

- Sim! E vamos salvar a Sakura.

Eriol também sorriu. Tudo o que queria, desde que ela havia sido raptada por Yue por incompetência sua, era salvá-la e, desta vez, não ia deixar que ninguém lha tirasse dos braços!

- Sim. Nós vamos salvá-la! E não só ela. Também vamos salvar Angelos. Está na hora de dar cabo do longo reinado do Mestre Clow!

_**[…]**_

Kiriya andava de um lado para o outro da cela. Estava nervosa. Com o coração aos pulos de tanta aflição.

_«Sakura…»_

Sabia que algo não estava bem com a sua filha. Tivera esse pressentimento quando o Yue a tinha vindo buscar.

Correu para a pequena janela rectangular da cela, ajoelhou-se e olhou por entre as suas frestas para o céu azul à medida que unia as mãos em jeito de oração.

_«Por favor…»_, pedia com um certo desespero, _«Por favor, que nada de mal aconteça à Sakura…Eu não quero perdê-la outra vez…!»_.

_**[…]**_

Uma sala escura. Muito escura. A única coisa que a abrangia era um som estridente. Gritos de aflição.

Nela estavam dois vultos. Um homem e uma mulher. O homem havia criado um círculo mágico negro, estando no meio dele a dita mulher, que gritava, enquanto ele a olhava com um sorriso sádico.

O ritual havia começado.

_**[…]**_

Depois de saberem que Syaoran e Eriol haviam feito as pazes, o que os fez ficar muito contentes, todos começaram a se preparar para a grande batalha que se avizinhava.

Apesar de ainda haver um mal-estar entre a Sr.ª Nadeshiko e Eriol, os quatro guerreiros alados começaram a preparar as coisas para o grande momento. Armas e armaduras que seriam necessárias, bem como de algumas estratégias possíveis para conseguirem entrar no castelo, salvar Sakura e, por último, derrotar o seu grande inimigo: o Mestre Clow.

Juntos iriam conseguir!

_**[…]**_

O Mestre Clow estava sentado no trono de olhos fechados. Inspirou fundo. Também estava ansioso pela grande batalha, pois também pressentia que esta estava próxima.

- Pai! – exclamou, Yue, entrando na sala do trono – Precisamos de falar.

Clow abriu os olhos.

- E temos mesmo, Yue. – Yue o olhou com ar desconfiado. Não o estava a entender. – Como sabes, a nossa grande batalha está-se a aproximar e, como tal, quero que saibas que conseguimos um novo aliado. Neste caso – sorriu – uma nova aliada.

- Quem?

- Acho que vais ter uma surpresa…

Yue olhou para a direita, na direcção que o pai estava a apontar. De lá, das sombras, um vulto se começou a notar. A silhueta de uma mulher. E, quando ela se revelou diante dele com um sorriso e olhar pérfidos, ficou a olhar para ela embasbacado. Piscou os olhos e esfregou-os duas vezes, pois não estava a acreditar no que estava a ver.

- Sakura…?

* * *

**Sakura está diferente né? Esta batalha promete né? Fiquem atentos! ;)**

**Até ao próximo capítulo! :) **


	17. Chapter 17 - O Lado Mau da Sakura

**Oi! ^^ Desculpem a demora, mas não foi possível postar mais cedo. Fiquei estes últimos dois meses sem pc. Mas, agora que o tenho, vim para aquecer o vosso dia! hehe Espero que gostem e boa leitura! **

* * *

_**Capítulo XVII - O Lado Mau da Sakura **_

- Sakura…?

Sakura rolou os olhos.

- Não sei o porquê desse espanto todo. – sorriu – Só mudei de lado. – virou-se para o soberano – É ele quem eu tenho de ajudar, Clow?

- Sim, Xanda. Para conseguirmos derrotar os quatro guerreiros alados de Angelos, precisaremos de nos unir. O Yue com o seu vasto e forte exército, tu com os teus poderes e artimanhas femininas, e eu com o meu grande poder mágico, esta guerra estará no papo!

- E disso eu não duvido. – disse, Sakura, convicta e satisfeita – Só espero é que… - olhou de lado para Yue – que ele não me venha a atrapalhar. É que para mim ele não é lá grande coisa. – disse com desdém.

Yue pressionava o punho direito contra a coxa da perna. Estava a conter-se ao máximo para não saltar-lhe ao pescoço. Não sabia o que lhe haviam feito para ter aquela mudança de atitude. Se calhar o pai teria feito qualquer coisa nela. No entanto, entre esta e a outra, preferia mil vezes a outra.

- Yue. – chamou o pai deste, tirando-lhe dos seus pensamentos.

- Sim, pai.

- Espero que não estejas contra esta minha decisão. É que a Sakura será realmente um elemento chave nesta grande batalha que se aproxima.

Apesar de contrariado, Yue não teve como dizer que sim. Que estava contra.

Baixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

- Não, pai. Não estou contra.

Mestre Clow sorriu.

- Que bom! – olhou para a Sakura e depois para Yue – Então…comecemos desde já a delinear a nossa estratégia contra os guerreiros alados.

_**[…]**_

Os quatro guerreiros alados de Angelos estavam de partida.

Toya e Ruby Moon foram os primeiros a se despedirem de Wizard, Meilin e da Sr.ª Nadeshiko. Depois foi a vez de Syaoran, que deixou a Meilin para último.

- Não vás, Syaoran! – Meilin, agora que sabia que os seus sentimentos eram correspondidos, não queria se separar dele – Ou então leva-me contigo!

Syaoran sorriu meio triste.

- Lamento, Meilin. Mas isso não vai ser possível.

- Porquê?

Syaoran aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um forte abraço.

- Porque estaria a pôr a tua vida em risco. E, isso, eu não quero. – respirou fundo o odor que saia dos seus sedosos cabelos – Eu amo-te.

Meilin, com as lágrimas já a saírem-lhe dos olhos, agarrou-se a ele com força.

- Eu também…Eu também te amo…

Syaoran afastou-se um pouco, sem perder o contacto com ela. Levou as mãos ao seu rosto, emoldurando-o, e depois depositou nos seus trémulos lábios um cálido beijo.

- Prometo que voltarei de novo para os teus braços. – sussurrou com ternura.

Meilin sorriu docemente.

- Toma. - tirou uma das suas braceletes e deu-lha – Quero que fiques com ela. Ao menos, toda a vez que olhares para ela, saberás que estou a olhar por ti. Que sempre estarei ao teu lado.

Syaoran, emocionado, agarrou com força naquele objecto e levou-o aos lábios.

- Obrigada, Meilin. – sorriu-lhe, enquanto a colocava no seu pulso – Prometo que nunca a vou tirar do meu pulso. Será o meu amuleto nesta batalha.

E, como último adeus, os dois se beijaram novamente.

Eriol ficou para último. Começou pelo Wizard, depois foi a Meilin, à qual prometeu trazer a Sakura de volta e chegar a Delos são e salvo, e por último a Sr.ª Nadeshiko.

Entre eles continuava a existir aquela estranha tensão. Sr.ª Nadeshiko dizia pelo olhar para ter cuidado. No entanto, para Eriol, aquilo não lhe dizia nada.

Incapaz de olhar para ela, virou costas e disse de forma muito seca e fria.

- Espero que, quando voltar, tu não estejas nesta casa, muito menos neste mesmo planeta. Vou até Angelos, não só fazer aquilo que me está destinado, como também remediar o erro que tu fizeste. Espero que isso te pese na consciência pelo resto da tua vida.

Aquilo magoou profundamente a pobre senhora. Mas nada mais podia fazer. O mal já estava feito e ela, pelo andar da carruagem, não teria o sobrinho de volta.

Eriol foi, então, ter com os outros três. Wizard aproximou-se deles com o seu bastão.

- Bom…meus filhos, espero que tudo corra bem. Boa sorte!

O ancião levantou o seu bastão no ar, batendo-o depois com força na relva. Uma luz azul cobriu os guerreiros e, entre acenos de despedida, eles desapareceram, partindo assim para Angelos.

_**[…]**_

- Clow! – chamou, Sakura, entrando de rompante na sala do trono – Onde é que o Yue se meteu? Estou há horas à procura dele e nada! Eu bem sabia que ele só nos ia dar problemas!

- Tem calma, Xanda. – respondeu calmo – Ele deve estar por aí. – Sakura ia contra-argumentar, mas ele a interrompeu – Posso te garantir que fora do castelo ele não está.

- Ok… - soltou um suspiro pesado – Vou dar mais uma volta a ver se o encontro.

_**[…]**_

Yue entrava nos calabouços do castelo. Desta vez não era para prender ninguém, mas sim visitar alguém. Mais concretamente uma certa mulher que partilhara a mesma cela com Sakura.

Kiriya estava desconsolada a um canto, quando de repente viu Yue próximo da sua cela. Desesperada, ela levantou-se e foi até às grades, agarrando-as e abanando-as com força.

- Yue! O que fizeram com a minha menina? O que foi que fizeram com ela?

Yue suspirou, embora continuasse a olhar para ela com ar superior.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não fiz nada com a sua filha. Apenas a levei à presença de meu pai. Agora ele…isso eu já não posso dizer o contrário. Ela agora está muito diferente. – disse entre dentes e com desdém.

- Eu bem sabia! Eu bem sabia que esse novo encontro com o Mestre Clow não ia ser nada bom! – olhou para ele decidida – Onde ela está? Como mãe, exijo saber onde está a minha filha! Agora!

Ouviu-se o ranger da porta do calabouço. De lá saiu uma figura feminina.

- Yue! Até que enfim te encontro! – exclamou furiosa.

- Aí a tens. – sussurrou à pobre mulher.

- Devo dizer que nunca pensei que estivesses num lugar como este. – continuou, Sakura, enquanto se aproximava dele e o olhava com desdém – Por acaso não tens coisas melhores a fazer do que vires ser "solidário" com os prisioneiros?

Yue apertou os maxilares. Quem é que ela pensava que era para falar com ele daquela maneira?

- Desculpa. – respondeu seco – Mas que eu saiba esta prisioneira não é uma qualquer. Pelos vistos, ela é a tua mãe e tu a conheceste aqui, - deu umas palmadinhas nas grades - nesta mesma cela.

Kiriya ficara perplexa ao ver ela a falar daquele modo para Yue, mas, quando o viu a referir-se a ela, não teve outra reacção se não dar um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça, confirmando aquela história.

Sakura desata do nada na mais profunda gargalhada.

- Mãe…? – perguntou, tentando recuperar o fôlego – Mãe…?! – passou a ter feições mais sérias – Eu nunca tive mãe! Sempre fui desprezada toda a vida! – respondeu aos gritos, soltando cá para fora toda a sua raiva e frustração – E mesmo que tivesse uma, não seria uma reles e imunda prisioneira!

Kiriya arregalou os olhos. Não queria acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. A sua menina, a sua doce menina, havia-se tornado num monstro!

Triste e profundamente desolada, deixou-se escorregar até ao chão, fazendo-se acompanhar pelas mãos, que deslizavam das grades a baixo.

- Agora que estamos esclarecidos, Yue, vamos! Tenho mais o que fazer e quero falar contigo urgentemente!

Enquanto, Sakura se ia embora, Yue olhou de lado uma última vez para a prisioneira, antes de sair dali também.

_**[…]**_

Uma luz azul apareceu no céu, sobre a zona mais alta do planeta Angelos, e de lá saíram os quatro guerreiros aladas, que aterraram sãos e salvos em solo fértil.

- Chegamos. – anunciou, Toya, enquanto olhava lá para baixo e avistava a cidade. – Finalmente chegamos.

- É… - concordou, Ruby Moon, aproximando-se dele – E desta vez não vamos sair daqui de mãos a abanar, não é verdade, Toya?

Toya deu um meio sorriso.

Eriol e Syaoran aproximaram-se deles entretanto.

- Pois é! – disse decidido o líder – Apesar de isto ser nostálgico, não vamos sair daqui de mãos a abanar! Vamos seguir o combinado e provar ao Mestre Clow o quanto ele nos subestimou, certo?

Os três responderam afirmativamente com a cabeça e depois seguiram em direcção à cidade. Desta vez, nada podia falhar.

_**[…]**_

Mestre Clow abriu os olhos devagar, proferindo as seguintes palavras:

- Eles já estão no planeta. Chegou a hora!

Yue e Sakura sorriram contentes. Estavam prestes a ir para os seus posto, quando ele os impediu.

- Esperem! Há aqui algo que não bate certo…

- O que é desta vez, Clow? – perguntou, Sakura, um tanto frustrada.

- Uma coisa interessante. - pousou o cotovelo direito no braço da poltrona e, por conseguinte, o queixo na mão. Reflectia sobre o que se estava a passar. – Eles estão a seguir cada um o seu caminho… - sorriu – Eles conseguiram me surpreender! Nunca pensei que fossem tão astutos! Acho que tamanha audácia merece um prémio. Sakura! – chamou-a, enquanto se endireitava – Quero que me faças uma pequeno favor.

_**[…]**_

Tal como o Mestre Clow dissera, os quatro guerreiros alados de Angelos, assim que entraram na cidade, cada um seguiu o seu próprio caminho. Eriol foi pela zona Norte, Syaoran pela Sul, Toya pela Este e Ruby Moon pela Oeste. O objectivo deles era confundir o adversário e atacá-lo por todas as frentes.

Só não desconfiavam era de já terem sido descobertos…

_**[…]**_

Sakura, usando a sua capa escura, tinha um pé sobre o pináculo mais alto do castelo. De onde estava, dava para ver os quatro guerreiros e todos os seus movimentos.

_«São espertos!»_, pensou com um sorriso matreiro. _«O Clow pediu-me para empatá-los, por isso…quem é que eu ataco primeiro?»_.

Olhou para as quatro direcções. A escolha era difícil. No entanto, lembrou-se de algo que Yue tinha dito antes. De que ela havia sido muito apegada ao guerreiro da água. Nesse caso, ele seria a sua primeira vítima.

_**[…]**_

Eriol caminhava tranquilamente pelo meio da população oprimida de Angelos. Como usava as suas asas brancas, ninguém desconfiava de nada. E assim era o melhor. Queria ser o mais discreto possível.

Olhou para a cima e viu o castelo. Cada vez estava mais perto do seu objectivo. Os seus companheiros também deviam estar na mesma situação que ele. Perto e bem ansiosos pelo grande momento.

De repente, do seu lado direito, pareceu ter visto um vulto conhecido. Olhou e viu uma capa negra um tanto familiar.

_«Sakura?»_. Incapaz de acreditar no que os seus olhos viam, esfregou-os com os nós dos dedos, voltando a olhar para o mesmo sítio. Mas esta tinha desaparecido. _«Será que estou a ter alucinações?»._

- Eriol…?

Eriol arregalou levemente os olhos. Aquela voz, embora fraca, a reconheceria a milhas de distância. Virou-se na sua direcção e pôde notar que era realmente a pessoa que pensava que era e, ao que tudo indicava, parecia surpreendida ao vê-lo ali.

- Sakura…

Sakura estava um farrapo e notava-se que estava cansada, sendo que, assim que ele pronunciara o seu nome, caiu desmaiada no chão.

- Sakura!

* * *

**O que acontecerá a seguir? Não percam o próximo capítulo! ^^ Bjs**


	18. Chapter 18 - O Poder do Amor

**Olá a todos! Estamos quase quase a chegar ao final da fic. Por isso espero que gostem destes últimos capítulos, porque foram escritos com muito carinho para vocês. ^^ Boa leitura! xD**

* * *

_**Capí**__**tulo XVIII - O Poder do Amor**_

Eriol, com Sakura inanimada em seus braços, andava à procura de um sítio mais sossegado. Sem guardas. Entretanto Sakura estava a acordar, abrindo devagar os seus olhos.

- Onde estou…?

- Não te preocupes, Sakura. Agora estás a salvo. - prometeu, escondendo-se de seguida num beco. Delicadamente, pousou-a no chão. - Estás bem? - ela confirmou, ainda que um pouco tonta pelo desmaio - O que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupado - Depois que o Yue te levou ficámos preocupados. O que foi que eles te fizeram? Como é que conseguiste escapar do castelo?

- Tem calma. - tentou acalmá-lo. Era muita pergunta para uma pessoa só. - Respondendo às tuas perguntas, depois que Yue me capturou, fiquei fechada numa cela e lá conheci uma prisioneira que vim a saber que era a minha mãe. A minha verdadeira mãe. - Eriol sorriu. Estava feliz por ela. - Foi ela quem me ajudou a escapar do castelo. Custou-nos muito enganar a guarda, visto que aquele castelo é bastante vigiado, mas conseguimos.

- Que bom! - de repente a sua expressão facial mudou. Mostrava-se mais uma vez preocupado com a situação. - Mas espera aí! Isso quer dizer que por esta altura todos no castelo estão à tua procura. - levantou-se e começou a pensar - Sendo assim…é melhor termos cuidado. - virou-se para ela - Fica aqui ou esconde-te num sítio seguro, ok, Sakura?

- Aonde vais? - perguntou assustada ao pressentir que ele a ia deixar sozinha.

- Vou cumprir uma missão. A minha missão. Como sabes, sou um guerreiro alado e não posso descurar essa parte de mim. Mas não te preocupes, Sakura. - sorriu ao mesmo tempo que se agachava para a encarar com amor e ternura - Eu voltarei. Voltarei para os teus braços. Mas até lá… - levantou-se mais uma vez sem tirar os olhos dela - cuida-te, ok?

O guerreiro alado da água estava de partida, quando sentiu uns braços a rodearem-no, fazendo com que parasse. Sakura não queria que ele fosse embora e, por isso, quando ele virou costas, levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e abraçou-o por trás, pressionando a face direita contra as suas costas.

- Não vás! Por favor…não te vás embora! Não me deixes sozinha…

- Sakura… - suspirou e, ao virar-se para ela, correspondeu ao seu abraço, roçando numa carícia depois os seus lábios nos dela. - Sei que é difícil, Sakura, mas tenho mesmo de ir. - aproximou a boca do seu ouvido e sussurrou - Vai correr tudo bem. Confia em mim.

Sakura sorriu.

- Sim. Eu confio. Vai correr tudo bem…mas da maneira que eu quero.

Eriol afastou-se um pouco dela, estranhando aquela mudança do tom de voz dela. No entanto, assim que pôs os olhos nos dela, ficou preso no seu poder hipnótico. Quando deu por si, já estava imobilizado, incapaz de se mexer.

- S-Sakura…?

A bela feiticeira riu-se na cara dele. Estava a adorar aquela cara de espanto que ele fazia.

- E então, meu caro guerreiro alado da água, gostaste deste meu pequeno teatro? Fui boa não fui?

- C-Como assim…teatro?

- Tu ainda não percebeste? - questionou-o como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Tudo isto que acabei de fazer não passou de um plano para te empatar e, quem sabe, capturar.

- Isso quer dizer que o Mestre Clow e o Yue sabiam o que nós pretendíamos?

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo que sorria com ar safado.

- Ao Clow nada lhe escapa, meu querido. - passou de forma sinuosa as pequenas e delicadas mãos pelos ombros dele, indo em direcção ao peito - Mas sabes uma coisa. Era para capturar ou empatar-vos aos quatro, mas mudei de ideias. - deslizou as mãos para cima, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço ao mesmo tempo que aproximava o rosto dele do dela. - Quero ficar só contigo. - mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e puxou-o com prazer - Agora entendo o porquê do Yue dizer que eu tinha uma relação contigo. Não és nada de se jogar fora.

- Quem és tu? - perguntou sério - O que fizeste com a Sakura?

- Eu sou a Sakura, querido. - afirmou - E também a Xanda. - riu-se.

_«Eu sabia! Eles fizeram-lhe algo. Droga! Posso não me mexer, mas ao menos tenho de chegar à verdadeira Sak__ura. Ela deve estar algures dentro deste belo corpo diante de mim. Sinto-a. __É mesmo o agora ou nunca!»_.

- Sakura. Por favor, ouve-me…

- Sim…?

Sakura enroscava-se nele de uma forma que o impossibilitava de ter um raciocínio claro.

- Tens de parar com isso… - respirou fundo - Lembra-te, eu tenho uma missão e… - fechou os olhos com força. Sakura havia levado uma mão até à parte de baixo.

- E…? - incitou-o a continuar, enquanto dava um largo sorriso e lhe acariciava aquela zona sensível, o que o estava a deixar louco. - Relembra-me, então, o porquê de fazer o que me pedes.

- Porque… - Eriol tentava resistir. - Porque nos amamos e sei que nunca serias capaz de fazer… - engoliu em seco - o que estás prestes a fazer…

- Nos amamos? - ela afastou-se um pouco dele, olhando-o com estranheza, para depois cair na risada - Não me faças rir. - disse depois de recuperar o fôlego - Só para que saibas, a palavra _"Amor"_ não consta no meu dicionário. Agora…a palavra _"Desejo"_… - voltou a aproximar-se dele e a puxar o seu rosto para bem perto do dela - isso já é outra coisa.

Eriol já estava a ter medo daquela nova Sakura. No que ela poderia fazer com ele. Contudo, antes que o pudesse beijar, dos lábios dela saiu um gemido de dor, caindo inanimada no chão. Automaticamente, o guerreiro alado da água ficou livre do poder paralisante que ela lhe havia lançado. Ficou de joelhos no chão e respirava com certa dificuldade.

- Eriol! Estás bem?

- Sim… - respirou fundo várias vezes - Agora sim. Obrigado, Syaoran.

Já recuperado, Eriol pegou na mão que o outro guerreiro alado lhe estendia e com a sua ajuda pôs-se de novo em pé.

- Sakura?! - Syaoran observou com atenção o corpo que estava estendido e inanimado no chão - O que… - estava confuso - Porque é que ela te estava a atacar?

- Queres dizer a assediar, não? - perguntou com um certo tom de ironia na voz - Porque diria que essa era a palavra mais correcta para o que estava a acontecer. - Apesar daquela pequena explicação, Syaoran ainda encarava o amigo à espera de uma resposta. - Porque ela está diferente, Syaoran. - suspirou - O Mestre Clow deve-lhe ter feito algo para ela estar deste jeito.

- Lavagem cerebral?

- Talvez. Vindo dele, tudo é possível. - lembrou-se de repente de algo - E tu? O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias ter ido pelo lado sul de Angelos?

Syaoran levou a mão direita à nuca e sorriu envergonhado.

- Sim…Mas, como pressenti que talvez estivesses a correr perigo, resolvi vir ao teu encontro. E ainda bem que o fiz, não te parece?

_**[...]**_

- Pai. Não achas estranho ela estar a demorar tanto tempo a voltar?

- Não, filho. - respondeu, Mestre Clow, convicto - E, por favor, tem confiança nela e na sua magia.

- Se tu o dizes… - sussurrou.

- Preocupa-te mas é em reunir o exército. Ela foi distrair os guerreiros alados para isso mesmo.

- Ok, pai. - respondeu a contragosto - Vou já reunir o exército. - fez uma vénia, mas, antes de sair da sala do trono, virou-se uma vez mais para a figura paterna - Só mais uma coisa. - sorriu - Depois não diga que não avisei.

_**[...]**_

Entretanto, Sakura recuperava aos poucos a consciência. Eriol e Syaoran falavam entre si e, por isso, não deram por ela. No entanto, assim que o seu olhar focou neles, lembrou-se do que havia acontecido e não pôde deixar de sentir raiva.

- Vocês me pagam!

Ao ouvirem a sua voz, Eriol e Syaoran viraram a cabeça na sua direcção e, quando o fizeram, o guerreiro alado do vento foi quem veio a ser a primeira vítima dela, uma vez que ela tinha consciência de que havia sido ele quem a tinha atacado pelas costas.

Syaoran soltou um profundo grito de angústia, estendendo-se no chão a contorcer de dores. Apenas com os seus poderes psíquicos, Sakura o estava a torturar.

- Diz-me. Qual é a sensação de ser apanhado desprevenido, hã? - Sakura estava fora de si - Eu não ia matar o teu amigo. Apenas me divertir um pouco com ele. Mas, visto que gostas de te meter onde não és chamado, agora não tenho outro remédio senão matá-los aos dois!

Syaoran voltou a gritar e, desta vez, mais alto que o último. Os choques que levava iam ficando cada vez mais fortes, impossíveis de aguentar.

- Sakura, pára! É o Syaoran! O teu irmão!

Sakura arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Irmão…?

Baixando um pouco a guarda, Syaoran pôde finalmente respirar com normalidade.

- Sim. - continuou, Eriol, a falar, aproximando-se dela com calma e cautela - Vocês os dois no início eram irmãos, mas, depois de descobrirem que eram adotados, souberam quem eram na verdade e… - engoliu em seco - apaixonaram-se. Só para não ficarem separados, até vieram juntos connosco para Angelos.

Ela sentia-se estranha. À medida que ele ia contando aquela história, ela sentia-se tonta. Com fortes dores de cabeça. Como se algo estivesse a querer sair cá para fora.

- Cala-te…Cala-te! - gritou, lançando-lhe nesse momento uma bola de fogo, atingindo-o na barriga. - Pára com essa lengalenga! Vocês os dois têm de meter na cabeça que eu já não sou mais a _"vossa"_ Sakura!

- Não és, mas… - disse, Eriol, levantando-se com a ajuda de Syaoran - Ainda acredito que bem lá no fundo dessa mente se encontra a minha Sakura. - deu um sorriso ternurento - A Sakura que eu amo.

Eriol queria ir ter com ela e, por isso, Syaoran não o impedira. Sabia que talvez aquela fosse a melhor solução para terem a Sakura de volta. Se bem que também não iria adiantar em nada se o fizesse.

Por seu lado, Sakura não estava a gostar daquela aproximação. Muito menos, quando ele a olhava com aquele ar meigo de cachorrinho abandonado. Tal atitude dava-lhe cabo dos nervos!

Querendo, portanto, a todo o custo que ele não continuasse a aproximar dela, começou a lançar de forma desvairada na sua direcção várias bolas de energia. No entanto, nenhuma delas parecia atingi-lo, o que fazia com que ele estivesse cada vez mais perto dela.

Frustrada, ela continuou mais uma vez com o ataque, só que com mais empenho.

- Afasta-te…! Afasta-te…!

Eriol finalmente a conseguiu alcançar, abraçando-a com força.

Sakura, ao sentir aquele aperto, quis logo libertar-se dele, mas ele mostrava ser forte.

- Sakura. - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido - Lembraste do dia em que fomos para aquela cabana? Não sei o que representou para ti, mas, depois do que aconteceu, aquele lugar passou a ser o meu favorito. O lugar onde eu vivi momentos maravilhosos contigo e, sobretudo, o lugar em que eu te tive nos meus braços. Em que te fiz minha e te amei incondicionalmente. - respirou fundo e confessou bem lá do fundo do seu coração:- Amo-te.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Por alguma razão inexplicável, todo o seu corpo havia tremido ao ouvir tais palavras. O que tinha dentro estava cada vez com mais vontade de vir cá para fora.

Eriol ergueu um pouco a cabeça e a olhou com amor bem fundo daqueles olhos verdes. De forma apaixonada, capturou a boca dela com a sua, beijando-a a seu belo prazer. O prazer que só o amor por ela lhe podia dar.

Entretanto, enquanto ele a beijava, Sakura travava uma luta com o seu _"eu"_ interior. E, a dado momento, ela deixou de lutar contra as evidências, deixando-se levar pelo beijo.

Naquele momento só existiam eles os dois. Imersos na mais profunda paixão que só um beijo de amor lhes era capaz de transmitir.

- Sê bem-vinda, minha adorada Sakura. - disse sorrindo, depois de ter cessado o beijo.

Sakura também sorriu, abraçando-o forte de seguida.

Eriol, feliz e com a amada em seus braços, virou-se para Syaoran que se encontrava atrás deles.

- Anota isto, Syaoran. Não há feitiço no mundo que seja mais forte e poderoso que o amor!

- Acredito. - respondeu meio sem graça, mas feliz por eles. - Depois de ter assistido a esta cena, podes crer que acredito!

Os três desataram então a rir.

Agora que a Sakura voltara finalmente a si, os dois guerreiros alados tinham de se focar no seu objectivo inicial. Infiltrarem-se no castelo.

A grande batalha estava realmente cada vez mais próxima.

* * *

**E então? Acharam que a espera foi merecida? Espero que sim! ^^ E espero vê-los no próximo capítulo! xD**

**Bjs**


	19. Chapter 19 - Yue e o seu Exército

**Hi! Desculpem a demora, mas não venho muitas vezes aqui e depois esqueço-me de postar. Lol. Mas espero que gostem do capítulo! ^^**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Capítulo XIX – Yue e o seu Exército **_

Yue no campo de treino olhava admirado para o seu exército que estava alinhado diante de si.

- Homens! Como é de vosso conhecimento, os quatro guerreiros alados não tardarão a chegar a este castelo. Por isso quero que façais o seguinte: que dividem-se em quatro grupos. Um vai para a ala sul, outro para a ala oeste, outro para ala este, e o restante vem comigo para a ala norte. Entenderam? – perguntou com ar superior.

- Sim, comandante Yue!

- Muito bem. Então vão para as vossas posições. Já!

_**[…]**_

Enquanto os três caminhavam na direcção do castelo, Sakura tinha reparado na pulseira da amiga no pulso de Syaoran e, como tal, havia ficado curiosa.

- Tu e a Meilin? – perguntou depois de ouvir toda a história da boa dele.

- Sim. Tal como tu, também me enganei quanto aos meus sentimentos por ti.

- Que bom! – Sakura sorriu – Fico feliz por ti! Por ti e pela Meilin. Vocês se merecem!

- Escondam-se!

À ordem do Eriol, os dois seguiram-no e esconderam-se atrás do prédio mais próximo.

- O que se passa? – perguntou, Syaoran.

- Olhem! – apontou na direcção do castelo. Sakura e Syaoran obedeceram e espreitaram nessa mesma direcção. – Tantos guardas! – constatou o que acabava de observar à entrada do castelo – Pelos vistos, eles já descobriram o nosso plano.

- Sim. – confirmou-o, Eriol – A "outra" Sakura mo havia dito.

- É bom saber que, mesmo modificada, ainda continuo a ser prestativa.

- Sim. Mas eu prefiro não pensar nisso. De que alguma vez chegaste a estar nesse estado.

- Porquê?

Eriol soltou um longo suspiro.

- Nem queiras saber…

Sakura inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda. Como ficara na mesma, virou-se para o Syaoran à espera que ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa mais conexa.

- Nem vem, Sakura! Eu não sei de nada! – disse todo atrapalhado.

- O Toya e a Ruby Moon devem ter chegado e se deparado com o mesmo. – comentou, Eriol, tentando mudar de assunto, e depois voltou-se para o amigo – Vamos chamá-los, Syaoran. Juntos havemos com certeza de arquitectar um plano B.

_**[…]**_

Sem que os guardas tivessem a contar, Sakura aparecera diante deles. Yue sorriu logo com desdém.

- Finalmente deste-nos a honra da tua presença. E então? Como foi com os guerreiros? Deste conta do recado?

_«Droga! E agora o que é que eu faço? É melhor seguir o plano e agir como se ainda fosse má.»_.

- Olá para ti também, Yue. – olhou-o com ar superior de alto a baixo – Podes ficar tranquilo. Já dei um jeito neles. Agora é contigo, meu querido.

E então, com um largo sorriso na cara, ela passou por ele e entrou no castelo.

Yue rangeu os dentes e apertou com força os punhos, assustando um pouco os homens que estavam consigo. _«Que raiva! Continua a mesma irritante de sempre!»_, resmungou para sim mesmo. _«No entanto…não sei porquê, ela parecia um bocadinho diferente da última vez que nos vimos…Não! Deve ter sido imaginação minha. É impossível um feitiço do pai ser quebrado.»_.

_**[…]**_

- Eles continuam ali parados a guardarem todas as alas. Devem estar à nossa espera. Maldito, Clow! – resmungou, Toya – Ele antecipa sempre os nossos movimentos!

- Ou não. – Ruby Moon virou-se para o chefe – Não estás preocupado com a Sakura?

- Não. Se a deixei ir resgatar a mãe, foi porque tenho total certeza de que a ela não lhe farão mal. Eles pensam que a Xanda está do lado deles.

- Isso de ela ter sido má sempre é verdade?

- Uhum. – confirmou, Syaoran.

- Bom… - começou, Eriol, por dizer – Eles devem pensar que a gente continua com o nosso plano A e, por isso, não vão estar à espera do nosso plano B.

- Que é atacar a frente todos juntos! – respondeu animado, Toya, dando um murro na palma da mão esquerda – Finalmente! Partimos para acção!

- Yeah! Este é o meu Toya! – exclamou, Ruby Moon, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Então vamos!

Depois da ordem do guerreiro alado da água, todos saíram do esconderijo e lançaram-se a correr na direcção do castelo.

Quando estavam próximos o suficiente dele, avistaram Yue no meio dos guardas. Ficaram surpresos, mas não se deixaram intimidar. Assim as coisas seriam bem mais interessantes.

- Comandante! Os guerreiros alados vêm aí na nossa direcção!

Yue chegou-se então à frente e pôde comprová-lo. Eles estavam mesmo a vir naquela direcção.

- Droga! São logo os quatro no ataque! – virou-se para os guardas - Mudança de planos homens! Fiquem aqui a empatá-los, enquanto vou chamar o resto das tropas. Entendido?

- Sim!

_**[…]**_

Entretanto, Sakura dirigia-se até aos calabouços para resgatar a mãe. Chegada lá, foi logo ter à cela dela.

Kiriya encontrava-se lá. Sentada a um canto e muito abatida. Tinha as pernas flectidas para cima, os braços a enlaçá-las e o queixo pousado sobre os joelhos.

- Mãe! – chamou-a, Sakura, a sussurrar.

A senhora ao ouvir o chamado pensou estar a ser vítima de alucinações, uma vez que agora a sua filha encontrava-se sobre o domínio do Mestre Clow.

- Mãe!

Abriu os olhos. A voz notava-se ser real e não uma mera alucinação.

Com cautela, ergueu um bocado a cabeça e, quando avistou a sua filha do outro lado das grades da cela, nem queria acreditar no que estava a ver.

- Sakura… - levantou-se devagar e foi ter com ela um pouco tremelicante – És tu, Sakura? A minha Sakura?

- Sim, mãe. Sou eu. Vim salvar-te.

Depois de o comprovar através do seu doce olhar verde, Kiriya abraçou-a com força. Pelo menos na medida do quanto lhe era possível, uma vez que as grades eram uma entrave entre as duas.

Um tanto ansiosa, Sakura levou as chaves, que o guarda que vigiava os calabouços lhe tinha dado, à fechadura da cela. Rodou-a e esta automaticamente se abriu.

- Vem, mãe. Temos de ser rápidas.

- Sim…! – saiu da cela e agarrou logo as mãos que ela lhe estendia – Mas filha? Como é que pretendes levar-nos daqui para fora? É difícil sair deste castelo sem passarmos despercebidas.

Sakura sorriu.

- Magia! Ou a mãe já se esqueceu que sou a Xanda?

E foi então que, após se concentrar, Sakura teletransportou, a ela e à mãe, para bem longe dali.

_**[…]**_

Na sala do trono, o Mestre Clow sentiu um ligeiro arrepio.

_«Que sensação estranha.»_, pensou. _«Senti o poder da Xanda neste castelo. Porque será, então, que ela ainda não me veio procurar? Será que…? Não! Impossível! Nada é capaz de derrubar um dos meus feitiços. Muito menos um tão forte quanto este foi! Não tardará a ela vir ter comigo.»_.

_**[…]**_

Os guardas que havia ficado na ala norte não tinham sido páreo para os quatro guerreiros alados, acabando por serem totalmente derrotados. No entanto, os guerreiros ainda não podiam gritar vitória, uma vez que o Yue se aproximava com os restantes homens do seu exército.

- Atacar!

Ao comando do chefe, o exército lançou-se ao ataque sobre o inimigo, que, com astúcia e poder mágico, conseguiram tomar conta do recado. Eles não pareciam ser páreo para os guerreiros da lenda.

- Toya! – chamou, Eriol, depois de dar um murro bem valente na cara de um soldado – A partir de agora deixo o resto contigo. Ficas no comando. Vocês conseguem vencê-los sem mim.

- Mas onde é que vais? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que acabava de pontapear um outro soldado, caindo este no chão.

- Vou caçar um peixe maior. – um sorriso matreiro surgiu nos seus lábios – Um com o qual eu tenho contas a ajustar.

Toya deduziu logo a quem ele se estava a referir, dando-lhe total apoio.

- Boa sorte!

Sem mais demoras, Eriol partiu para cima do rival que tanto ansiava defrontar. Yue.

Levantou o seu braço direito e dele surgiu em seu redor uma luz azul em forma de espada, uma arma feita a partir do seu próprio poder, e atacou-o. No entanto, Yue conseguiu ser rápido e bloqueou-o com a sua espada de metal.

- Voltamo-nos a ver de novo, não é verdade guerreiro alado da água?

- Sim. Só que desta vez sou eu quem vai ser o vencedor!

Os dois afastaram-se e encararam-se. Cada um tentava analisar o adversário, a ver se conseguia prever qual seria o seu próximo ataque.

- Devo dizer que me surpreenderam. Nunca pensei que ao último minuto fossem mudar de plano.

Eriol sorriu trocista.

- Então isso quer dizer que o Mestre Clow anda a perder qualidades.

- Cala a boca antes de falares mal do meu pai!

O guerreiro alado da água não se deixou intimidar.

- Tens razão. Desculpa. O Mestre Clow ainda continua a ser um grande mago. Queres que eu te conte um segredo? – desta vez conseguira obter a total atenção de Yue – Foi graças à vossa aliada que nós tomámos conhecimento de que vocês já sabiam do nosso plano inicial. Ou seja, se queres agradecer alguém por este nosso encontro, agradece-o à Sakura.

- O quê?! – exclamou, Yue, espantado.

- E olha que ela ainda estava do vosso lado.

- O que queres dizer com "ainda"? A não ser que… - arregalou os olhos, percebendo aonde ele pretendia chegar – Não…! Não me digas que ela já não está sobre o poder do meu pai…

O sorriso presunçoso do guerreiro à sua frente dissera-lhe tudo, fazendo com que a sua cabeça começasse a dar voltas e voltas, tentando achar uma razão plausível para aquilo ter acontecido.

Quando o pai souber que aquilo aconteceu, também vai ter um choque. «Por isso é que ainda há pouco ela me pareceu um pouco estranha.».

Passado um bocado, para espanto de Eriol, desatou à gargalhada.

- Não sei onde está a graça-

- Ainda bem que é assim. Nunca gostei mesmo daquela Xanda metida à besta e não. – depois empunhou a espada na direcção dele – Sendo assim…onde é que nós íamos?

_**[…]**_

A Sr.ª Mali estava tranquilamente a varrer a casa, quando de repente duas pessoas surgiram, assustando-a.

- Sakura! – exclamou, indo depois ao seu encontro para abraçá-la.

- Mali! – retribuiu o abraço – Fico feliz por saber que está bem. – reparando que a senhora encarava muito a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, decidiu logo fazer-lhe as devidas apresentações – Mali. Deixe-me apresenta-la. Esta é a minha mãe. Kiriya.

- Kiriya? – indagou – A aia da Rainha Akizuki? – Kiriya fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça – Oh! Quanta honra!

Sakura sorriu ao vê-las se abraçarem. Estava contente. Elas com certeza se dariam muito bem uma com a outra.

- Bom…é melhor eu ir indo.

- Espera! – pediu, Kiriya, aproximando-se dela – Vais mesmo entrar numa guerra que não é tua?

Sakura olhou-a com ar determinado.

- Sim, mãe. Se para os guerreiros alados o seu dever é livrar Angelos do Mestre Clow, então o meu dever é ajudá-los.

Kiriya suspirou.

- Então vai filha. Cuida-te.

_**[…]**_

O confronto entre Eriol e Yue estava a ser renhido. Um atacava, o outro defendia-se. Longos minutos se haviam passado e, apesar de estarem um pouco cansados devido ao esforço, nenhum deles se dava por vencido.

A determinada altura apareceram os restantes guerreiros alados. Já tinham derrotado o exército de Yue para agora virem em socorro do seu chefe.

Aquele confronto passou a ser então de quatro contra um. Fazendo o mesmo que Eriol tinha feito, espadas criadas a partir da sua própria energia, os três foram atacando à vez.

Yue podia estar em desvantagem numérica, mas isso não o desmotivava. Ele nunca que se daria por vencido. Era um guerreiro e, como tal, queria o seu pai tivesse orgulho nele.

Depois que recebeu um corte da espada de fogo no braço esquerdo e um corte da espada do vento na perna direita, o filho do Mestre Clow preparou-se para lançar a sua última cartada.

- Agora vocês vão ver!

Podia estar ferido, mas ainda resistia. Descolou então do chão e voou, suspendendo-se no ar. Parado e sem tirar o contacto visual com os seus inimigos, ele começou a criar uma bola de energia. Era laranja e aos poucos começava a intensificar-se cada vez mais.

A força daquela bola de energia era tanta, que os guerreiros alados começavam aos poucos a ser arrastados para trás. Syaoran, como era o guerreiro alado do vento, criou então uma barreira que os envolveu a todos, protegendo-os.

- Mas o que raios vem a ser aquilo? – perguntou, Toya, furioso. Não estava a gostar nem um pouco do que se estava a passar.

- Uma grande bola de energia proveniente da natureza e do mal que habita nele. – pronunciou, Ruby, apática – Se não arranjarmos uma forma de a parar, ela é capaz, não só de nos destruir, como também a todo o planeta!

Os companheiros começaram a ficar assustados e um tanto inquietos com tal revelação. Por isso, num acto de desespero e de esperança, fizeram de tudo para o impedirem de ir mais além, atacando-o um de cada vez. No entanto…tudo parecia ser inútil.

- Não vale a pena. É inútil! Com este poder, vou acabar com a vossa raça e deixar o meu pai orgulhoso! – desatou na gargalhada – Já está completa! Agora… - inclinou o corpo para trás – tomem disto!

Depois dele a lançar na sua direcção, os guerreiros alados olharam aterrorizados para tal bola de energia que vinha ter com eles e não tinham como evitá-la. Será que este seria o fim dos guerreiros alados de Angelos…?

Quando estava bem próximo deles, apareceu de repente, sem que ninguém estivesse a contar, um vulto apareceu entre eles e a bola e com um movimento repeliu-a na direcção de onde tinha vindo.

Como tudo havia sido rápido e não estava à espera de tal contra-ataque, Yue ficara petrificado, e a sua própria bola de energia o acabou por atingir em cheio, envolvendo-o por completo. Os gritos que saíam da sua boca eram de profundo desespero.

Quando a sua energia se perdendo, pôde-se ver o estado em que Yue havia ficado. Estava todo chamuscado, a sangrar por todos os lados e bastante pálido.

Sem forças, caiu duro em terra. Deitado e com os olhos opacos, quase sem vida, abriu com esforço a boca e disse:

- Pai… - cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue – Espero que…tenhas ficado…orgulhoso de mim… - os lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso – Adeus…

Esgotado, fechou os olhos, despedindo-se assim do mundo dos vivos.

_**[…]**_

- Não!

Mestre Clow abriu os olhos de relance. Estava angustiado. O seu filho acabara de morrer. E o assassino havia sido a Xanda. Mas ela não devia ser uma aliada? _«Não importa.»_, pensou com cara de poucos amigos. _«A única coisa que sei é que alguém me vai pagar bem caro por este sacrilégio. Ninguém me faz de bobo e mata o meu adorado filho!»_.

* * *

**Txi! Agora é que vão ser elas! No próximo capítulo teremos este grande confronto. O tão esperado confronto. **

**Até lá...beijos! xD **


	20. Chapter 20 - A Grande Batalha

**Hi! Cá estou eu de novo. E trago-vos mais um capítulo! Divirtam-se! ^^**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Capitulo XX – A Grande Batalha **_

- Sakura!

Os quatro guerreiros alados estavam atónitos por a verem ali, mesmo à sua frente.

Sakura sorriu.

- O que fazes aqui, Sakura? – perguntou, Eriol, aproximando-se dela – Pensava que tinhas ficado de…

- Resgatar a minha mãe e depois levá-la para um lugar seguro? Sim. Já o fiz. Neste momento ela está em casa da Sr.ª Mali, a mãe do Toya. – Toya ficou surpreso por ela conhecer a sua mãe. Nunca que teria pensado nessa possibilidade. – Com ela, eu sei que a minha mãe está a salvo. E é por isso que voltei, porque o meu dever agora é lutar ao vosso lado.

Toya cruzou os braços ao mesmo tempo que dava um sorriso de lado.

- Desculpa, Xanda. – ela passou a encará-lo – Confesso que me enganei a teu respeito. – desviou o olhar para o corpo morto de Yue no chão – Até que não é mau ter-te como aliada.

Sakura não pôde fazer outra coisa senão rir-se de tal comentário.

_**[…]**_

A porta da sala do trono abriu-se de rompante. Toya havia aplicado nela um grande pontapé para assim, ele e os seus companheiros, entrarem no dito espaço.

- Clow! Chegou a hora! – declarou, Eriol.

- Olha, olha. Se não são os quatro guerreiros alados de Angelos da lenda. – disse o mago num tom de ironia. Depois o seu olhar pousou sobre a bela donzela que os acompanhava. – Bom trabalho, minha querida. De uma forma ou de outra, sempre acabaste por os trazeres até mim, tal como o previa.

Sakura sorriu divertida.

- Lamento informar, Mestre Clow, mas não sei do que o senhor está a falar. – Clow a encarou com ar confuso – Se estou aqui é por eles. Para lutar ao lado deles contra ti!

O mago arregalou os olhos nesse momento. Então aquelas estranhas sensações que tivera quanto ao poder dela não haviam sido meros enganos da sua imaginação.

- Então…isso quer dizer que…foi mesmo o teu poder que eu senti quando o Yue morreu. M-Mas como…?

Eriol sorriu de lado. Aproximou-se dela e pousou uma mão sobre o ombro esquerdo dela.

- Clow. Nunca subestimes o poder do amor. Nenhum feitiço, por muito forte que seja, lhe é imune. E agora – todos se puseram em posição – prepara-te para teres o mesmo destino que o teu querido filho.

Clow sorriu.

- Posso até aceitar o facto de ter perdido a Xanda, mas nunca – o seu tom de voz tornou-se mais sombrio – nunca os irei perdoar pela morte de Yue! – levantou-se, pegou no bastão e posicionou-o de pé diante dele – Preparem-se. Esta vai ser a vossa tumba!

_**[…]**_

- Já se deu início à derradeira batalha.

Meilin e a Sr.ª Nadeshiko estavam na cozinha na companhia de Wizard e, quando o ouviram a murmurar tais palavras, ficaram alerta.

- Só espero que tudo dê certo. – murmurou, Sr.ª Nadeshiko, unindo as mãos.

- Uhum. Vou rezar. – afirmou, Meilin – Acho que toda a ajuda, por muito pequena que seja, será necessária para enfrentarmos um momento tão delicado como este.

- Tens razão. Vai minha filha. _«Tenho a certeza que as tuas preces os irão ajudar mais do que imaginas.»_, falou, Wizard, para com os seus botões, enquanto Meilin se dirigia para o seu quarto.

_**[…]**_

Cada guerreiro alado atacava-o à vez. Eriol com o seu poder da água, Ruby Moon com o da Terra, Toya com o do fogo e Syaoran com o do vento.

Clow, com o seu bastão, bloqueou cada um destes seus ataques e contra-atacou. Bateu com o bastão no chão e deste surgiu um campo magnético, o que fez com que os seus adversários fossem expelidos para bem longe. Depois, com a mão livre, lançou-lhes um raio de energia negra.

Ia na direcção dos guerreiros alados, no entanto Sakura foi mais rápida. Se pôs no meio e criou uma barreira com o seu poder, protegendo-os a todos, e depois atacou o Mestre Clow com uma bola de energia branca.

Esta acertou-lhe no ombro direito. Clow não estava à espera daquilo, pois esta tinha vindo muito rápida na sua direcção.

- Vais ver… - encarou-a com um brilho de ódio no olhar – Agora é que vais ver como elas te mordem! Nem penses que vais voltar a brincar comigo, Xanda!

- Só se for por cima do meu cadáver! – declarou, Eriol, colocando-se à frente dela.

- Eriol…

- E também pelo nosso. – disse, Syaoran, que, juntamente com os outros dois companheiros, juntaram-se ao chefe.

- Pessoal…não era preciso…

- Sakura. Nós somos uma equipa. E uma equipa ajuda-se mutuamente.

Sakura, entendendo o que o Eriol queria dizer como aquilo, sorriu. Ficara deveras emocionada com tais palavras.

- Oh! Que bonito! – gozou, Clow – Que linda prova de amizade. Todos unidos! Pena que esse foi o maior erro do Rei Fujitaka e da Rainha Akizuki.

- Os meus pais? – questionou, Syaoran.

- Ah! Então tu é que és o príncipe herdeiro. Interessante.

- Interessante porquê?

- Porque, tal como eles, esta vai ser a tua tumba. Quero dizer, a vossa tumba, malditos guerreiros alados de Angelos!

Syaoran com raiva partiu para cima dele sem pensar.

- Syaoran! Espera!

Eriol bem que o tentou parar, mas não foi a tempo.

Clow sorriu. Assim que ele estava bem próximo dele, activou o seu bastão e fez com que o guerreiro alado ficasse paralisado.

- Syaoran! – gritaram os amigos preocupados.

Bem que ele se tentou libertar, mas tudo foi inútil.

De repente, ele gritou. Viu-se a ser atacado por pequenos golpes por todo o corpo, como se estivesse a ser alfinetado.

Os outros guerreiros alados bem que queriam ajudá-lo, mas Sakura impediu-os de fazer tal coisa. Se fossem seria pior. Eles acabariam por ter o mesmo destino, uma vez que o Mestre Clow conseguia ser muito matreiro. E isso deixava-os profundamente frustrados.

Quando o ataque cessou, Syaoran estava esgotado e cheio de ferimentos, sangrando por tudo o quanto era lado.

- E agora…o ataque final!

O guerreiro alado, fraco e impotente, estava prestes a levar com o último golpe, até que a dada altura uma estranha luz branca surgiu do nada, cegando o mago e, por conseguinte, fazendo com que este cessasse o ataque.

Abrindo os olhos, Syaoran pôde constatar que a estranha luz provinha da bracelete que a Meilin lhe tinha dado. _«Meilin…»,_ pensou feliz..

Pelos vistos, o Wizard tinha razão quanto às rezas dela. Estas e o seu amor acabaram por salvá-lo da morte.

Entretanto, Eriol vendo que o amigo estava a salvo, virou-se para Sakura.

- Sakura. Faz-me um favor. Evacua o castelo e lá fora reúne todo o mundo e protege-os com o teu poder.

- M-Mas…

- Faz o que eu te digo, Sakura! Por favor.

Sem alternativa, Sakura obedeceu.

- Não penses que vais escapar…! – gritou, Clow, com os olhos semicerrados. A visão estava-lhe a voltar ao normal.

- Nem penses!

Eriol pôs-se logo no meio, entre ele e Sakura, e, com apenas um olhar, fez com que os companheiros estivessem preparados para voltar ao ataque. Tinham de o distrair enquanto o Syaoran estivesse a recuperar e a Sakura, por sua vez, a fazer o que o chefe dos guerreiros alados lhe ordenara.

E assim foi. Os três guerreiros alados voltaram a atacá-lo de novo e com tudo o que tinham.

_**[…]**_

Sakura estava no exterior do castelo juntamente com os habitantes de Angelos, aqueles que trabalhavam como escravos naquele lugar, protegendo-os com o seu poder: uma barreira transparente que conseguia cobri-los a todos.

De repente, o vidro de uma das janelas do castelo partiu-se, o que deixou todos eles em alerta.

- Olhem! Ali! – gritou um senhor do povo.

Os outros dirigiram de seguida o olhar na direcção que este mesmo apontara. O Mestre Clow sobrevoava sobre suas cabeças, enquanto lutava contra três seres alados.

- São os guerreiros alados! – exclamou todo o mundo surpreso, à excepção de Sakura.

Para eles a lenda começava a fazer sentido.

_**[…]**_

Os três guerreiros confrontavam o Mestre Clow com empenho e esforço. No entanto, ele dava-lhes luta. Conseguia travar todos os seus ataques.

- Não sei porque lutam, se à partida esta batalha está mais que ganha.

Eriol sorriu e ripostou:

- Se um dos teus feitiços foi quebrado, não vejo porque não havemos de te derrotar.

Clow riu-se dele.

- Duvido.

- Há lugar para mais um?

- Syaoran! – exclamou, Ruby Moon, feliz por vê-lo recuperado.

- Agora que estamos os quatro de novo juntos, prepara-te, Mestre Clow, porque este vai ser o teu fim!

_**[…]**_

Em solo, Sakura continuava a fazer o seu papel, contudo estava angustiada. Queria muito estar lá em cima a ajudá-los, porque algo dentro dela lhe dizia que, sem a sua ajuda, eles não iam ser capazes de o vencer.

Então, incapaz de aguentar mais a situação, resolveu abrir o jogo para todo o povo de Angelos que estava ali reunido. Contou-lhes que era a Xanda e que, como tal, iria ajudar os guerreiros alados na sua guerrilha, mas eles continuariam a estar devidamente protegidos.

A população compreendeu-a e apoiou-a, o que fez com que ela ficasse feliz, saindo de seguida da própria barreira que criara, indo ao encontro dos guerreiros alados.

_**[…]**_

A fadiga começava a se notar nos corpos dos quatro guerreiros.

- Isso é tudo o que têm? – gozou o vilão – Pensava que eram melhores. O Wizard não vos treinou como deve ser. Acreditem em mim. Esse erro dele… - abriu os braços – vai-vos sair muito caro!

Ergueu o bastão bem alto e começou, a partir dele, a reunir toda a sua energia maligna.

A população, apesar de protegida, tremia de medo e receio. As árvores abanavam muito e as nuvens eram como sugadas, avançando sobre o mau da fita. Parecia o fim do mundo.

Depois, uma grande bola de energia, proveniente do poder dele e do poder da natureza, passou a se formar por cima do bastão.

- Agora vocês vão ver do que eu sou capaz! Farei o que o meu filho não foi capaz de fazer. Acabarei com vocês e destruirei este maldito planeta! Ah, ah, ah!

- Temos…de fazer qualquer coisa…!

- Mas o quê, Eriol?

Toya não se conformava com aquela situação.

_«Syaoran.»_

- Wizard?

Os companheiros olharam-no com ar duvidoso.

_«Sou eu meu filho. Mas ouve-me. Quero que vocês os quatro unem os vossos poderes num só. Só assim poderão eliminar esse terrível poder do Mestre Clow, bem como a ele próprio.»_

- Mas…e se falharmos?

_«Não vão falhar. Confio em vocês.»_

- Amigos. – virou-se para os companheiros – Já sei o que iremos fazer. Qual vai ser o nosso próximo passo.

Depois de o ouvirem e aproveitando que o adversário estava concentrado no seu ataque, os quatro se posicionaram ao redor dele, cada um numa ponta. Fecharam os olhos, estenderam para a frente o braço direito e abriram a mão, concentrando nela toda a sua energia.

Clow reparou nisso. Devido ao que vivenciara com os antigos guerreiros alados, sabia muito bem o que eles estavam a planear contra ele.

- Ah, ah, ah! Perdem o vosso tempo guerreiros alados. Este vai ser mesmo o vosso fim!

- Pena. Mas eu não acho o mesmo!

Sem que ele estivesse a contar, Sakura apareceu do nada diante dele, olhando-o directamente nos olhos.

- Não…!

Clow fechou os olhos, mas era tarde demais. Ela já o havia paralisado com o seu olhar hipnotizante. Bem que ele tentava a todo o custo livrar-se dele, mas não conseguiu. Invocar aquela bola de energia, fizera com que ele desperdiçasse muito do seu poder e esforço.

- Agora amigos! – ordenou, Sakura – Atirem com tudo o que têm para aquela bola de energia!

Os guerreiros não pensaram duas vezes.

- Água!

- Terra!

- Fogo!

- Vento!

- Poder alado! – gritaram todos em uníssono, disparando as suas energias ao mesmo tempo contra a grande bola de energia do Mestre Clow.

- Não! – gritou, Clow, desesperado – Não!

Os poderes embateram na bola de energia. Uma forte luz iluminou toda a área, criando uma grande explosão, a qual fez com que os nossos heróis fossem arrastados para bem longe.

_**[…]**_

Clow abriu os olhos. Via-se envolvido por uma grande aura branca. Sentia-se mais leve.

_«Onde estou? Porque sinto-me tão leve?»_

Ao longe avistou uma silhueta masculina, que, aos poucos, se ia aproximando cada vez mais dele. Quando estava bem perto é que pôde ver de quem se tratava.

_«Yue?!»_

Yue estava diante dele tal e qual como se lembrava. Um guerreiro magnifico de armadura reluzente.

_«Vamos, pai. De agora em diante estaremos sempre juntos. Por toda a eternidade.»_

Yue sorriu. Clow ficou feliz. Aquele era um sorriso que não via no seu belo rosto desde que era criança.

E assim, percebendo que o seu papel finalmente tinha chegado ao seu fim, deu a mão ao filho e juntos dirigiram-se para o infinito.

_**[…]**_

- Clow… - murmurou, Wizard, com ar cabisbaixo e sentido – Apesar de tudo foste um bom amigo.

- O que se passa, Wizard? – perguntou preocupada a Sr.ª Nadeshiko – O que aconteceu agora? Meilin! Meilin! Anda cá! – chamou bem alto – Parece que aconteceu algo!

- O que foi? O que aconteceu?

Meilin viera ter com eles do quarto o mais rápido que pôde.

Enquanto se virava para as duas, Wizard respirou fundo e sorriu.

- O Mestre Clow morreu. Os nossos guerreiros alados com a ajuda da Xanda conseguiram finalmente vencê-lo.

- Eles venceram? – Meilin abraçou a Sr.ª Nadeshiko eufórica – Yupi! Eles venceram, Sr.ª Nadeshiko! Eles venceram!

- Que bom…! – respondeu a sorrir. As primeiras batidas do coração já se faziam sentir. – Mas…eles estão bem?

- Sim. Uns mais feridos que outros…mas sim. Eles estão bem.

- Que bom…

As batidas começavam a ser mais fortes. Incapaz de aguentar por mais tempo aquela dor agoniante, a Sr.ª Nadeshiko caiu de joelhos no chão, levando desesperadamente um mão ao coração.

- Sr.ª Nadeshiko! – gritou, Meilin, ajoelhando-se de seguida ao pé dela – O que se passa, Sr.ª Nadeshiko? Fale comigo!

A tia de Eriol, a cada minuto que passava, a sua respiração ia-se agravando. Esta tornava-se cada vez mais pesada, impedindo-lhe de respirar com normalidade. Parecia que o seu coração lhe ia saltar do peito pela boca.

- Não te…preocupes…Meilin. Isto…é o preço…da minha traição…

- Traição? Do que está a…

Nem terminou a pergunta. Ao olhar para ela, pôde perceber logo de que traição se tratava.

- Sim…Fui eu quem… - uma forte dor atingiu-a – denunciou…a…Xanda…E…com isso…fiquei ligada…a ele…

- Por favor, Sr.ª Nadeshiko. Não fale mais. Pode piorar. – pediu a jovem celestial com os olhos já húmidos.

- É necessário…porque…falhei como vossa…tutora…tua…e…do…Eriol… - os olhos, devido ao cansaço, já se começavam a fechar, bem devagarinho – No entanto…quero que saibam…que…apesar de tudo…vos amei muito… - deu um sorriso débil – Muito…

Inspirando violentamente o ar com a boca, ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos, a Sr.ª Nadeshiko dizia adeus à sua vida como celestial, deixando os presentes profundamente tristes.

* * *

**E Clow teve finalmente o seu fim merecido. Espero não vos ter desiludido quanto a isso. Agora...o que vai acontecer aos nossos heróis? Só no próximo o saberão! ^^**

**Bjs**


	21. Chapter 21 - O Concretizar da Lenda

**Oi! ^^ Desculpem a demora, mas aqui vai mais um capítulo desta fic! O penúltimo para dizer a verdade, porque o próximo será o epílogo. Espero que gostem! **

**Boa leitura! xD**

* * *

_**Capítulo XXI – O Concretizar da Lenda **_

Sakura e os quatro guerreiros alados continuavam estendidos no chão.

A barreira que protegia o povo se havia quebrado. Apesar de se sentirem finalmente livres da tirania do Mestre Clow, ele temia pela vida dos seus salvadores.

Enquanto se iam aproximando deles, estes, aos poucos como por magia, se iam reanimando. À vez, cada um se levantou e depois olhava, um pouco atordoado, o que estava a seu redor. Viam-se cercados pelo povo que os olhava com um misto de preocupação e alívio.

- O que foi que aconteceu…? – perguntou, Ruby Moon, levando uma mão ao braço direito que estava ferido.

- Vocês conseguiram. – pronunciou-se um homem-anjo alto, o homem mais velho que estava na multidão, que deu um paço em frente na direcção dos guerreiros – O Mestre Clow morreu. Angelos está finalmente em paz.

- A sério? – foi a vez de Eriol perguntar,

Ao aperceberem-se que aquilo era mesmo verdade, os quatro guerreiros se juntaram num abraço eufóricos.

- Não se estão a esquecer de ninguém?

Viraram a cabeça na direcção da voz e depararam-se com a Salura, que estava numa posição recta e com um sorriso no rosto.

Eriol retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e estendeu-lhe uma mão. Mão essa que ela aceitou de bom grado, juntando-se assim à euforia do grupo.

A multidão, igualmente feliz, também se juntou à festa, celebrando aquela vitória entre si.

_**[…]**_

Enquanto isso, em Delos, Meilin, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, se abraçava fortemente a Wizard, enquanto ambos olhavam para a bela cruz que estava espetada no solo. Para tristeza deles, acabavam de enterrar uma pessoa que lhes era especial.

- E agora, Wizard? O que vamos fazer?

- A coisa mais acertada, minha filha. – suspirou – Apesar de não gostar, ele tem o direito de saber o que aconteceu à tia. – olhou para o horizonte – Vamos até Angelos.

_**[…]**_

Todo o planeta de Angelos estava em festa.

Kirya e Mali, assim que soubera da novidade, foram até ao palácio ter com os respetivos filhos, pois queriam felicitá-los pelo grande feito. Nessa altura, Toya mostrou aos outros companheiros um lado mais sentimental, uma vez que gostava muito da mãe e já não a via há muito tempo.

Para celebrarem a grande vitória, o povo de Angelos decidira organizar um jantar aquela noite. Os seus heróis mereciam tal honra.

Mesas longas preenchiam a praça que ficava de frente para o castelo. Todos estavam sentados ao longo delas e conversavam animadamente entre si, sendo que os quatro guerreiros alados e a Sakura tinham um lugar de destaque.

- Boa noite a todos. – Sakura levantou-se e cumprimentou os presente – Bom…agora que estamos todos reunidos e felizes, tenho um grande comunicado a fazer.

- Sakura. – sussurrou, Syaoran – Tu não…

Sakura sorriu.

- É sobre o filho desaparecido do Rei Fujitaka e da Rainha Akizuki. – os habitantes de Angelos ficaram surpresos – Sim. Ele está vivo e está, neste momento, entre nós. – começaram a olhar uns para os outros, tentando adivinhar quem poderia ser – Sendo assim – saiu de onde estava e foi para trás das costas da cadeira de Syaoran, abraçando-o por trás pelo pescoço – aqui está o vosso príncipe herdeiro e quarto guerreiro de Angelos: Syaoran!

Kyle, o nome do homem-anjo de antes, levantou-se e ergueu o copo na direcção deles.

- Sendo assim, só me resta dizer… Longa vida ao futuro rei! – gritou orgulhoso.

O resto do povo seguiu o seu exemplo, o que deixou Syaoran muito feliz e grato por ser tão bem aceito por eles.

- Diz-lhes algo, Syaoran! – incentivou, Ruby Moon, que estava ao seu lado, à esquerda.

Syaoran concordou. Levantou-se com um sorriso nos lábios, fazendo com que Sakura fosse para o seu lugar.

- Obrigado, amigos. Apesar de vos estar a conhecer agora, já vos considero meus amigos. Afinal, vão ser o meu povo adorado. E, como vosso futuro governante, prometo que não os irei deixar mal. No planeta de onde eu vim, era advogado. Por isso, serei o mais justo possível convosco, aplicando as leis de forma sábia. Tal e qual como os meus pais um dia o fizeram.

Nesse momento, enquanto todos se sentiam tocados por tais palavras, Meilin e Wizard apareceram no local.

Syaoran ficou surpreso por os ver ali, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom… - continuou – Também quero-vos anunciar que não irei governar este planeta sozinho.

Então, quando todos, à exceção dos companheiros e da Sakura, não sabiam ao certo o que ele quisera dizer com aquilo, ele foi ao encontro da pessoa amada.

Abraçou-a com emoção, o que a deixou sem fala. Estava igualmente feliz por o o ver, mas fora apanhada desprevenida.

- Esta bela celestial vai ser a minha mulher. A vossa futura rainha. – Meilin arregalou os olhos. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? – Meilin. – ajoelhou-se e levou-lhe a mão direita aos lábios, depositando um beijo cálido nela ao mesmo tempo que a olhava de forma apaixonada – Aceitas casar comigo? Aceitas ser a rainha deste planeta, bem como do meu coração?

Meilin nem estava a acreditar que aquilo lhe estivesse a acontecer. Não depois de ter acabado de enterrar uma pessoa que lhe era muito especial. Eram emoções a mais.

Com os olhos húmidos, saltou para cima dele, abraçando-o.

- Sim! Sim! Sim! – exclamou super feliz – É claro que eu aceito! – emoldurou-lhe o rosto com as suas delicadas mãos – Amo-te.

E, para celebrarem este lindo momento, os dois se beijaram. Os que estavam presentes, todos eles bateram palmas, gritaram vivas e assobiaram, deixando bem claro que estavam satisfeitos com aquela decisão por parte do príncipe.

Contudo, Eriol parecia ser o único que não parecia feliz. Isto, porque olhava aquela sem expressão alguma. Como se estivesse um pouco pensativo.

Claro que queria que eles fossem felizes, afinal o mereciam, mas… para ela e o Wizard estarem ali sem serem avisados por ele para o estarem… era estranho.

Por isso, levantou-se e foi ter com o Wizard.

- Wizard. O que se passa? A que se deve esta vossa súbita vinda?

- Filho. – disse-lhe com um ar sério e com algum pesar – O assunto que nos trouxe aqui é sério.

Meilin afastou-se de Syaoran e pôs-se ao lado do velho ancião.

- É verdade, Eriol. O assunto é sério.

_«Para a Meilin ter passado de uma cara alegre para uma triste e séria, era porque eles estão a dizer a verdade e o assunto é mesmo sério.»_, pensou, Eriol.

Sakura, querendo deixá-los um pouco à vontade, voltou a sentar-se à mesa e fez companhia a todos os ali presentes. Não queria que eles se preocupassem com um assunto que parecia ser delicado e de foro pessoal.

- E então? Que assunto é sério é esse? O que foi que aconteceu para estarem com essas caras? – insistiu o guerreiro alado da água.

Wizard e Meilin trocaram um olhar entre si.

- Diz tu, minha filha. Acho que vindo de ti, ele irá compreendê-lo melhor.

Eriol já começava a ficar impaciente.

- Será que podiam deixar de enigmas e irem logo ao ponto?

- É a Sr.ª Nadeshiko. – disse, por fim, Meilin – A Sr.ª Nadeshiko… morreu. Sofreu um ataque cardíaco instantâneo.

Syaoran que ouvira aquilo, pois quisera manter-se ao lado da Meilin, ficou triste.

- Como isso é possível? – perguntou, Eriol, que tinha dificuldade em acreditar naquilo - Ela tinha uma saúde de ferro!

- Eu sei, Eriol. Mas foi porque o Mestre Clow morreu. Ela tinha uma ligação com ele após nos ter traído. Com a morte dele, também ela veio a morrer. Pelo menos foi o que me disse quando estava a sofrer.

Eriol baixou a cabeça pensativo.

- E…Eriol? – ele levantou logo a cabeça olhou para ela – Ela pode ter tido muitos defeitos, ter feito coisas menos boas, no entanto ela nos amava. E muito. – os olhos voltaram a ficar húmidos – Foi isto que ela…quis…que nós soubéssemos, antes de soltar o seu último suspiro…

À mente vieram-lhe todas as lembranças boas que vivenciara na companhia da tia. Uma lágrima saiu-lhe do canto do olho direito, escorregando-lhe pela face.

Ao apercebesse disso, tratou logo de limpar com o polegar da mão esquerda. Podia tê-lo traído, mas não deixava de ser "família". Agora sabia que ela estava bem. Que estava em paz.

- E que tal voltarem para a mesa? – sugeriu, Ruby Moon, bem alto para que eles ouvissem do seu lugar – Tou com fome…!

Os quatro que estavam de pé a olharam aparvalhados, caindo logo na gargalhada. Também todos os que estavam sentados à mesa fizeram o mesmo. Só mesmo a Ruby Moon para levantar os ânimos.

_**[…]**_

Após aquela noite, que correra lindamente e em perfeita harmonia, Syaoran e Meilin decidiram ficar em Angelos, uma vez que iriam ser os futuros soberanos daquele planeta. Toya também ficou em Angelos, já que eram tantas as saudades de casa que, agora, tinha uma nova inclina: a Kirya; enquanto os outros guerreiros foram para os seus respectivos planetas: Ruby foi a Alpha ter com os pais e Eriol e Sakura para Delos. Quanto a Wizard… este ficou junto do Syaoran, a pedido deste. Queria que o velho ancião fosse o seu conselheiro real.

_**[…]**_

Eriol e Sakura estavam na cama. Nus debaixo de um lençol e abraçados.

Assim que haviam chegado a Delos, os dois tinham ido morar para a cabana. A mesma que vivenciara o amor que existira e existia entre eles. Assim, juntos reformularam-na e agora estavam deitados na cama após uma noite de amor.

- Sakura…?

Eriol passava a mão delicadamente pelos cabelos sedosos da feiticeira, uma vez que ela tinha a cabeça repousada sobre o seu peito.

- Sim?

- Queres casar comigo?

Sakura ergueu a cabeça.

- O que disseste?

Eriol sorriu e repetiu a pergunta.

- Queres casar comigo?

Nesse momento, a boca de Sakura começava, aos poucos, a formar-se num largo sorriso. Num daqueles que ia de uma ponta à outra.

- Sim! Sim! Sim! – beijou-o – Amo-te.

Eriol beijou-a de volta, invertendo as posições. Ele passou a estar por cima e ela por baixo dele.

- Sakura. Para mim és a única. Prometo fazer de ti a mulher mais feliz de Delos.

A Xanda estendeu um braço, levando a sua respectiva mão de encontro ao rosto dele. Olhava-o com carinho.

- Ter-te a meu lado já me faz a mulher mais feliz de Delos.

E assim, na vida deles, uma nova etapa começava a desabrochar.

_**[…]**_

Um mês se havia passado desde a morte de Clow. Todos viviam as suas vidas normalmente e em paz. No entanto, naquele preciso momento, estavam aflitos com os preparativos de uma celebração especial. O casamento do Syaoran e da Meilin.

Até então, Syaoran estivera a estudar muito as leis do planeta e, agora, estava pronto para assumir o seu posto. Era o seu desejo. O seu e da Meilin. Ambos mal viam a hora de unir os seus destinos para sempre.

Durante a cerimónia, para além dos noivos, todos os convidados estavam igualmente contentes. Contentes por eles, pois compartilhavam dessa mesma alegria e emoção que eles emanavam toda a vez que os seus olhares se cruzavam. Em especial os outros guerreiros alados e a Xanda. Toya e Ruby Moon eram agora namorados e encaravam o casal amigo envolvidos num abraço e com um sorriso nos lábios; ao passo que o Eriol e a Sakura os encaravam ansiosos, pois esperavam que o dia deles chegasse depressa e que fosse tão bonito quanto aquele.

Chegara finalmente a hora das alianças. A noiva não conseguia esconder as suas emoções. A verdade era que estava super feliz. Após tanto tempo sonhando, finalmente estava a desposar o homem que amava. O mesmo homem que estava naquele momento a seu lado.

Declarados marido e mulher, eles deram um beijo intenso. Um beijo apaixonado tipo os do cinema. Um de tirar o fôlego, que dos convidados recebeu nada mais, nada menos do que uma salva de palmas.

Estavam oficialmente casados. Casados e prontos para o próximo passo. Para o dia da coroação.

_**[…]**_

Um ano se passou. Os novos reis eram bons e justos, tal e qual como os seus antecessores. Em pouco tempo, haviam restaurado uma grande parte da harmonia que outrora existira entre os três planetas.

Do alto da colina mais alta de Angelos, com vista para o grande e belo castelo, um casal se abraçava e olhava a paisagem que se oferecia aos seus olhos.

A moça vestia uma túnica branca grega, tinha duas braceletes douradas, uma em cada pulso, e os suaves e curtos cabelos castanhos bailavam ao sabor do vento; enquanto o homem tinha a mesma túnica branca e as suas asas da mesma cor nas costas abertas, envolvendo-os.

- Fico feliz por eles. Estão realmente a fazer um bom trabalho com este planeta.

- Ainda tinhas dúvidas, Sakura?

Sakura passou a olhar para ele e sorriu.

- Agora já não.

Eriol pegou então nela ao colo.

- Vamos? Eles devem estar à nossa espera.

- Vamos.

Tal como os seus habitantes, Angelos mostrava estar a caminhar para um futuro promissor. Era, sem dúvida, o concretizar da lenda.

* * *

**Bom...um final feliz para todo o mundo! ^^ O Epílogo será como uma ideia do que aconteceu depois de toda esta história que nos emocionou por um bom tempo, né? ;) Aguardem que ele não tardará a chegar! **

**Bjs**


	22. Epílogo

**Oi! O último capítulo desta saga! Boa leitura! ^^**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

Angelos, Delos e Alpha. Três planetas que agora, graças à força e perseverança dos quatro guerreiros alados de Angelos e da Xanda, viviam momentos de união e alegria. Uma felicidade que não usufruíam desde o reinado do Rei Fujitaka e da Rainha Akizuki.

No entanto, com os novos reis, uma nova era estava por vir. Uma com a mesma união e alegria que outrora existiu entre estes três planetas. E o nascimento de três pequenos seres: um príncipe, um guerreiro alado e uma celestial, era a prova disso mesmo. Pois eles, tal como os pais, iriam fazer com que a paz, que finalmente havia sido alcançada, prevalecesse naquela galáxia em específico.

Por todo o sempre.

**FIM**

* * *

**E fim. Finalmente! Cheguei ao fim da primeira fic que comecei a escrever e demorei demasiado tempo do que esperado para a terminar. Mas valeu a pena. Pois conheci muito boa gente que me deu apoio e fez com que continuasse. Por isso, a todos eles, um muitíssimo obrigado! (é...são vocês meus queridos leitores xD). **

**Bjs e Feliz Natal! xD **


End file.
